From Bad to Worse
by My Love. x x
Summary: Rouge is a mess. She got raped when she left Sonic Heroes and has to sell her body to get money for drugs and everything else. She finds something out, and needs help from her old buddies. Did she do the right thing? Or will her mistake cost her life? x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys:D please read and enjoy this story. X x **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own Sonic, Rouge, or any other Sonic characters that was mentioned. Apart from JeJe He is minnnne.**

**WANRINGS – this story contains rape, drug use, sex/prostitution, violence and murder.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

It was a dark, un-peaceful day. The shining sun had disappeared under the dark sky. It was past midnight, well past midnight. The birds had gone to bed, and no one was to be seen; life had disappeared. A little apartment was close by. It was old, the walls were close to collapsing down, and the whole place stunk of weed and alcohol. It was dark, as mostly all lights were broken. One occasionally flickered…but none were actually working. The place was filthy…not just in cleanliness, but in hygiene too. This apartment was specifically for the people that had no lives and no money to live on. They borrowed money from the council, and most girls got there money from selling their bodies to the highest bidder. The innocence of most of the young girls here was taking. They were not clean anymore and most of them say they were, 'not beautiful'.

A young bat lived here. She was one of the oldest girls to live here. 19 year old Rouge the Bat had regulars who would pay her a lot of money just to get what they want. She had a skilful mouth which old, ugly men died for. She had rules though. She would not kiss on the mouth. Full stop. She would do anything they asked, but not kiss on the mouth. Someone tried to kiss her on the mouth, and offered her £6000 to tongue. However she refused, which earned her a slap on the face, and a hard, rough fuck. Her body being touched, licked and kissed couldn't be cleaned. Her whole body was damaged, and it was too late to fix.

She sat in her bedroom alone. Scared and huddled in one corner of the room. She had enough of her life, and she wanted it to change. She hadn't sold herself in a long time, and she was craving that heaven that one guy got her into. It was hard to buy heroin around these parts. However, she could get lots of heroin from a guy she knows, it would cost her though. Her arm was completely red, like someone had given her a 'chinese burn' ( A/N Don't know about anyone else, but chinese burns kill ;O ) Her arm felt horrible. Like little things were crawling under her skin, and occasionally biting away at her flesh underneath. They would only go away by scratching. Tears fell down from her bruised face. It really hurt her. She NEEDED it. She eventually ran to her phone, which a guy had brought for her, and was paying her monthly bill if she would let him preform anal on her. She accepted. She called a guy name JeJe. That was his nickname obviously. Breathing heavily, a deep, dangerous voice answered,

"Sexy?"

"Uh-Hu…I I need more stuff!"

"You aint' phoned in a while sweet thing. Of course I will bring some for ya'"

"Oh thank-"

"BUT…you got to let me do what I want darhlin, otherwise no heaven for you!" Rouge gulped down and closed her eyes. She knew what he wanted, but had refused for months.

"Please not that!"

"It's simple baby cakes, let me and a couple of mates have sex with you. Let me kiss that sweet mouth of yours while the other guys do what they want to do. Its easy hun." A evil laugh chuckled down the line. The bat squinted her eyes shut, all her make-up smudged and she couldn't hold back a sob. Last time he wanted a 'couple' of guys to fuck her; it turned out to be about 5. She didn't answer the door though; she was too scared to have a gang sex.

"Please, d-don't make me s-say yes. You know I don't want to do that!"

"LISTEN babe, you want what I got, I want that sexy body of yours. You do your thing, and you can have all the heroin in the world? What'cha say?"

Rouge struggled for an answer, she NEEDED her heaven now, and her body craved it.

"Ok-okay!" Rouge cried down the phone, as her body was hurting her, and she wasn't looking forward to the sex tonight. JeJe was a grey wolf; he wore baggy jeans and a vest top that showed his muscles. He had a liking for the bat, and she would eventually be his.

"Good girl…me and my mates will be over in 10." The phone convo ended. Rouge fell to her knees and cuddled herself. She never meant for her body-selling state to go this far, it just wasn't fair. She refused up quickly, putting tones of make-u on, covering her bruises, and a sexy underwear on, with long times. They would probably be ruined by the 'gang' anyway. She laid down on her bed, and waiting for the 10 minutes to go.

10 minutes had gone so quickly, and there was a knock on the door. He knew the door was unlocked, but still knocked to alert his 'bird' that he had arrived. The door flung open, and JeJe appeared in the door. Rouge was lying on the bed, all spaced out, and did a sexy pose. The wolf had an instant boner.

"Where's this bird then Je?" A very fat man pushed Je out of the way, and looked at the stunning bat on the bed.

"Ello gorgeous!" Rouge immediately covered herself up. She started to panic and cry. That beast that had barged in was the reason she was in this mess. When Rouge was back in Sonic Heroes, she met a guy at a bar who told her she could be a star. Everyone was so happy for her and told her to take the job. She did and eventually went back to his to sign paper work. Little did she know, he only wanted her body, and he brutally raped her that night. She had lost her virginity to the guy, and she still feels dirty about it today. He said while he was fucking her:

"I would pay for this body sexy…"

The words stuck in her mind for days. She couldn't go back to Sonic heroes. One – she didn't know where they were, and 2 – she sort of felt like she was using them in a way. She had to pay for rent and she thought the only way for a 'slag' like her to get a job was from selling herself. A painful process yes, but she had to. Rouge had never seen the monster again…until now.

"GET HIM OUT!" She shouted and cried. "GET HIM OUT NOW!" She got up, they had all seen her half naked before. She ran to the door and pointed outside. Scared and anger covered her whole face. She wanted heroin, but no way was she gonna' do it with_ it _to get it. The evil fat man chuckled and strolled over to her. She had seen that look on him before, and she stepped away, until her back met the wall.

"Oh…I came for you, and I'm gonna' leave with you…" He pinned Rouge to the wall and started assaulting her neck. Her crying for him to stop, but it was no use. JeJe closed the door behind him, and got some rope from his bag. The monster saw this and grinned evilly…he looked into Rouges frightened eyes.

"Now hun, we can ether do this easy way, or the hard way…walk over to the bed." He demanded and pointed to the bed. She took one step forward…but quickly scurried to the door. Both fists tried to force it open, but JeJe was one step ahead and had looked it tight. The monster ran over to her and kicked her in the woman hood. A tear fell down the poor girls face, and she fell to her knees. He grabbed her by her already messy hair towards her own bed. Anger showed in his face now, and she was petrified. He grabbed hold of her crotch and gently stroked it.

"HELP HELP-HMM" He screaming was cut short by duct tape to stop her from shouting. She moaned for help now, but of course no one could hear her.

"Slag…" JeJe said which was followed by a slap. He threw one bit of rope to his pal and got the other half for himself. JeJe tied her wrists to the bed post, and the beast tied both her legs on each end of the bed, so that her legs were as wide as they could be. Rouge cried and cried. Fear building even more, her body started to shake, which earned her another slap on the other cheek.

"Whore, you're not supposed to cry. You done this to yourself idiot. It's your entire fault!" The monster and the grey wolf laughed, and kept slapping the poor girl until her cheeks were red. She nodded, confirming that she knew they were the boss now. JeJe got onto of her and started to suck her abdomen, and started to un-do the sexy bra she wore. The defenceless bat tried to cover herself, and he wrists rubbed against the rope, giving her burns. He continued to take her bra and thong off, followed by her diamond patterned tights. She was completely naked. She could see from the corner of her eye, that JeJe kissing her was a distraction. The monster that raped her before, had gotten undressed and his 9inch erection popped free. She panicked, raising her back trying to get free, and started to ball out tears of fear.

"Why is the bitch panicking?" Asked JeJe, as he covered her eyes trying to stop the salty water from falling.

"I don't know? But here, cut her a few times!" The beast tossed over a dagger to JeJe, who then raised it to her chest, and slowly but hardly, scarped it along her collar bone. Rouge screamed through the duct tape, which again…earned her a slap.

"LISTEN BITCH…stop your whining and screaming, and we won't cut you. This could have been over by now silly slut." Explained JeJe. Rouge did as she was told and calmed down. JeJe then stopped cutting her, but he left a massive slit across her chest, which was still bleeding. The wolf then got off of her, and the other 'thing' got onto her, and put his erection in her entrance. He didn't even use any lotion…and her vagina wasn't even wet as she wasn't enjoying it. A dry penis was going into her dry woman wood. It really hurt. But she knew that if she were to scream, it would earn her another smack across her now sensitive face. That beat kept thrusting into her, good and hard. Blood ran down onto the bed, and Rouges breathing became jaggered, not from pleasure but from agony. All the man could do though was laugh. He laughed and kept massaging her breasts, as part of the 'pleasure'. It did feel good yes, but Rouge just didn't like who was doing it. The thrusting was so hard, that the bed shook from the violence, and the best posts kept slamming back and forth onto the wall, maybe been making a crack there. Rouge shut her eyes, hoping that it would soon be over. JeJe felt a bit left out, and decided he wanted some fun too.

"Stop for a min…" those words were music to Rouges ears. The thrusting stopped, and the shaking stopped too. JeJe stepped forward and undid the roped from her wrists attaching her to the bed. However, he then tied them together and raised her slightly.

"Huh?" Was all Rouge could mumble under the tape. JeJe got behind her, and entered his 8inch member into her ass hole. Rouge jolted her head back in surprise.

"Ride him…" JeJe whispered into Rouge ear, followed by a quick lick. The beast had already lied down, his penis still in her. That bats legs were raised so that only her knees weren't touching the bed, but they were still tied. JeJe kept thrusting back and forth into her ass hole. The force of it when his penis went into was so strong that it was making her move forward and back. She was sort of riding him, but it wasn't that fast. Meanwhile, JeJe kept rubbing her clit for more pleasure, which made Rouge flinch in shock.

"Bitch move faster…"The guy at the bottom demanded, and clutched onto her hips. He was forcing her to ride him. Both men moaned and groaned, when Rouge just felt like crying. Rouge didn't want to be in any more trouble, and she grabbed onto his belly and started to ride him herself. She was riding him, and JeJe was thrusting into her ass. Everyone moaned for a bit, until the beast shouted out a cry and released into her. Rouges moaning and stopping made JeJe release into her ass. The salty white substance ran and escaped from her woman hood and her behind. The gang just stopped everything and started to pant. Everyone knackered.

"If you tell…anyone, I swear to god I will kill you." The beast put his arms around Rouges neck, and she violently nodded and started to form tears again. JeJe was the first to move. He rummaged through his bag and got the heroin she wanted. He walked over to her and untied her hands. And the duct tape was ripped off. She hissed at the pain, but sighed in relief when she saw her package. He strapped the top half of her arm, and when a vain appeared, he injected her. She was in heaven, with a massive grin on her face; she felt all her troubles disappear. She just laid there happy, while the other two got dressed and left. The only thing that was left was a bag full of her heroin…but she knew that they would be back for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rouge, can anything get any worse for her?;(<strong>

**Even though i made the character...I don't let JeJe-_-**

**You will find out who 'the beast' is later on during the story. Please review, they will make me post faster:D thanks guys, *Gives huuugs* x x x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey:)**

**I was commented on my spelling…yeah sorry about that:L I broke my glasses and I'm waiting for them to be fixed. Ma' eye sight aint' all that good without em. Sorry;( x x x x **

**I do realise my first chapter was pretty dark themed (O_o) but it was supposed to be:3**

**Enjoy. x x x**

**WARNING- contains drug use, bad language, and a bit of girl/girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse...<strong>

It was the next morning, the sun shone over the other buildings and into a bats room. It was beautiful, and it awoke the sweet birds which tweeted their stunning tune. Rouge sat on her bed. Still naked…still hurting. Her bruised head placed itself on her knees. Her womanhood throbbed and so did her ass. It hurt to walk, as the force of both boys last night thrusting inside of her, both ends. She looked out of the window. How she wished she could look as beautiful as the sun. A dove flew to the window, and bobbed its head on the windowsill. Rouge was amazed. She had been close to birds before, but never had she seen how detailed and gorgeous they are. She wanted to see it up close; however it hurt too much to walk. Using her bat wings, she flew over to her only window. This stunned the dove and it scurried away.

"No wait…" She pushed the window up and looked at the beautiful dove flying away. The peace of the bird rose from its wings. The white bird flew carelessly anywhere and everywhere. It didn't care where it was, it just flew to the tallest building, and watching the city and all its 'glory'. Her and the dove were complete opposites.

The dove was free, and Rouge wasn't.

The grey bat sighed, and just let the cool breeze that slightly mixed with the suns gaze go through her damaged hair. Her eyes closed, and a smile appeared on her face. This was something she hadn't done in a while.

"_One day, I will be free like you…" _She smiled at her thoughts, and waved the dove goodbye. The city she lived in was beautiful, epically at night. All the big beaming lights that just had "fun" written all over them. However, Rouge knew what was really inside all of the big clubs and bars. She sighed and rubbed her arms. Still feeling filthy and damaged… like always. While looking around, she noticed a black mini parked outside of her apartment. Just parked, yet someone was inside. Her eyes squinted, but the black figure couldn't be made out of his/hers true identity. It could be anyone…literally. She closed her window and attempted to walk away.

"She's in her apartment…Yeah blud'…WHAT? I am not kidnapping her man? You want her, you do it, fucking idiot. What? You wouldn't dare man! *Growls*….Fine I will. But I'm bringing her straight to yous', got it bruv'?" The figure slammed the phone down, and drove away. Getting ready for 'its' mission.

Rouge was now dressed and 'clean'. She some skinny jeans and a baggy top, the only clothing she felt comfortable in. Her apartment was quite small, but it was perfect for one person. There was one living room, one bedroom, one shower room and a tiny kitchen. She didn't need a built in jacuzzi or anything like that…It didn't suite her. Her double bed was in her living room though. When she decided to be a prostitute, she wanted a room she felt was hers. That nothing was every boy that stormed ins' property. She could sort of walk now…but it did sting a bit from time to time. She ignored it however and blamed it on herself. Like everything else that happened she blamed on herself. She just wanted to go to sleep; she needed to catch up on her beauty sleep. However, the bed was disgusting. Covered in cum and blood from the previous night. Her bruises now showed their true colours on her face, and the cut on her collar bone was VERY deep and painful. She stared at herself into the mirror. Is this what her life is going to be like now? She sniffed a few times before more of her hot salty water fell from her green eyes. She quickly wiped them away, crying was for losers…as she was once told.

She looked at her bed sheets once more. A stabbing pain went straight through her chest. How can pain occur just from sight? She had told herself she never loved anyone…and that she never will. A certain squirrel though different. Sally, her neighbour knew how Rouge really loved. Sally was one of Rouge closest friends. They were both in the same positions…that just had different costumers. Thinking of Sally actually, Rouge needed to borrow some of her clean sheets. The bat stripped the bed sheets, and chucked them onto the floor along with some clothes that needed to be washed. Still at bit emotional, she walked over to her front door. It was already broken, so if you just push it, it will open. Once, her first costumer (after the beast) broke down the door, as Rouge wouldn't open it. She felt like after her first rape, she couldn't handle another. She didn't realise how strong men could be. That night taught her a lesson. Don't, mess, with, guys, like, them.

Her bronze coloured door open slightly, and the hinges made a squeaky notice. The place was quiet. Rouge raised an eyebrow, and stepped out of her room.

"It's quiet…" She whispered. Her voice echoed from wall to wall. The walls whispered back, and it wasn't good. She looked onto her friend's door, and examined it. Nothing was changed, no sign of forced entry or nothing like that. Not many girls lived here, the top floor was for the prostitutes, and the all the other floors were just regular people. Rouge and Sally were the only one out of all the girls that were friends. It was a competition to see who could get the best guy at the best price…they didn't understand. Rouge wish she could tell them all to snap the fuck out of it and realise what they are doing. They would just slam it back in her faces though, no one knew of why she did this though…

"Baby R?" A sweet innocent voice beamed though the silence. There was Sally all pretty and happy, carrying some plastic bags. Baby R was Rouges nickname to everyone. She preferred to be called Rouge, however Baby R was fine. Sally's nickname was Babyess, because it sounded like Baby S.

"Yeah…Can borrow some bed sheets?"

"Sure thing hun." Sally gave a beautiful smile before 'cat-walking' to her front door.

"What you brought then Babyess?"

"Some food and some pregnancy test."

"You might be pregnant?"

"I dunnah, but some prat a couple of nights ago didn't use protection and cumed inside of me… twice…" She unlocked the front door, and smiled at the bat. Rouge walked in and admired the place. It was well kept and neat. Sally sold herself more times than Rouge did for a lower price, so men jumped at the change of fucking a sexy squirrel. The squirrel plonked herself down on her sofa and patted the seat next to her. Rouge smirked and placed herself on the seat next to Sal.

"So, I heard a lot of moaning coming from your room last night Rouge." Sal winked at her friend, Rouge started to breathe heavily and she hugged herself.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Got any H?" Rouge nodded as an answer.

"I will do whatever you want if I can have some…" Sally looked into Rouges eyes and they both smirked. The squirrel then straddled her best friend and gently placed butterfly kisses along her neck. Rouge placed her arms around Sally's neck and moaned.

Sally and Rouge felt like they had no one, felt trapped in a world full of strange men. They only had each other, and one night, they got pretty close. They had deep, meaningful, and sweet sex. Ever since, whenever they needed a hug or something terrible happened, they would look in each other for help. Sally could tell something happened to Rouge, by the deep cut on her chest, the bruises on her face, and the way she hugged herself.

She continued to kiss and lick Rouges neck, smothering it in her salvia and leaving little red marks. Rouge adored this, and grabbed onto Sally's tight shirt that she wore. The shirt rose from where it was, until it was fully off, revelling Sally's nice 36 D boobs. The squirrel smiled and removed Rouges top too. Rouges breasts were 36 DD, but they didn't care. Rubbing her back, Rouge slipped her hands under Sally's skirt, gently rubbing her plump ass. Sally moaned and bit down harder into Rouges neck. Both girls were moaning and enjoying each other's company.

"Open up Babyess!" A deep voice followed by two hard bangs to the wood of the door interrupted there moment. Sally's eyes widened. She completely forgot about Richard…

"Quick…get your top on, and fly out of the window." Sally looked frightened as the knocks got louder and the growls became more aggressive.

"Why?" Rouge asked as her shirt was flung to her. Sally got her top back on at sonic speed ( A/N see what I did there? ;) ) and pleaded Rouge:

"Please…if he sees you here, he's gonna' think I cancelled. He had one hard punch, and god knows what he will do to me next if he finds you here. PLEASE!" Rouge sighed and rushed to get her baggy top on.

"Okay. I will be back in 1 hour Babyess, You need some H, and I want a pregnancy test!" The bat then flew out of the window.

Rouge was worried. Sally looked more than scared, petrified you could say as she left the squirrel. Who was Richard anyway? Stupid mug probably has control of her or something…She sat on a nearby alley-way. The only place she wouldn't be seen. Most people knew her as the slag, slut, prostitute and many more. But most boys wolf-whistled to her as she walked past…nowhere was safe for her. An hour had gone by, but Rouge wanted some time away from her horrible apartment. Too many bad vibes whispered through the air to her, and wouldn't let her forget who she is. The daytime air was cold, and she didn't own any jumpers or anything. She looked down to the ground, and her body started to hurt again. Her arms felt like they were burning…and crawling. She needed her H…

"Rouge?"

Her thoughts were interrupted. Rouge thought it was another skanky man who wanted her body. So she roared back…

"Depends…"

"Aint' seen you in a while." The voice seemed really sweet yet familiar.

"Yeah, ive' been busy with other men…"

"Huuh? O_o

"Yeah you heard me, other men want my body to yano', you're gonna' have to wait…" Rouges eyes were still closed. Her anger grew, as this guy was annoying her, and that her body just cried out for H.

"Other men want your body?"

"You know who I am…you know what I do. Don't expect me to be yours!"

"Rouge…Its me, Tails." Tails stood next to Rouge, shocked to what he just heard. Rouge shot up and her eyes widened. She hadn't seen Tails in years, and he just popped out of nowhere. She smiled and gave him a big bear hug.

"Tails…my little man!" She for once sounded cheerful and happy. Tails on the other hand,

"Rouge…what's going on?" Shit. Rouge just told Tails that other men have her too…fuck!

"Hmm…nothing." Rouge lied and looked down to the ground. All the happy memories of Sonic Heroes came back to her for a minute or two, but then she realised she could never go back.

"Don't lie. What the fuck was all that about? And…how did you get them bruises?" Rouge panicked, it was only a matter of seconds before Tails sussed out what she is, and does. Tails was a smart kid, but he didn't think before he spoke. Everyone would know now…she shouldn't have opened her big mouth.

"I…I…Gotta' go." Rouge ran as fast as she could and flew away.

"Wait Rouge! COME BACK!" Tails shouted, but it was no use. The fox sighed to himself, he hadn't seen Rouge in years…and when he eventually did, he found out who she is. He stepped back and then stopped. Thinking to himself about Rouge, he turned back and could faintly see Rouges outline. He followed Rouge to where she was going. He would find out more about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope my spelling was better guys:D hehehe.<strong>

**Yes Yes…Sally is also a prostitute…Rouge deserved a friend!**

**&I LOVE TAILS:D I sooo wanted to add him to ma' story…so I did:P – and sorry the chapter is quite short, mother told me to turn my laptop off D:**

** Hope you enjoyed, please review, thanks:D love youuuuu. x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey updated again yaaaay.**

**I just wana' say thanks to all of you who read this story:D please leave a review on what I can improve, or just to show how wonderful it is;) *gives huuugs* Thanks y'all.**

**Enjoy. x x**

**WARNINGS – contains some violence and slight rape.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"_Other men want my body to yano', you're gonna' have to wait…" _The words kept spinning round in the fox's mind. What did Rouge mean by that. He had an idea…but she couldn't possible. He violently shook his head of the thought that popped itself into Tails mind. He was against it all, and never thought Rouge could become one of them…but it all added up: the bruises, the baggy clothes, the words…It could only mean one thing…

She was a prostitute.

Tails was walking a dark street ignoring the big touch guys on the other side staring at him. It seemed like they knew where he was going? They all pointed and laughed as Tails turned a corner. He was following to the Bat, even though she was long gone from that evening. He was still shocked about it if he was quite honest. She was a nice girl, even if her appearance was quite sluty. If she was a prostitute, he would know just where to look. There was an abounded building on the outskirts of town. You would only see the girls with next to nothing on, and the big tough men who stunk of weed and were mostly pissed or high 24/7. Tails used to be frightened of them kind of guys, and would use his 'older brother' for protection, but that would mean telling Sonic what he was up too. Last thing Rouge wanted is for nosey friends to be muddled into her 'prostitution life'.

As Tails could not yet see the building, but he noticed that the noise from the town had disappeared and the stench of alcohol and drugs made its way up his nostrils. His nose twitched in response, he rubbed it a few times seeing if it would make a difference. The beating of his heart became a faster beat, and he slowed down his walked pace. He didn't belong here. Something was telling him to run away now, but something else wanted to know what was up with Rouge.

The building was now in sight, and darkness grew. The air became thicker and his strength became weaker…he didn't know why though. With baby steps he approached the door. A man dragged a young, pretty girl into the building. Her screaming's of, "no please, let me go," didn't help her, just made the big man drag her faster. He gulped. Now he defiantly knew that Rouge was a prostitute.

"Hey, you…"

The twin-tailed fox turned his head slowly, to see 3 big mean coming his way. He stood still, and breathed slowly. As they approached, his eyes widened. The man in the middle was average height. He wore baggy black trousers, with a white vest top on. It imitated Tails a bit, as all his muscles stood out, showing them in their beauty. Tails had muscles, but they were no way as big as them. The guys eyes were a pale blue colour, a bit lighter then Sonics fur. He was a grey wolf.

"What you' doin' round ere' man?" The wolf raised his body slightly, so he was towering over Tails.

"I-I'm looking for someone…"

"Lookin' for someone ey'. Listen blud', yous is to pussy to be round ere'. Why don't cha' just beat it, before I punch ya' lights out…" The grey wolf talked very deep and tough, smirking as he saw Tails's reaction.

"I-I'm…not going un till…I get my friend!" Tails stood his ground, which by the looks of it, stunned the wolf.

"Eah'? Who might that be den'?"

"Rouge…" Big mistake. He shouldn't have said that. JeJe stood in front of Tails, still towering over him slightly. Rouges was JeJe's…no one was gonna' take that away. He chuckled evilly, which shocked Tails. Why was he laughing?

_**Tails POV:**_

_Why the fuck is he laughing? I don't see anything funny. Maybe he is the other guy she was telling me about? Still why am I thinking of this? I shouldn't be…it's her life. But c'mon Rouge, don't you have any control? Guys are controlling you…and having sex with you for money, or whatever you get from having sex with them. *sighs* Huuh? Now the other guys are laughing…great. _

"What you gonna' do JeJe?" (Big guy on JeJes right said that)

_JeJe…HA! What a name. I thought Miles was bad enough…Wait a min'. I know that fat fella',I recognise his voice. Ahh man…who is he? I so remember his voice from somewhere. If he could just lower his hood he is wearing…that would be great. Oh no. Me talking to myself made me not take notice of them. They are looking at me weird…too weird actually. Maybe I should just go…*Takes one step back*_

_Shit. Now they are after me…I think I should run? They look too strong for me to deal with.*gulps* Okay. Now I am worried…JeJe is clicking his knuckles…uh oh! LEG IT!_

**Normal POV:**

Tails ran as fast as his little legs could take. Right now he wished he had Sonic speed…Damnit. But because of his thoughts before, he didn't know why he was being chased down. Panting and swinging his arms and legs back, Tails ran to a nearby alley way, hoping they/he wouldn't notice. However he did. When Tails discreetly put his head back, only JeJe was running after him, fangs hanging out, and a Cheshire cat grin. Tails panicked in horror…this guy looked like he was going to eat him. He suddenly noticed the speed of wind slicing his face had slowed down, and his breathing became heavy on his chest. He was puffed out. His body couldn't take it…and it forced him to slow down. With a 'please-don't-kill-me' face, he turned around, still panting and crying from the pain. JeJe however was mega close behind him and pounced knocking Tails to the ground with a thud.

"After my Rouge ey'? She wouldn't be interested in a pussy like you. Fuckin' prat." And with that, he punched Tails in the face. The force was so strong, his face moved from side to side when the wolf punched the fox. Tails spat out some blood, which trickled down his chin.

"HELP!" Tails cried out in pain. JeJe thought that this wasn't a problem though…in the middle of the night, by a whore building? Not in a chance someone would help. He screamed like a girl anyway. JeJe covered Tails's mouth with a spare hand though; it was more fun when they were being held down and forced not to scream. That was only in his raping though. He pulled out his pocket knife and placed it on Tails's chest. He dug it in, and scrapped. Screaming in pain, Tails couldn't defend himself. JeJe was sitting on chest, while his knees dug into Tails's upper arms. Tears rolled down his eyes, why wasn't anyone helping him?

The slicing continued, but in different places of Tails's body. JeJe looked Tails up and down when he placed the knife to the younger man's throat. Tails's chest and belly was covered in blood from the cuts. The wolf licked his lips,

"Do you hate pain?" JeJe whispered. Tails didn't want to answer…JeJe was up to something.

"I SAID…Do you hate pain?" The wolf grabbed Tails's hair and hit his head on the ground. Tails hissed before shaking his head.

"You hate pain? I LOVE when my victims hate pain. It makes them scream louder…" JeJe laughed and Tails frowned. What did that mean? He had an idea when JeJe started to kiss his neck. Fuck. He was gonna' be raped. The wolf had made a mistake though by removing his hand to touch Tails's crotch.

"HELP, SOMEONE HEL-"Just like Rouge, his mouth was covered to prevent him from screaming. The yellow fox was a virgin…which meant he still had his innocence. These were JeJes favourite type of victims…he felt like after the sex he owned them. This however it was different, it was boy/boy. Still kissing the neck belonging to the man underneath him, he started to unzip Tails's trouser, and rubbed his member. Tails hated it. With Tails spare hand, he managed to slap JeJe right across the face, and he continued this until JeJe coughed up some of his blood. The grey predator growled and his eyes became red. He took off his belt, and tied Tails hands together very tight.

"W-Why you d-doing this?" Tails asked, as the bear like hand wasn't over his mouth anymore. JeJe didn't answer…he was fuming with anger. He wanted to kill this sun of a bitch after he had his way with him.

"If you scream…or shout for help I swear to god…I will kill you AND Rouge." JeJe blackmailed Tails. It was probably the only way to make Tails shut his trap. JeJe bit down hard into Tails neck, leaving puncture holes like a vampire would. In between sucking the blood he said,

"I'm…doing this…because you want MY Rouge. You must be…hurt!"

Tails cried as JeJe undid the buttons on Tails jeans. He didn't have an erection yet, but he probably would do after this rape. Footsteps could be heard at the same time as JeJe pulled Tails trousers down, reviling his black boxers. Eyes widening, Tails's left ear twitched. He turned his head and smiled with delight.

"Thank god…HELP!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" And with a shout, JeJe slapped Tails, not noticing 2 figures standing there. When he did, he turned his head, and growled.

"Who are you?" JeJe stepped away from Tails, realising he was out numbered. The smallest of the figures ran over to Tails.

"Sonic…thank god." Sonic pulled Tails up so he was against that wall, and untied him. He cradled his younger brother, who cried into the blue hedgehogs arms. Shadow walked over to JeJe however, he did the dirty work, while the faker hugged the victim.

"You're gonna' pay for that, dickhead!" Sonic threatened. Still hugging Tails, however his eyes set on JeJe. They knew who he was, they knew what he did. The scary thing for JeJe was that he didn't know them, and he had never seen them before. He flung towards Tails, but Shadow was one step ahead. With great force he pounded JeJe into a nearby wall, damaging the wall with a crack. JeJe hissed at the pain, and attempted to hit Shadow back. Fail.

"You think you can beat up the ultimate life form? AAHAHAH, Go ahead, try your hardest…" Shadow laughed at the lame attempt's that JeJe had. He was strong enough to hold down Tails, Shadow on the other hand…Nu uh. Of course Sonic wanted some action as well, but Tails was more important right now.

"You son of a bitch, let me go. Yous don't know who you're dealin' with…"

"Oh, I think I do," Sonic laughed. "You're the rapist…we know everything about you…"

"Yous stalkin' me or saink'?"

"Stop talking hard…because you aint!" Shadow growled and pushed him harder against the wall.

"Oi blud'. You betta' let go of me, otherwise I will kill your friend…"

"YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM!" Sonic shouted, so that his voice echoed around the building. It was so loud that it interrupted Rouge and her costumer.

"What was that?" She asked, attempting to look out of the window.

"Sh…nothing babe!" The man carried on with his business…but Rouge recognized the voice. She stared out of the window. The 4 boys was not far from Rouges flat, but far enough to only hear mumbles instead of detailed voices!

"Sonic…calm down!" Shadow said. Sonic was up on his feet and about a metre away from JeJe. JeJe laughed though at Sonics reaction. It was assuming…

"&your other girl…"

Sonic and Shadow were puzzled…what other girl?Tails knew who though, he sighed and said,

"Let go of him…"

"Tails wh-"

"JUST…do it."

Shadow groaned at being told what to do. But he released his grip and JeJes body flopped down. The grey wolf grabbed his belt and ran off into the distance.

"Shadow…" Tails breathed, Shadow glanced at Tails…he could of killed the mother fucker.

"The other girl is Rouge…I think she's in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>Doneeeee chapter 3:P yaaaaay *cheers and raises beer*<strong>

**Hope you liked it Poor Tails D; wrong place at wrong time buddy!**

**Sonic and Shadow to the rescue:P They are always the heroes;)**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think:3 love yah. x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love again yayay:)  
>Merry Christmas btw:P Hope you enjoy this chapter and the story.<strong>

**WARNING – contains alcohol and drug-use.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Hmph…and?"

"And? AND? This is Rouge we are talking about…"

Shadow ignored the annoying fox yelling at him. He simply crossed his arms, leant against the brick wall and closed his eyes. Tails however looked at him astonished. Ignoring the pain that occurred from his belly and wrists, he walked into the direction of home. He turned and faced Shadow one last time,

"Just so you know, I have seen Rouge. Bruises all over her body, a scared look in her eyes, baggy unfitting tops when she used to wear next to nothing…and I think she's addicted to heroin…" Sonic tilted his head slightly at the information he just received. That didn't sound at all like the Rouge they knew. How did young Tails even know about heroin? The blue hero turned his head to the right hand side of him, still not a care in the world from Shadow?

"Shadow?" Completely ignored. Sonic tutted to himself and walked off to Tails. After what just happened, he needed to protect his younger brother. Shadow deeply sighed to himself, how can Rouge be so…weak? He looked at the building near to him. Rouges apartment was in sight, but Shadow didn't know what room she was in. He didn't want to care, she left him, why should he care after what she had she said to him?

_**Flashback,**_

It was 11pm on a Saturday night. Everyone having a big party round at the R&D Bar near Sonics house as their last battle was a success. Alcohol was being shared and downed, and a person being sick was not a very pretty sight. Sonic was quite drunk, tipsy maybe? But he was still not right. He was hugging everyone he saw, and said "I love you man!" Knuckles was out of it, he was going the cha cha slide when 5678 was playing. Tails had the camera and was taking pictures of everything. He had never drunk before, so after 3 shots and a couple of beers he was a bit 'woah' a lot. Cream and Amy were forced to stay at home by Vanilla, and team Chaotix didn't really want to get drunk.

So that left two teams, Team Sonic and Team Dark…however Shadow wasn't exactly the party person. Omega…well he couldn't drink, it was damage him, literally. Rouge was taking down shots one at a time, not caring about how many or how her throat was burning. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Shadow chuckled a bit as he had never seen the brilliant champions 'Team Sonic' drunk and totally out of it before.

"HeHey Babeeye." Sonic thumped his hand around Shadows neck and gripped hold of his shoulder. Sonic was pissed, and he looked into the other hedgehogs eyes. Sonics eyes kept fluttering shut and then opening again, while his body swayed. Shadow shook his head and laughed. This was amusing…

"YouYour Looo00kInG Ver-ry PrettYy MiS3ss (A/N I know I suck at writing people drunk…buy oh well ) With that, Sonic placed a kiss on Shadow's cheek before completely collapsing onto the floor. Shadow watched the other crawl his way in and out of people, shouting, "I'm a worm…"

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Shadow cursed himself for even agreeing with Rouge to come to this party thing. He liked drinking…but he liked it in the comfort of his own home. He looked over to Rouge. She looked pissed too, but not as much as Sonic.

Rouge sat on the seat right in front of the bar, ordering the sexy barmen to bring her another shot after she finished the one before. Every time she gulped down one shot she squinted her eyes, and coughed a bit after.

"You shouldn't drink so much babe…" The barman grabbed her finished shot glass and filled it up again.

"I want it th-though…" Rouge coughed and this time sipped the one she had with a straw. The glass got bigger this time, which meant more vodka. She took a sigh and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"HEY!" She slapped it away and gave a death glare to the beastly figure behind her.

"Sorry love, just wanted to say you have one fine body…"

"Perv…" Was all Rouge could say, this man looked bad news, and she was more vulnerable to him considering she was alone. She sipped more of her drink, when she noticed the man sit next to her. She a gave a frustrated sigh.

"You look lonely hun, want me to join?" Rouge hesitated, but a voice inside her said, "Yes, I am alone. Please keep me company…" So she nodded and finished her drink.

"Let me get you another sexy," he clicked his fingers, and the barman took the glass. Rouge was impressed, even though her head was spinning.

"Drink up darling…"

"T-Thanks,"

"You here alone?"

"Hmm…yeah I guess."

"Aww babe, well now I am here,"

Rouge giggled like a girl, and decided not to drink this glass, knowing him he was trying to pull.

"So you here alone?"

"Yeah, I usually come to talk to Frank…"

"Frank?"

"Yeah barman? Nice block, he could have gone all the way you know,"

"All the way? :S"

"Yeah, I'm in show business, he wanted a part in this comedy and I got him the part. However he didn't want to in the end, shame really."

"Ohh, that kind of all the way, I thought you meant…never mind. Wait...You're in show business?" Rouge was now fully aware of her understanding.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone sweetheart, but I'm a millionaire." He winked before taking a mouthful of his Fosters.

"Woah really? OMG!" Rouge smiled and seemly got closer to the man…which he liked.

"I got a deal for you babe…You wana' be a star?" Rouge nodded in excitement.

"Then you can be one. You will be the next best star. Girls will wana' be you, men would want you…"

"Men would want me?" she asked herself and looked at Shadow; maybe this was her chance to get him to love her.

"Come back to mine now, so we can sign some paperwork. Me and you are going places sweetheart." The man put his arm around Rouges shoulder. She was so full of excitement but going with him now meant…leaving Shadow. Her smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, ergh nothing. I just need to talk to someone before I go…" She left the scene and made her way across the dance floor.

"Oooooh Roouuggiiiiieeeee…." Tails screamed and flung himself at Rouge.

"Hey Tails, are you drunk by any chance?"

"Heeelll NoooO….WeeleLL Mayyabe…ahahahahahahaha." Rouge hesitated to go to Shadow right now; maybe she should talk to this Team first?

"Youl' Tails, I gotta' ask you three something. Get your friends would ya" She asked kindly and fluttered her thickened eyelashes. Tails nodded very violent and quickly that he became a bit dizzy. The white bat (A/N In one of my previous chapters, I said she was grey…that was a mistake:3) laughed as the watched the fox attempt to walk to his pals. She followed him and until she was with Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"Heyyya." Sonic was a bit tipsy, but he wasn't that drunk anymore. He was aware of his surroundings, but muddled his words a bit. Knuckles on the other hand, passed out, forehead on the table and an empty beer bottle in his hands.

"OhhhH Noo0, Rougggie NeeEeds to SiT DooooWn Too…" Tails blinked very hard as he sat down on the chair next to Sonic. The twin tailed fox kept losing his balance, even though he was sitting down.

"Oh I think Yoouur Riight..." And with that, Sonic pushed Knuckled straight off of the seat, and pointed at it, grinning very widely at Rouge. She giggled and stepped over the drunken echidna, and sat down in the vacant seat.

"Hey guys, I need to ask you your option on something…" She looked at Tails and then at Sonic. The fox was completely oblivious that she even spoke, yet that she was even there. Sonic was however fully aware and was listening.

"This guy said that him and I are going places. Now hun, I love Sonic heroes…but I've always wanted to be a star. And he's a millionaire, so he's the best person…Should I go?" Curious, she now looked at the hedgehog, who was rubbing his chin like one of them 'smart people'. While hiccupping he said,

"Well *hiccup* If it's what you wa-*hiccup* want, then I would Sa-say go for it. But what about *hiccup* Shads?" Rouge turned her head in the direction of Shadow; he was hiding in a darkened corner with no interest in this place at all.

"I dunno' Sonic, should I talk to him?" Sonic didn't reply with words, he just nodded and twitched his head slightly in that direction of the other hedgehog. She smiled and kissed Sonics cheek as a thank you, the hero blushed. He hid his head in his arms in embarrassment as Tails next to him winked and shouted, "GET IN THERE!"

Rouge walked along across the dance floor to her team mate. Shadow opened an eye, and watched Rouges every move. Rouge smiled as she approached Shadow, but was only giving a glare as a response. As she was next to him, she leant against the wall and looked around dance floor. She didn't know how to start the conversation of her leaving Team Dark for good. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bothered voice,

"What do you want?" Shadow still leant with his arms crossed, but one of his eyes was open staring at Rouge. She coughed and said,

"I met a guy over the bar and-"

"How does that interest me?"

"Let me finish…He said he could make me a star, but I have to leave Sonic Heroes…" She titled her head so she could see Shadows whole face. Both eyes were open now, and they were sort of widened. He coughed, snapped out of shook and shrugged.

"What you don't care?" She asked sadly.

"Why should I? It's your life; you can do what you want with it…"

"Yeah but…at least care a bit?" She sighed and carried on leaning against the wall. Shadow had never been so cold hearted before towards her?

"I do care a bit…but I cannot stop you from going."

"Well try!" She snapped. She was getting a little annoyed at how Shadow acted like he actually wanted her to leave if she wanted to. She wanted it to be like in movies where he stops her and says, "no baby, I love you. Please don't go and leave me. Your my star," and sweep her off her feet. She know she was asking a lot, but c'mon Shadow…

"You're the one leaving, not me?"

"Yeah, but the fact that you don't even care enough to say you will miss me or anything? Shadow I don't wana' leave you…" She admitted and sighed before a few tears escaped her eyes. The black hedgehog didn't show it, but his heart skipped a beat. No of course he didn't want Rouge to leave, but he also wanted her to be happy."

"I don't care about a lot of things Rouge; this is something that is not in my control…"

"Nothings in your control…nothing ever has been!"

"DON'T…You dare" He threatened. "Don't anger me…"

"I aint' Shadow, your angering yourself. If you don't care so much about anything…then why try and save Maria?"

"…Because it was my job. Not Sonics!" Rouge raised an eyebrow, since when was Sonic mentioned here? Then she said something, which probably Shadow would never forget,

"You know what, Im gonna' leave and become a star. Next time you will see me I will be on tele. And by the way, if Sonic was in charge of the mission thingy involving Maria, she would have probably been alive now…" And with that, she walked away back to the millionaire. She didn't look back once, even though her heart was beating none stop. Shadow however was soooo angry. He growled at what Rouge had said, how can she even think that. He eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted together. He watched the 'bitch' walk out with the man's arm around her waist…

_**End Flashback.**_

Shadow continued to stare at Rouges apartment, it was now pitch black and no one was about. He let out a frustrated sigh to himself and rubbed his forehead. He didn't but also did want to see Rouge. After she left with the man and when he calmed down did he think to himself that what she said might have been true, what if the faker could have done a better job? But that doesn't matter, she knew how depressed he was for failing, and then she goes and says that?

He laughed under his breath to himself, and began to walk away. His movements began to slow down and his face relaxed a bit. He really wanted to see her, see that she was still alive. He growled at his curiosity and thoughts for making him go there. He began to quickly hover to her apartment, and stopped when he reached the front door. It was old and manky, and wasn't actually shut. You could just push it open, nice security. Not,

He walked into the front office part, where the lift and stairs was. It smelt quite nice for a place where a whore lives? Tails must have been wrong about her. He looked at the lift numbers, 20 was the highest floor. God, 20 floors and about 7 rooms on each floor, that would be some energy wasting. Some rough guy slammed the door open, and marched towards the lift, pressing number 20 as he barged Shadow out of the way. Shadow growled and looked the guy up and down in disgust, how dare he barge the ultimate life form. The other guy noticed,

"Yous' got somethin' to say?" He growled, looking Shadow in the eye. Shadow only smirked and raised an eye brow. Oh how patronising for the other guy.

"YOU AINT HERE FOR BABYESS ARE YOU?" He demanded to know and stomped his foot so loudly and hard that the vase other the other side shook. Shadow didn't move a muscles, he didn't blink or show any sign of facial emotion…

"No…" He replied and looked at the lift.

"Good, because the whore is mine…" The other guy was quite fat and smelt of piss. He wore baggy trousers that might have well have been off how low he has them. He wore a classic white top with a leather jacket. Oh how long have these sorts of guys been around…

Shadow obviously realised that if Rouge would be anywhere, she would be top floor with babyess…who the fuck is babyess? Was babeyess Rouge. He walked away, giving the other guy evils as he left and walked to the stars. No way was he getting in the lift with that punk. Pushing the door open he arrived at the stairs, there was hundreds, but lucky for him he could hover. Using some speed he pushed himself off of ground and sort of flew to the top floor. The stench from pretty flowers turned into drugs, alcohol, and sweat. Shadow noticed the smell of weed outside of the building, but walking in it smelt pretty. The other 19 floors must belong to regular people, people that live their everyday lives. Top floor was for whores he guessed.

He looked at a door; it had "Flower" written on it. Flower? He noticed that every door had some sort of name on it, must be there prostitution name. He searched every door until he found Babyess. Loads of ridiculous names were here, there was, "Fanny", and "Bitch", "Ino" and "sweetheart"…oh god. The black hedgehog cursed himself for coming here, what the hell was he thinking, this was a waste of time. He eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of curly pretty writing that spelled, "Babyess" Could this be Rouge, only one way to know…

*bang bang bang* He banged on the door quite loud and a young squirrel answered, looking…shall we say, sexy.

"You aint' Richard…"

"You aint' Rouge…" He sighed. Sally looked excited to see the black hedgehog,

"SHADOW! OMG…you're looking for Rouge. She's in that one hun, but I can't be seen talking to you, just kicked the door open and run in there" Before he could even thank her, she slammed the door shut. Richard must be that idiot downstairs, probably on his way up. He turned his head and looked at the door. Her nickname was, "Baby R" Nice. Shadow wasted no time in banging the door wide open, nearly breaking it from its hinges. His eyes shot open in disgust…there was Rouge, naked and about to inject herself.

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails and Sonic had already arrived home, and were now paying attention to Tails wounds. He was very weak due to loss of blood. He lay down on Sonics lay and let Sonic address to them.

"Need to teach you how to defend yourself buddy…" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah I guess…*sighs*"

"Oh c'mon Tails. I know he did them awful things but, least I saved you?" As best as he tried, he was trying to cheer up the upset and still in shock Tails, but it didn't really work, as Tails thought negative.

"Yeah but, next time you probably won't be there, and he will kill me after…"

"Now you listen here. No one is gonna' hurt you; they will have to get through me first." Sonic winked at Tails, and finished up washing away the blood.

"Im guessing, were involved in this JeJe guy?"

"Yeah probably Tails, well…he said he was going to kill you and Rouge, so yeah."

"Talking about Rouge, do you think she is a prostitute? "

"To be honest yeah…" Sonic told the truth, he usually said what he thought most of the time. Tails laughed at Sonics honesty, but something was still bugging him,

"Do you think she will come back?"

"I don't know, maybe Shadow will convince her to come back or something?"

"Nah, he doesn't care…"

"Can't really say that…I bet that they are having a laugh right now…"

**XxXxXxXx**

Shadow frowned as Rouge froze and watched as Shadow shut the door behind him. While Shadows back was turned, Rouge quickly ran towards the clothes that were thrown on the floor. It was a black mini skirt and her famous heart shaped top. She was scared, she hadn't see Shadow in a long time and he kicked her door open like some maniac. She stood in fear as she watched Shadow walk over to her, his eyes shut and his fists clenched. Oh boy was he not happy with what he just saw. Eventually it became that Rouge leant against the wall and Shadow a centimetre away from her.

"Why Rouge?" He whispered into her ear, which sent shivers down her spine when his cold ice breath sliced itself against her ear lobe. Just as when she enjoyed his company, panic started to go around her body. She screamed in shook and fear as Shadows hard and tightened fist punched the wall next to her. His eyes were full of anger and he needed answers.

"Are you a prostitute Rouge?" He said and growled as Rouge nodded. Like a waterfall tears streamed down her face and she couldn't stop shaking. What was Shadow playing at?

"So you're a whore, get money from giving men sex?" Shadow gave the definition of Rouge basically. She nodded again, and this time began to sob.

"How?"

"The m-man that told me I c-could be a star l-lied. He r-raped me that night *sniff* and I've been s-selling myself ever since." There was no way she could lie at a time like this. She wanted Shadow to know the truth, and it was a straight forward answer. He gave her a hug and looked at her body which was covered in bruises and scratches. He arms had little red dots which were surrounded by a brown sort of mark. She injects herself, which got Shadow a bit angry. Rouge had completely changed, for the worst.

"You're coming back with me…" He said, before slightly but ever so gently pushing Rouge off and collecting her stuff. Not much to collect, some clothes, make-up, and that was about it.

"I can't go Shadow…I belong here now!" The words she spoke killed her insides, and also put a 'omgg' face on Shadow. What the fuck was she on about?

"You wana' stay here? Don't be ridiculous…"

"No its true Shadow. I'm a whore now, this is where we belong. I…just can't leave my customers." Shadow couldn't help but laugh at what Rouge was saying…she would rather be basically raped every night then go home with Shadow? Rouge stroked her arm, like hugging herself. The raven coloured hedgehog looked at Rouges movements, and realised that she wants to do the heroin on her bed…

"Fine…but I'm taking these." He picked up the un-used needle and the others and was about to walk to the door. A very…now I mean very high pitched scream came from behind him,

"NOO, please don't take my H!"

"Your H?"

"Yeah, my H…well my heroin, we call it H so that the cops don't know what it is we are talking about. It took me a ha-…a lot to get them, please don't take them from me!"

"So you are defo' not coming back with me?" Rouges heart was screaming, "YES YES YES YES!" But however her body shook her head for her. Shadow threw the bag over to her, and said,

"I knew this would be a waste of my valuable time…" Before opening the door and storming out, Shadow was stopped by Rouge, who sweetly asked,

"Will I see you again Shadow?"

Shadow smiled, "Of course you will…but I will pay like all the others!" He stormed out slamming the door behind him. Baby R fell to the floor and burst out crying, now she was alone again…

* * *

><p><strong>;O I dunno' who to feel sorry for in this chapter:P You can review me who you feel sorry for or something:P<strong>

**I am shocking at people drunk XD**

**You still don't know who the beast is yet;) muahaha. And you will find out why Rouge Said no later on in the story…**

**If any of my English/spelling is bad…soz:P **

**Please Review, its helps me hehehe, thanks guys' x x x x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeyyya:) I'm back, n'yaaaa:P**

**Just wanted to say a thanks to all my readers and reviewers:D love yaaaah. x x**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

Furious, confused, frustrated, and sad, Shadow stormed home alone. Questions roamed and took over his mind. He's known the white bat for so long…and she's changed so much. What the fuck has she got herself into, sex, drugs…sex? Selling her body, how low must she go? He sighed and slowed down his storming pace. It was pitch black outside, no one was out. All tucked up in bed and probably fast asleep, apart from him. He was always a larry. He didn't choose to be, but he was.

"_And by the way, if Sonic was in charge of the mission thingy involving Maria, she would have probably been alive now…" _

He was still upset over what Rouge had said years ago. Sonic wasn't even alive at that time, he couldn't have done the mission. He sometimes thought that if the faker was, he would have done a much better job. 100%. But the sweet yet sexy voice still popped up in his mind from time to time. It annoyed him, but he couldn't help it. He missed the way she walked, and the way she talked to him, calling him 'hun' and winking at him. She made him feel, loved sort of. Like his life wasn't totally worthless. Seeing her like he just did though…how could she?

He turned a corner towards a house. It was quite large and posh looking, but it was a house after all, a place to live. Roof over his head he always moaned, even though he had to share it. It was obviously past midnight, but the lights were on.

"Strange..." Shadow said. "Why are they not asleep?"

Even though he had to share the place, he had his own room. Night time was his time. He liked being alone in the living room while watching horrors. Sonic tried to join with his 'scary movie nights', but nearly shit himself at Saw 5. It was entertaining watching everybody's hero trembling and scurry away. He watched while grinning as Sonic held his hands over his eyes and tried to run into his room, only to hit wall next to the door and knock himself out. That night was class, so funny. Shadow promised to make Sonic watch another horror, like…Chucky or something.

He put the key into the lock and twisted, hearing the door successfully click open. Yawning and pushing the door open, the hedgehog crept in, thinking that someone just left the light on by accident. He frowned at the fox and other hedgehog still on the couch.

"Hey Shads, how did it go?" Tails smiled and turned off the tele.

"Hmph…she's a whore."

"Shadow, don't say things like that!" Sonic snapped, shocked at Shadow who was walking towards the kitchen.

"It's true though, isn't it?"

"Well, it's obviously the case…but why? Where is she?"

"Not here, now stop asking questions."

"Shadow, this is Rouge, the girl you that always…well was around with. Your just gonna' let her sell herself?" Tails looked at him in disgust was curious, what did Rouge do that, made Shadow so upset?

"I offered to bring her home, but she said no. She wants to; it's not my place to tell her what to do with her life." Shadow yelled. He was still pissed off with the whole thing, and now the stupid fox and faker was trying to get involved.

"Oh c'mon Shadow…all of us know that- OW!" Tails attempted to stand straight, but were Sonic had mended his cuts. He clutched his stomach and winced at the pain. Sonic shot up and held his younger bro up, helping Tails keep his balance.

"C'mon bro, let's get you to bed. Its late and you need rest." Sonic smiled and led Tails to his bedroom. Sonic opened Tails door, and wished him a good night's sleep before re-shutting the door. While Sonic took Tails to his bedroom, Shadow helped himself to the vodka, and quickly drunk 5 mouthfuls of it. His eyes squinted as tightly as they could and he shivered at the hot feeling in his throat. He poured himself another glass, and felt slightly dizzy. While walking over to the sofa he grunted and turned away from the blue hedgehog crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow showed no emotion, but new Shadow was bothered. Sonic simple answered, led to yet another argument,

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Try me?"

"Sonic, piss off!"

"No. You tell me what's going on, she is still apart of Sonic Heroes, so I have a right to know…"

"She _was_ a part of Sonic heroes, but now is not. That's dead now, time to move on."

"Sonic Heroes is not dead, we have just grown up a bit…"

"Hmph…you and that idiot 'brother' of yours will never grow up, don't you understand that faker?"

"I do understand, the one thing I don't understand is you though, what's happened to you? Ever since Rouge left, you have been a miserable bastard. Cheer up for the love of god!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I am the ultimate life form, I-"

"Well act like it then!"

Shadow threw his glass out of his hands with great force. It shattered against the concert wall and it fell to the floor. Sonic jumped at the aggressive moment, and started to step backwards and Shadow growled towards him.

"Repeat that hedgehog?"

Shadow challenged Sonic, frowned and showing the true blood red colour of his eyes. The worried blue hedgehog stumbled backwards, sensing Shadows anger.

"Shadow, I didn't mean it. Chill please." Sonic tried to hide his fear. In all his years of fighting, he learned to never show fear; otherwise they would use it against you. And he was Sonic the Hedgehog, knight of the wind (in Black Knight) a hero, (in everyone) even at his bad sides he was good, (Unleashed). He backed away further until his sweating back hit the cold surface of the wall and Shadow was right in his face. Sonic flinched as Shadow hit the wall right next to Sonics face. The hero froze on the spot, and closed his eyes. Shadow could inflict pain if he wanted to.

"Don't…insult me." Shadow threatened but time ran his hands through Sonics quills. Sonic relaxed a bit as Shadow massaged his head, sighing at the slight pleasure it gave him. He slightly came to his senses though, and tried to pull Shadows hand away.

"S-Stop it. What's wrong with you? J-Just tell me…"

"Nothing's wrong with me faker…just happy." As Shadow whispered at Sonic, his breath stunk of pure vodka. Shadow was obviously drunk.

"Your drunk Shadow, I will take you to bed."

"Awww, aren't you a cutteee" Shadow chuckled and gave Sonic a bear hug.

"Promise me something Sonic; don't leave me like everybody else has."

"Shadow, what are you talking about?" Sonic frowned confused, why would Shadow care if Sonic left him?

"First Maria, then Rouge, and I'm making sure I don't …mess us up."

"Rouge hasn't left you, she's just in trouble that's all."

"Nonononononono, she told me that I was the reason for Marias death…then…stormed off. Then…I told her I would…pay like all the other blokes…do when I see her"

"Oh Shads you idiot, why do you say that?" Shadow held Sonic tighter when he asked that and sighed onto Sonics shoulder. Sonic sighed too, and let Shadow hold him.

"I loved…her Sonic"

"I know you did. Tell you what, how about me and you go to her tomorrow and sort something out?"

"Yeahhhh" Shadow smiled and couldn't keep his eyes open. He eventually fell on the floor in front of Sonic asleep.

"Woah, tough night…time for a good." He picked up the other hedgehog and placed him laying on the sofa. He stretched out before making his way to his own bedroom.

"_Poor Shadow,"_ Sonic thought. _"The mother fucker is messed up…"_

**XxXxXxXx**

That night that Shadow went weird, Rouge still on the floor crying. The one person that she trusted before, just said he would pay to see her again…PAY? She must obviously have been filth, scum, a slut, and any other disgusting thing about society.

"Shadow…please come back." She cried, "PLEASE…I need you, save me!"

She looked at the bag that now lay on the floor next to her, still full of her heroin (her H). She loved the feeling after it went inside her, why she would let shadow take it from her. The reason why Rouge couldn't leave here and go with Shadow was because she didn't want to put them in danger too. JeJe was evil, and so was the beast. There smug expression they gave when she was scared, they could easily find weak spots. And Sally of course, she couldn't leave her babeyess…not after Richard 'owned' her. Now the two girls were in danger, for their health and everything else.

Rouges shattered body made its way over to her other bag; Sally posted a pregnancy test ever since Rouge was sick one morning. Rouge doubted that she was pregnant, but that night when JeJe and the beast got their way with her, it wouldn't be surprising. She took the long piece of plastic out of her bag and held it in her hand. She was judging herself whether to take it or not, but she needed to know.

She made her way over to her bathroom, and locked the door. She was in there for a couple of minutes, before hearing a toilet flush. Shaking, she unlocked the door and shifted towards her bed. The 3 minutes was the longest time she had ever had to wait. Time didn't fly by, it was the complete opposite. She couldn't wait any longer; she had to know the results.

She cried, with her hand over her mouth. Crying, in shock. It was positive.

"What s-should I do?" She cried to herself, lost in thoughts she rubbed her belly. Knowing that awful man's child was inside her, made her sick to the core. She knew it was the beast, the other guys used protection. She continually rubbed her belly up and down, being flopping on her bed and closing her eyes. Should she ring the beast himself and tell him, or would that be a mistake?

* * *

><p><strong>If any mistakes, sorry, can't always be perfect on English:P<strong>

**Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think:)**

**Thanks. x x **


	6. Chapter 6

**D; I do apologise, the last chapter was wrong..this is the REAL chapter 6 x x x**

**OMG – double digits reviews:D hehehe. Thanks to you all for reviewing&reading:D 33**

**I know to some of you this hasn't been making sense:/ sorry, must have got a bit carried away XD**

**WANRING – Contains hang overs, some bad language, lots of violence and character death.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Shadow was drunk?"

"Yeah, was a shock to me too buddy…"

"I thought Shadow couldn't get drunk?"

"Obviously he can, he's probably sleeping still. He is going to have a massive headache when he wakes up.."

"Yeah…Or a bit angry!"

Tails and Sonic sat on the living room couch, waiting for the black hedgehog to awaken. It was now 12 o'clock in the afternoon, and day time television was all that kept them entertained. Waiting for the black bastard to awake…was pretty boring. Sonic looked over at Tails, with a frown and his thinking face. Tails simply channel surfed and twiddled his hair with his fingers. Yeah…boring.

Sighing from time to time, our hero searched the room with his eyes, nothing really to look at. Just a basic living room, until his gleaming green eyes caught his guitar. Yes, Sonic had not really been busy since Eggman was 'planning' something big. A lot of years had passed, and he thought to himself to learn to play guitar. He hadn't played in a while; he used to play for Amy to get her to shut up. When he played, people seemed to like and enjoy it, so he carried on and became a pro. (A/N –OMG! Image Sonic playing the guitar, would be amazing in my eyes:D LOL)

He lifted himself and picked up his instrument. He hasn't played in a while, so he might be a bit off. He sat back down next to his little brother, who stared at his every moment.

"You gonna' play it?" He asked and turned tele off.

"Yeah, well…im gonna' try."

With that, Sonic started to tune it, his faced showed that, 'I've forgotten' look, which made Tails laugh. When it was successfully tuned, Sonic smiled and started strumming that D, G and A chords in a familiar pattern. At first the fox was puzzled, but it was so annoying because he knew the tune, just not the song. He clutched his head trying to remember, as Sonic starting singing…

"**I can't, believe what my girlfriend did today…**

**She screamed, so loudly and then she turned away."**

Tails brain quickly snapped and he knew the song. He gasped with a massive smile on his face, and Sonic stopped strumming.

"Sing then…" He said, and then played the last few chords before Tails started to sing…

"**Why did she cut me down to size****  
><strong>**She left me wondering, "Can I do it right"**

Sonic hit the F chord with great force, and the both of them sung the chorus while Sonic also played the chords perfectly:

"**What am I gonna' do, now the games up  
>Can't get her off that's kinda' rough<br>She better not tell my mates today.  
>So baby tell me now do I need to measure?<br>Because I'm feeling under pressure,  
>I'm just hoping that this fear will go away…<br>DON'T WANA' BE A FAKE!"**

The strumming had stopped and so did the vocal chords, instead they laughed. Tails then raised an eye brow at Sonic, who was day dreaming and grinning at the same time. He was obviously thinking of another song, but what one was the obviously question?

"Ready?" Sonic asked impatiently, and put his fingers at an Fm chord.

"For what?" Tails asked in annotation and curiously. Sonic didn't answer however, just started to strum at a VERY familiar beat.

"Oh Sonic no…"

"**What goes up must come down; yeah my feet don't touch the ground…"**

"Sonic shut the fuck up…"

"**See the world spinning upside down, a mighty crash without a sound…"**

"Hahaha, Sonic…"

"**ALL TOGERTHER NOW, SONIC HEROES…SONIC HE-"**

The beat and singing had stopped once again, as a unfamiliar presence occurred in the room. Standing with his hands in fists and his famous evil glare on his face…was Shadow.

"You…woke…me."

"And it's about time." Sonic tried to joke, but Shadow really wasn't in the mood for it with a pounding headache. He simply removed Sonics guitar from Sonics lap and placed it in the cupboard. Sonic pouted though, he was enjoying himself.

"You aint' getting that back…"

"Aw come on Shads, just until your headache goes?"

"Hn…" Was Shadows only reply, he dragged himself to the kitchen and managed to poor himself a glass of water. Gripping his head in process, he knew it would eventually go. Tails couldn't help but laugh, which gave him a dirty look from the blue hedgehog.

"Well…least he's awake…"

"Yeah. He will just go back to sleep though!"

"Oh no he won't." Sonic got up and was about to walk into the kitchen, until Tails replied with,

"Why not? We aint' got any plans, so what's the problem?..."

"Well we do have plans, if he remembers," Leaving Tails with that thought and answered question he made his way into the kitchen, watching as Shadow kept drinking loads of water.

"Its your own fault you know Shadow."

"Shut the hell up faker, before I rip your fucking mouth off…"

"HEY, no need to threaten…"

"Im pissed off, and don't need immature hedgheogs to wind me up…"

"Well hurry up and get your headache gone, if we wana' see Rouge we need to leave soon!"

"WHAT?" Shadow quickly shot up and flung himself in Sonics direction. Sonic quickly flinched and covered himself for protection…he couldn't be bothered to fight back. He was surprised when he found that Shadow had slammed his fist right into the wall, next to Sonics head. Breathing quite heavily at the shock, Sonic faced Shadow. Anger took over the blood colour of his eyes. Only one word to describe them…scary!

"We are not, and I repeat NOT…going back there!"

"What do you mean? You wanted to?"

"WHEN…when did I say that I wanted to?" Shadows controlled his anger; he was not going to be taken over. He's Shadow the Hedgehog; he can control a measly emotion.

"Last night…you said that you wanted to see Rouge today, try and convince her to come home?"

Shadow removed his hand from the wall, and placed his arms by his side with his head facing down. Tails was watching from the kitchen, Sonic could see from the corner of his eyes. He also saw that Shadow was…quite sad?

"Shadow, just go over there?"

"…I…No!"

"Come on, you're gonna' prove to Rouge that you are the man…that you can save her from that hell hole…"

"But she said that-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT SHE SAID." Sonic finally snapped, for once in his life he actually yelled at his 'enemy'. "You go over there NOW, and sort her out. I will come with you, so I can see how you're gonna' do it and I will try and help. But first get your sorry butt out of here, she NEEDS YOU…"

Sonic gave a bravo speech, and he pointed towards the door, it was now 2pm (Where the hell did those 2 hours go? Sonic playing his guitar? B) ) Shadow sighed, knowing Sonic was right. He had to do this…for the bat that was in Team Dark, the real Rouge. He lifted his head with pride, and basically marched to the front door.

"Coming then Sonic?" He said as he opened the front door, determination within him. Sonic nodded, but quickly stopped.

"What about Tails, no way is he staying here by himself…"

"Sonic I will be fine!" Tails reassured him, with a smile and a shove towards the front door.

"But…"

"Just shut up…and go. Bring Rouge back." Sonic nodded, knuckle-touched his brother before walking out and shutting the front door.

**XxXxXxXx**

Sonic and Shadow were nearly at Rouges apartment, the smell of drugs and alcohol already appeared in the air. They ran most they way, before getting lost and having to retrace their steps in order to find out where the hell they were. It was now already 4 o'clock pm because of the time wasting run.

It came to the alley way, where Tails was nearly rapped. Shadow could feel the anger within Sonic…even when Sonic was behind him. Seeing that guy sexual harass his brother must have been horrible, and feeling of revenge must have slipped his mind?

"Don't worry faker, we will get him…"

"You too right I am!"

"You gonna' kill the mother fucker?"

" *sighs* As much as I want to…I don't kill!"

"Surely you can make an acceptation? He was about to rape Tails, take away his innocence…make Tails suffer with the-"

"SHUT UP…JUST S-S-SHUT…I know that!" Sonic felt SO guilty. If Tails hadn't have been alone that day, then maybe that wouldn't have happened. Trailing behind Shadow, our blue hedgehog hero could only think that Rouge might be in the same position…hurt and tortured. Maybe Shadow feels the same pain that Sonic did that night?

Sonic was about to walk out of the alley, until Shadow slammed him into the wall a put a finger over his mouth.

"Shhh…" He whispered, and continued to look at a building. Sonics sneaky eyes peered through Shadow gap at the back of his neck. They apartment looked vile, like a washed up old building. Two men, were walking into the building. One of them wore a big black coat, preventing them to see his true identity, the other however…

"Jet?" Sonic asked himself, as his eyes shot open.

"What the fuck is Jet doing here?" Shadow ears twitched, but it wasn't because he cpuld hear Sonics whispers…

"Shadow?-"

"SHH…" Sonic was rudely cut off from his speaking, but understood why. Faintly, if you really listened well, you could hear screaming and shouting.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked the air. He looked at Sonic, both with 'oh my god' expressions.

"NOO!" A massive scream could be heard from the top floor. Quick as lighten, the two hedgehogs ran out and Shadow flew all the way up there.

"Bastard…" Sonic hissed, as he didn't have the awesome flying ability that Shadow had. He simply used his supersonic speed to run all the way up to the top floor. During the flight, Shadows eyes watered as he wouldn't close them. The sharpness of the wind made them sting, but he didn't give a fuck about that at the min. Hands clenching as hard as they can and eyes becoming a death red, he roared all the way up. He found the window and broke into it, successfully kicking to big guys down.

"Shadow?" A scared voice said from the corner of the room. There was Rouge, handcuffed to the bed. However, no one else was here apart from the guys, which appeared to be guards. Rouge was fully dressed, and was not handcuffed to the bed in a sexual position.

"Shadow please…" She pleaded and tried to break at the handcuffs. Shadow imidatly ran over and hugged her,

"Whats the problem then?"

"They…they are killing Babyess!"

"Who the-"

"SALLY! Next door, PLEASE HELP HER!" Shadows head shot up, the screaming was indeed Sally, not Rouge. Just as his thoughts were occupied, Sonic shot in and saw Rouge.

"Sonic, stay here!"

"But why do I-"

"Protect Rouge, Sal's in trouble." Shadow shot past Sonic broke into the next room. Sonic obeyed Shadow, he had no idea what was going on, he simply stacked it while running over to Rouge. Using his strength he pulled apart the handcuffs, realising her from the grip of them.

"Sonic" She smiled.

"Hey there." He smiled back, he's hadn't seen Rouge in years, like the others. He frowned at her weird, expression though…

"Sonic look out…" She panicked. Sonic was immediately on guard, spun round and protected Rouge by spreading his arms out. He saw a dark figured in the Shadows, his voice was so familiar…

"Step away from her…" He threatened, and pulled out his gleaming dagger from his big fat coat pocket. Sonic gulped, but stood his guard.

"No way, if you want her, you're gonna' have to get through me!" Rouge quickly wrapped her arms around Sonics waist. He noticed this and patted her hair. Her gleaming light blue eyes met his glistening ones. She knew she was safe with the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Jealous are we?" Sonic chuckled. The guy then growled, and then took his right foot out of the shadows until…

_**Shadow busting into Sally's (Babyess's Room)-**_

Shadow appearance made everyone jump and flee from the blooded girl they surrounded. She was tied down, naked and almost dead. He was disgusted by all these foul men that stood in her room. What shocked him the most was that Sonic was right; Jet did walk into the building. He stood there, laughing as Shadow looked at him.

"Jet?" He asked.

"Yeah? Surprised?" Jet laughed measly and grabbed Sally by her hair. She cried at the touch and pain she was receiving. He sarcastically pretended to be nice, stroking her hair and kissing her neck. Shadow gritted his teeth, this was utterly disgusting.

"Let her go…now!"

"Or what? What you gonna' do?" Shadow smirked, and got out his chaos emerald. Jets eyes widened as Shadow shouted,

"CHAOS SPEARS!" All the 3 men that were in the room fell down to the ground lifeless. Shadow however purposely missed Jet, who gripped onto Sally for protection. Taking big, devil like steps, Shadow made his way towards Jet, ready to kill the mother fucker.

"Stop! Don't move any closer." Damnit. He pulled out his dagger, the same as the guy in the other room and placed it to Sally's neck.

"If you move closer-"Shadows eyes averted from Jet though, and made their way to the yellow figure coming in from the window. Tails sneaked into the building right behind Jet, and nodded at Shadow. Shadow nodded back and his eyes went back to Jet, who was about to finish his sentence…

"I will kill her and-"

"NOW!" Shadow shouted. Jet was taken by surprise as a fox grabbed his arms and put one arm over Jets neck. Sally now fell to the floor, still crying. Her glistening with water eyes looked up at Shadow, who simply picked her up and carried her bridal style out.

"OI!" Jet shouted, It caught Shadows attention, but he didn't want to face the bastard.

"If I don't get her, I will have to go for someone else…Like, Amy or Cream…" He evilly chuckled. However Tails was fuming. The dagger that now lay on the ground, was picked up with Tails spare hand, and was put to Jets throat.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT CREAM!" And with that, Tails thought his instincts of killing and his weakness of blood, and he sliced Jets throat open. Blood squirting out onto Jets chest and Tails upper arm. Letting fresh bird blood escaped and shot out of his throat, the twin-tailed fox didn't want someone preventing it from coming out. Jets eyes went crossed eyes, loosing too much blood form it escaping and his, chocking on it. His body eventually had enough.

"What did I just do?" Tails asked, and pushed Jet away. The body just simply rolled over in blood. Now his green feathers were stained with dark red blood. Tails body shook. Jets blood was on his hands…literally.

"Well done!" Was all Shadow could say to the brave fox.

"He got what he deserved!" Tails nodded at Shadows comment. Now his moods had changed, he was quite proud. He stared in Shadows direction and pointed. Shadow frowned and he turned his whole body round, seeing a big fat grey feathered bird remerged from the shadows. All three that weren't present in the room that consists of Sonic and Rouge ran over.

"STOP!" Sonic shouted and put his hand out to them. "He's got a gun!"

Shadow stared at this beast like figure, who now pointed the gun in their direction. Shadow, Sally and Tails quietly and slowly walked over to Sonic and Rouge. Gun still pointing in basically their faces.

"Hold onto me…" Shadow whispered so quietly that not even this ass in front of them could hear. They all suddenly touched Shadow in a way, even if it was just a finger. The guy noticed that Tails was covered in blood; he growled and pointed straight into Tails face. Every foot step he made closer to Tails, the poor foxes heart pounded harder. This guy didn't joke around, he was serious.

"Why are you covered in blood?" He yelled. Tails shook; he didn't want to say that he just killed someone.

"It was Chaos…" Shadow smirked at the next word he was going to say. He gripped hold of his emerald hidden under Sally and shouted,

"CONTROL" They all imidatly disappeared, leaving the beast speechless. He cursed and roared tearing apart Rouges apartment…He had lost.

**XxXxXxXx**

Shadow had teleported them back into their house. Tails ran to the bathroom, scared and sort of crying. Sally was placed on the sofa and Rouge sat by her side, cleaning her with the wet towel that Shadow had given to her. Sonic was still confused though; he had one more question to ask Rouge...

"You know that guy that you called the beast?"

"Yeah…" Rouge panted and clutched her belly.

"Why the hell do you call Storm the beast?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG!;O The beast is Storm..I really didn't know who to put as the beast, I was like…"hmm, who won't they accept? XD"<strong>

**Annnnnyway, this chapter took me ages, hence why I haven't updated in a while:L I cbb to proof read:3**

**Please review what you think…:D Love yeah everyone x x x x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Gawd..been on writers block for ages D; why I haven't updated in a while:L**

**Here's chapter 7 :D enjoy. x x**

**WARNING- Mentions of drugs, the death of a bird, bad language and pregnancy.**

* * *

><p><span>From Bad to Worse<span>

The next morning, the grey bat awoke in Shadows bed, a bit flustered from yesterday. Shadow had kindly leant her his bed as there wasn't enough beds to go around. Still in the same clothes, she stretched and sighed gladly. Oh how she missed this place and all her friends. It was nice to be out of a place that stunk of alcohol and drugs…

Now she could relax and take a breather, away from that place and knowing Sally was in good care. Sally was now in hospital. Poor Shadow and Sonic tried to help, but her injuries were to bad. She was in so much pain they had to call for an ambulance. Shes in a better place now, where they can take care of her. Rouge will defiantly visited her soon, when shes allowed.

Hearing voices in the other room, her pointy ears twitched. She had very good hearing…one of the special things about being a bat. (A/N I don't know if bats have good hearing, I think they do:/) However she didn't care. Shadows bed was so comfortable that her body didn't want to be removed from it. She was used to an old, broken worn out bed. Shadows was nice and cosy. That's when she thought to herself, "Does Shadow actually sleep?"

Her head jolted up as there was a knock on the door. She was use to people knocking…it's just what comes next after the knocking on her door. But she eventually came to her senses that she was in good hands now. That she was away from that beast Storm and JeJe. It was actually impossible to get away from Storm though…his baby was inside her.

"Rouge, you awake?" Tails was on the other side of the door, fully aware of that Rouge was behind it. He knew his manners of knocking before entering. He was a polite fox that always took other people's feelings into account. That's what she loved about him.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want to hun." She sighed happily as the door opened. Tails stood and popped his head round the corner. He saw how happy Rouge was now in safety, which made him smile.

"Made you a cup of tea…" He said sweetly and placed it next to Rouges (Well Shadows) bedside table.

"Aw hun, you shouldn't have."

"Hey I wanted to be nice; it's probably been a while since anyone was nice to you…"

"Yeah, to right…" Her mood had changed. She now sat up and rubbed her arms, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry Rouge, really-"

"It's okay, really. Anyway, I heard about your heroic moment…"

"My what?"

"About when you killed Jet…" Rouge watched as Tails became a bit fidgety and started choking on his own breath. Tails was a sweet kid; last thing on his mind was killing someone. Rouge admired how brave he was, and found it sweet that he was protecting cream. Seeing that the air was sort of tense, she tried reassuring him. "Listen hun, he was evil. All of them there were! Someone had to kill him. And if you ask me, you were a bloody hero. You killed him to protect cream right?"

"Well…y-yeah…" Tails fiddled with his hair and immediately blushed. Now was a good time and probably the right time to tell everyone about his secret crush. They probably already knew, but still…

"Proud of you hun, come here!" She held out her arms for a hug, and Tails replied by walking over and hugging her. She hadn't had a hug in ages, it felt nice. They both wrapped their arms around each other and both smiled.

"Do you not think I'm a murder then?"

"No of course not!"

"Phew…" Both of them laughed, still hugging taking in the warmth.

"Rouge you smell…"

"Geeh, thanks Tails."

"I aint' even joking Rouge, you need some new clothes!"

"Yeah I do really." Rouge had to admit it, but she didn't smell like a field of flowers, more like a heroin type smell. Now releasing the grip of each other, Tails began to walk out of the room. Still a bit shaky about being confronted of the killing of Jet.

"Erhm, I will call Amy see if she has any clothes for you…"

"Oh god, not bright red dresses!"

"Matches your name though…" Tails winked before leaving the room. Rouge probably had the biggest smile on her face. Is this what it's like to have a family?

**XxXxXxXx**

A couple of hours had past; Rouge had had one sexy bath. She enjoyed actually lying down in water and soaking her fur in clean bubbles. She had probably used all their hot water up, all their shampoo, and all their there soap. However after all that, she still didn't feel clean. Yeah sure she felt fresher than she ever has done before, but something didn't feel right.

Was it because she was raped like 1OO times? She didn't really know, but one thing was for certain…she had to tell someone she was pregnant. She can't wait until she has the baby, she doesn't want a little grey bird coming out of her. She _never _wants to see his ugly face ever again. Nor that disgusting wolfs face.

Drying herself up, she split a bathrobe on and looked in the mirror. Her face was make-up less, yet her arms were covered in bruises. Shit! What about her heroin, that's gonna' be a bastard to overcome. After being a druggie and prostitute, she has only realised how much damaged she has done to herself.

"Get out of that bathroom bitch!" A familiar voice shouted and banged on the door. Rouges fur (A/N do bats have fur?:L) spiked up from the sudden surprise, and she gripped her heart.

"Amy?"

"That's right, get your butt out here girl, I wana' see ya'…" Amy giggled. "Oh, and here's some clothes, its only skinny jeans and a short sleeved top top, will that be ok?"

Oh no! A sleeveless top…it will revel all her bruises. But I suppose everybody knows anyway…

"Yeah thanks hun, just pop them in and I will come out when I'm changed." Rouge tried to hide the nervousness she felt inside, she was scared. Amy slightly opened the door and threw the clothes in. Before giggling and running off. She was still a little girl huh?

The grey bat put on the skinny jeans, which actually looked pretty cool, (She had her own underwear…) then a bra along with the dreaded top. Was quite nice, had "Te Amo" writing on it and it was a nice light blue colour. She split it on, it looked ok from her angle. But when she looked in the mirror horror struck…

Yes, along with her bruises and some markings of love bites, the top revealed her deepest secret. It showed her belly that had grown. Not in the fat way, but in the pregnant way! You could so tell that she was pregnant now. She thought this was fate, that this was the time to tell everybody that she was. Tears formed in her eyes and ran down her clean, soft checks. While taking one breathe in she thought, "Let's get this over and done with…"

**XxXxXxXx**

Everybody waited patiently for Rouge to appear. Well everybody means Amy, Tails, Sonic, Shadow and even Knuckles was there. They were all waiting to see there beloved jewel thief once again…none of them actually knowing the state she was in.

"What's taking her so long?" Amy asked a bit frustrated.

"She hasn't had a clean wash in years Amy; let her have a fucking bath…" Shadow yelled. Even though he sat in the corner, arms crossed, eyes closed and ignoring the world. Amy actually did as she was told, and waiting patiently. Tails and Knuckles just sat there watching tele, while Sonic tuned his guitar. (A/N :DDD)

They all suddenly stopped when they heard footsteps come towards the door. It was like all 5 of them were waiting for something to happen, all eyes on the door. Even though waiting for Rouge to get out was like waiting for paint to dry. The door handle was gripped and the door finally opened and it revealed a bat girl. A not looking so well bat girl.

"Hey…" She greeted awkwardly. Everyone started at her, faces gasped. They were just a bit shocked to see Rouge in this state. All 1O eyes staring at her, she felt a bit awkward and started rubbing her eyes, before eventually crying.

Amy was the first to move and comforted her. Hugging her tightly, letting Rouge sob on her shoulder. Everyone now knew the life of Rouge…was an even more shock to Knuckles and he wasn't even there at the time. Rouge eventually calmed down, letting Amy cuddle her. After she burst out crying, everybody came to their senses and comforted her too.

"Come sit here Rouge," Said Sonic as he led Rouge to his seat. Rouge nodded and smiled as a thank you. The only one who didn't comfort her was Shadow.

"You see now? What your life has become?"

"Shadow stop it!" Tails snapped, only to be glared ay by Shadow.

"You got yourself into this Rouge. You went round a stranger's house without knowing squat about him. And not only that, but after he raped you, you decided to sell yourself to other guys? WHY ROUGE!" He angrily yelled at Rouge sitting on the couch. Everyone was in shock, and couldn't get out the words to speak. Plus, when Shadow was mad…you can't mess with him.

"Guys could you give us a min…" Rouge asked the other 4 sitting on the couch. They all nodded and walked away from the sofa. All of them realising that the living room was in the middle of the house, they decided to literally leave, leaving a bat and a black hedgehog to have an argument.

"Do you think they will kill each other?" Knuckles laughed, and he walked down the concrete stairs.

"Nah…" Sonic replied, "They don't have the guts…"

"So what we gonna' do?" Amy asked, linking arms with Sonic. Damnit!

"Let's get a bite to eat?" Tails suggested and it was quite ironic that his stomach rumbled at the same time.

"Yeah cool." Tails and Knuckles laughed at Sonics attempt to get Amy off of his arm, but miserably failed. All 4 walked off into the city. Meanwhile, when they all left, Rouge turned back to Shadow.

"I-I…I couldn't run away…"

"Why not?"

"He said he would kill me…" Rouge then held her forehead in the palm of her hand. Shaking and feeling frightened she got up and looked into Shadows eyes.

"Not only did he rape me, get me into heroin, use me as his toy and blackmail me…but he also got my pregnant! Are you happy now, I have told you EVERYTHING about my shitty life!" She fell to her knees in front of Shadow. This wasn't the way she had planned on telling her friends that she was pregnant. A pain of guilt ran through Shadow. Seeing Rouge in this state made his heart ache.

"Hey now…" He too got onto his knees, lifting Rouges head. Her light blue eyes glistened as the tears formed. With a gloved hand he slowly rubbed her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" Rouge gasped as she felt nice strong arms hug her round her neck. She never got a hug from Shadow, or apologise, and she somehow managed to get them all in one say. Lucky girl!

"Thank you…"

"What for?"

"For saving me!" She rested her head on Shadows nice fluffy chest fur, closing her eyes and taking in his scent.

"You're welcome."

"Shadow can you promise me something? Keep me safe…"

"I promise I will whatever it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew:') finally done, hope you liked it:D (No proof read )<strong>

**I need to ask you guys, should it be a Shadow/Rouge relationship story? I'm gonna' write lemon, but I don't know if there more of brother and sister? Hmmm:/**

**Anyway, please review, love yah guys. x x x**


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

**Yaaaaaay! I've updated fast for once:P **

**This is supposed to be a sweet Rouge/Shadow (so contains Shadow/Rouge)moment, no Lemon because of pregnancy… **

"_**Lyrics to a song will be set out like this…so it doesn't confuse you..."**_

* * *

><p><span>From Bad to Worse – Chapter 8 Part 1<span>

Rouge smiled while in Shadows hug. Now he had promised to keep her safe. No more JeJe, or Storm, or Richard, and now thanks to Tails no Jet. She enjoyed the sweet yet tight embrace Shadow had. It said, "I'm here, I'll be there" Well to Rouge it did anyway. Rouge moved along with Shadows swaying. It was a long hug, that meant so much to them both.

Minute's passed so quickly, it's like time flew by when hugging. Rouge noticed the time and looked up to see if Shadow gave her any sign of, "get off of me!" Surprisingly there was none, he just had his eyes shut and a cute smile across them tanned cheeks of his. For once in her life Rouge felt loved, like someone actually wanted her hugs and not her body. For 1O minutes of her life, she had forgotten about her past and not thought about her future job…instead it was the life she was living now.

The future looked bright with Shadow.

"Shadow, what am I gonna' do about this?" She looked directly in his face, watched his eyes open before gripping onto her belly. She was obviously asking about hers and Storms child. Shadow tilted his head and gripped her belly too.

"Whatever. You want to keep, it I'll be there. If you want to get rid of it, I'll be there."

"Really? You really mean it?" Rouge smiled widely while Shadow chuckled. Both gripping onto her belly and looking into each other's eyes. There was just that one question in the back of her mind, which could cause this moment to stop. Fighting her heart though, she just had to ask…

"B-But, I don't get it. When I last saw you, you said that the next time you see me will be when you pay, and now you're saying you will be there for me?" Rouge looked down to the floor ashamed. The mood was so perfect, and now you couldn't even cut the tension with a knife. Shadow raised Rouges head so that they were an inch away from each other.

"We all say things we don't mean sometimes…" Shadow smiled before getting up from his place. Rouge understood this and knew it was true. She didn't mean what she said to Shadow before about "If Sonic was alive then he could have save Maria"…No she didn't mean it at all. She still sat in front of him on her knees. Tears still fell from her eyes and her cheeks were wet from this. Shadow lowered his hand down towards, a signal of he wanted her to get up. Rouge nodded before grabbing his hand. Her legs were still a bit wobbly from how nervous she was. The amazing thing was that now Shadow knew she was pregnant, and he could see how horrible her body looked…however he didn't seem to care.

Shadow walked over to the Surround sound CD player. Everything was flashy, or was it that Rouge had basically nothing at her old flat which is why this seems a lot? The guys here seemed to have a lot of money, stash load to be truthful. Plasma screen tele, Sonic had a wicked, really expensive guitar; Tails had all the machinery he needs for his invention things. I guess being a hero does make you rich?

Suddenly music surrounded the air. While Rouge admired the place, Shadow had turned on his music player and put it on surround sound. The whole place boomed with the beat of the song.

"When was the last time you danced?"

"Years…why?" Rouge raised an eyebrow as Shadow walked towards her and grabbed one hand with his. These hands were pulled out towards the right side of them, while the other hand went behind Rouges bottom back. With a cheeky wink, Shadow started to move his feet.

"Shadow, I can't dance…"

"Just go along with the sound, and for once in years enjoy yourself…"

"_**I know I stand in line until you think you have the time**__**  
><strong>__**To spend an evening with me**__**,**_

_**And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance**__**  
><strong>__**You won't be leaving with me…"**_

Shadow sure knows Rouge to well; this was one of her favourite love songs of all time. She started humming the tune as she moved her meet and danced with Shadow. Swaying and gliding, laughing and sighing, both were having a good time. Rouge was good at her hip movements…well of course she would.

"_**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two**__**,**_

_**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."**_

That last line meant something to Shadow. When they line of the verse was sung in the song his heart skipped a beat. Maybe this song was a reminder of what could happen with the relationship of them to if he said how he felt. Shadow and her had been so close in the past, I mean…Shadow in Eggman's base and Rouge a jewel thief trying to take Eggman's treasure…Maybe it would ruin if he said those 3 words.

"_**I can see it in your eyes**__**t**__**hat you despise the same old lies you heard the night before**__**,**_

_**And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true**__**a**__**nd never seemed so right before**__**,"**_

Rouge moving along the living floor with Shadow, she rested her head on his chest again. She loved hugs and cuddles. She examined his heartbeat, it was quiet fast, and they weren't even moving that slow…Maybe he's just totally un fit. Or maybe he felt the same way as she did towards him? Nah, probably not. She shook the idea off of her shoulders…

"_**I practice every day to find some clever lines to say**__**  
><strong>__**To make the meaning come through**__**,**_

_**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you,**_

_**The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue**__**…"**_

Both knowing what line was coming next, each heartbeat grew faster and faster. They don't know why it was this line…maybe because it summed up both their feelings into one…

"_**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you."**_

The instrument bit came now, there movements had gotten' faster and a bit more lively. She's hands were now on Rouges hip, while she moved them in a swaying and sexy pattern. She bent her whole body back, but she winced at the pain in her belly.

"Don't move like that…" Shadow chuckled while gently pulling back.

"Sorry…habit I guess." Rouge blushed, but was then twirled round and round, until back into the same position. This time movements had stopped and now crimson eyes caught light blue eyes.

"_**The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and, oh, the night's so blue**__**…"**_

Without any of them realising, the sparks went flying around them. Heads moved closer and eyes were now shut. Puckered lips were almost touching…

"_**And then I go and spoil it all by sayin' something stupid like "I love you."**_

Lips an inch touch out…

"_**I love you ,**__**I love you, I **__**love you**__**!"**_

So close…*BANG BANG BANG!*both cursed the banging on the door for interrupting the moment. However, moment was over and they could get it back. Crossly and a bit embarrassed, Shadow stormed over to the door,

"Yeah, what?" He yelled as he answered it. He tutted and raised an eye-brow at the puffed out fox trembling at their door. In between breaths and pants, Tails said,

"You'll…never guess…who I…just bumped into!"

* * *

><p><strong>See…supposed to be sweet, don't know if it was… XD<strong>

**Song, Somthin' Stupid –Frank Sinatra**

**I'm sorry I had to leave it here In a rush as laptops about to die D; (need to find the damn charger) I promise that part 2 will defo be soon(Y) please review though thanks:). x x**


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

**Had time to write, so I did:') haha**

**Reason why this is part 2 is because I wrote in the little box thingy and laptop had 1O mins to live, I was only half way through D;**

**WARNING- Contains fighting and hurting to a fox (XD)**

* * *

><p><span>From Bad to Worse – Part 2<span>

In Empire city Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Amy walked along the pavement. Knuckles and Tails were behind laughing at the poor hedgehog in front that had a pink hedgehog attached to him. They all didn't know where to go; Rouge was back at the house talking with Shadow so they should be out for at least 2 hours…

It had only been 1O minute's.

"So…where are we actually going?" Tails asked curiously, everyone actually had it on their minds but no one could be bothered to ask. There was total silence. "Hello, anyone going to answer me?"

As an answer, Knuckles simply shrugged. Then as expected looked in front of him, Tails just tutted and caught up with Sonic and Amy. Amy was happily giggling to herself and leaning on Sonics shoulder, however our blue hedgehog looked troubled.

"What's wrong with you?" Tails asked after he waked Sonic over the back of the head. "You've been acting weird for a while?"

"I'm just…thinking about how Rouge is pregnant with Storm. I could have told her he was a bad bird?" Sonic looked down to the ground, confused as how Rouge got into that situation in the first place.

"Well…last time I saw Rouge was at the partay!" Knuckles chuckled. "Even though I don't remember a god damn thing!"

"Yeah me neither…" Tails realised. "I think we were all pissed out of our heads…"

"Do you think that's when she met him?" Sonic asked. Amy on the other hand had no idea _her _Sonic got drunk, she gasped and asked,

"When did you get drunk mister?"

"Years ago…"Sonic said as he raised a brow. Amy looked as angry as a grey cloud. "I think it was after Sonic Heroes, to be honest I'm not all that sure…"

"Hm…" Was all Amy could answer back! Now she had let go of Sonic and crossed her arms, stopping in the middle of the pavement.

"Well I'm gonna' love you and leave you. Promised to go and see Cream. By guys!" She happily waved and through herself at Sonic. The force was so great that Sonic feel backwards onto the ground.

"By Sonikuu." Amy giggled before kissing him on the cheek and running off into the distance. While Sonic rubbed his cheek like there was no tomorrow, Tails and Kncukles laughed.

"Here…" The echidna held out his massive hand for Sonic to help himself up. Sonic happily accepted and was flung back up.

"Thanks…" The cobalt hedgehog wiped himself down in case he landed on anything. "So, wana' have lunch?"

"I like how you said that as Amy left!" Tails giggled and started walking to the Cup 'O' Coff. That was there favourite place to get a quick drink.

"Yeah well…Knowing her she would get one milkshake with two straws…" Sonic replied and shivered at the feeling of him and her sharing a drink.

They continued walking down the street, having funny chats about anything random. While Sonic and Knuckles talked, Tails was still thinking about what Sonic said before, _"I could of told her he was a bad bird." _He thought it was silly that Rouge would have just gone out with a guy she didn't even know? He had one question to ask…

"Maybe she did ask?" Tails thought as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we were too drunk to remember?"

"Huh?" Both Sonic and Knuckles mumbled, but soon realised that Tails was still thinking about Rouge. Knuckles simply shrugged as always…

"Could be…maybe she met JeJe though? We forgot about him…" Sonic noticed that his little brother's ears shot down at that name. The atmosphere had turned cold and Tails eyes were wide. "Buddy?"

Tails flinched when Sonic touched his shoulder; he wasn't expecting the touch and thinking about JeJe, it just startled him.

"What's up with you?" Knuckles asked. He was confused as why Tails was acting so weird, but then again…he wasn't there at the time of Tails…experience.

"Lay off Knuckles!" Sonic threatened with death in his voice; however, to Kncukles this seemed like a challenge.

"Yeah?" Kncukles stood forward, spreading his arms our so they were sticking out the side of his body.(A/N you know how tough guys act when their arms stick out? I know what I mean, hard to explain:L) "Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna' smack that big gob of yours right off your face…"

"Yeah, you try hedgehog?"

"HEY!" Tails shouted and stood in-between the two. Splitting the two apart with all his strength, the fox continued, "You're both acting immature…"

"He started it!" Knuckles pointed; only to his surprise Sonic slapped it away. "OI"

"Yeah?" Sonic laughed at the Knuckles attempted to hit him. "You need to work on your strength…"

"Why I oughta!" Knuckles pushed Tails out of the way to get to his rival. Knuckles great big hands swung at walls behind Sonic, Sonic just kept dodging the hits. Yeah Sonic was strong, but Knuckles hands were bad boys…

"KEEP STILL!" Kncukles ordered as he hit another wall. It was in that repeated pattern, Sonic dodging and laughing while Knuckles punched and shouted. Tails however fell to the ground with a massive thud. Knuckles pushes were hard and he landed head first.

Feeling a bit light headed, he attempted to get up, but failed as he fell back down. All he could hear was the noise of two people having a 'fight' and gossiping people. Basically the whole of Empire City had gathered to watch the fight between the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and Kncukles the Echidna. However, they eventually walked on, acting as if they couldn't even see it…

Tails head wouldn't stop spinning. He moaned at the pain and clutched onto his head.

"Hahaha, you are terrible at aiming…" Sonic quickly speed to the side of him, and balanced on another wall. "Your one of them guys who can talk, but can't deliver damage…"

"Oh yeah…" Knuckles fist flung into the wall. "…Stay still and I can show you what damage I can do!"

"You can't do anything right. You're supposed to be guarding the chaos emerald…" Sonic chuckled and tapped his foot on the ground, waiting for a reply.

"Oh shit…" Kncukles thought. Sonic was right, he was supposed to be guarding it. "Another 1O minutes won't do any harm…"

"Stop…it!" Tails coughed, but the two didn't listen and carried on.

"Need a hand?" Tails looked up, but because his sight was blurry he could quite make out the figure. A hand was lowered for Tails to take. Knowing to well he couldn't get up, Tails decided to accept the un-known hand. He was raised up, and wobbled slightly. The guy put his hand on Tails hip to stop him swaying and trembling. It was successful and Tails could finally stand.

"Thanks." He smiled and shook the nice man's hand. To the fox's surprise, the man didn't say anything back. When the hand shake finished, Tails headed back towards the two still fighting. However he was dragged back and his hand was being gripped.

"Ouch, let go!" Tails said and tried to force the big hand off of his.

"I have a bone to pick with you…" The man growled and grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"JeJe?" Tails said, scared. His whole body started to shake, just remembering the guy was horrible, but now he has to look at him. The fox attempted to look back and see if Sonic had noticed that Tails was trembling and shaking. He had realised from before that he couldn't deal with JeJe on his own…

His chin was cupped and flung back so that his eyes were facing JeJe's. "Look at me when I'm talking to ya'!" JeJe snapped, still clutching onto the chin. "I want to talk to you about a specific day…yesterday!"

Tails knew what JeJe was on about, the day Sally was nearly killed, the day they found out that Rouge was raped by Storm…and most of all for Tails…the first day he killed someone.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh yes you do, there was a yellow hair by a dead body…my best friend's dead body may I add…"

Tails gulped and winced. "W-What you gonna' do with me?"

"HEY!" Sonic finally spotted Tails trembling. He ran straight over to JeJe and rugby tackled him to the ground. Now 3 people lay on the floor, JeJe still gripped onto Tails hand as he was tackled…so Tails fell as well.

JeJe rubbed his mouth as he had landed on his jaw. Sonic had grabbed Tails and held him close, stepping away from the wolf.

"Don't walk away when I'm about to hit you…" Knuckles pouted and frowned at the same time. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"This is JeJe…"

"So you're JeJe," Knuckles pointed at him with one of his sharp points on his Knuckles. "What's he done wrong?"

"Rape Rouge, hurt Tails etc…" Sonic growled.

"Actually, it won't be me in trouble." JeJe evilly laughed as he got to his feet.

"W-What?" Tails asked cutely.

"I'm not the one who committed a murder, am I sweet cheeks?" JeJe tilted his head and glared at Tails. The fox however knew what he was on about and hide his face into Sonics side and cried. He knew this would happen…

"I'm listening…" Sonic said. He knew that Tails would be in way more trouble, and he promised to protect his younger promise years ago…he made a vow.

"I just need two questions from you, and then I won't get Tails in trouble…" Sonic crossed his arms, Tails looked at him with gleaming tear filled eyes, and poor Knuckles has no clue.

"1- Is Rouge pregnant?"

"…Yes!" Sonic said under a low voice. "What's the other?"

"What room is Sally in at Empire Hospital?" How the hell does JeJe know that Sally was in hospital, yet what hospital?

"Don't tell him that…" Tails pleaded in Sonics fur.

"I have to…" Sonic sighed. "She's in room 11A…" The hedgehog looked down to the ground. JeJe just laughed evilly.

"Thanks…Let go of your friend for a mi-"

"WHY?" Sonic quickly snapped and pulled Tails even closer.

"Just do it, and you…red boy!" The wolf quickly pointed at Kncukles. Referring to him as 'it' because he didn't know his name. "Hold the blue one back…"

Knuckles just nodded and forced Sonic to let go of Tails. Holding a fast hedgehog back was quite hard, even with his strength.

Tails slowly approached the happy looking wolf…fear in his whole body.

"Your off the hook now sweetie…just need to check!" Tails didn't know what he meant, but soon JeJe ripped Tails shirt into two with great force. Tails gasped and cried out, Sonic on the other hand was fuming. Knuckled swore he could see smoke coming out from his ears.

Now it revelled all his scars from that night. "That looks painful, but it will soon go…" JeJe chuckled and grabbed Tails cheeks. "You're cute. I won't be bothering you anymore, just take it easy yeah?" Tails cheeks were moved as JeJe moved them. He finally laughed before running away.

Tails turned round to Kncukles holding Sonic. Both arms were grabbed and Sonic panted.

"I'm fine," Tails smiled and reassured them. "But you need to hurry to the hospital and get Sally out of there…"

"But Tails…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm gonna' go back and tell Shadow about this. Just please go you two…" Both nodded and Sonic put his thumb up, and both ran into the distance.

Tails smiled; happy now that he wasn't going to get into trouble…he would pray to god every night though. Be 1OO% sure…He ran off in direction of home.

**XxXxXxXx**

Tails had been running for about 2O mins, it was knackering. His body deciding that it really couldn't go on, but he had to…

Panting and finding it hard to breath he banged on the door as hard as he could. He could faintly hear music in the background, and very loud thumps becoming louder and louder, obviously Shadow…

"Yeah, what?" He yelled as he answered it. Shadow tutted and raised an eye-brow at the puffed out fox trembling at their door. In between breaths and pants Tails said,

"You'll…never guess…who I…just bumped into!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done:') part 2 done. Yaaaay. Sorry it was late D;<strong>

**Me no proof read as usual XD Hope you guys liked it,**

**Tails: Why is it always me that gets into trouble? O_o**

**Because you are dah' cutest:3 (Random I know XD)**

**Review :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here:D**

**WARNING- Contains some bad language, mention of drugs& pregnancy, and the sound of violence.**

* * *

><p><span>From Bad to Worse<span>

"HE KNOWS WHAT?" Rouge shouted as she rose from her seat.

"It's true..." Tails flinched at the sharp movement received from Rouge. Also the scary eyes staring at him didn't help with his nerves. "We don't know if JeJe is going to see Sally, but Knuckles and Sonic are on their way there now and-"

"Sonic is a faker, and Knuckles...is just Knuckles. Can we trust them?" Shadow interrupted and asked sarcastically. Tails frowned and stepped away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Yes we can. Sonic's a hero and Knuckles is strong. Have faith would you!" Tails snapped, sticking up for the two un-present to stick up for themselves. Shadow just sarcastically laughed and walked over to the window.

"How do we know when they get there?" Rouge asked calmly as she walked to get herself a drink. "Will they call us?"

"Yeah, Sonic said he will. Rouge, are you angry?" Tails asked as Rouges hands started to shake. Of course no one would blame her if she was, Sonic basically told JeJe everything.

"Nah, I should be...but I'm glad for some reason." She laughed, "I'm glad they know, hopefully some pain would go to the beast!"

"So you're not angry at Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Nah hun," Rouge smiled. "And neither is Shadow!"

"Oh yes I am!" Shadow snapped back. He hated it when people assumed they knew what he was feeling.

"Shadow!" The white bat gave evils. To every one's surprise, Shadow didn't even say anything; he actually flinched and looked back away. Rouge just smiled, and her ears dropped. Maybe what happened before was wrong?

_*Bring Bring, Bring Bring*_Every one's head shop as Tails trembling hands grabbed his phone. Not even caring about checking to see who was calling, he pressed the green button and started rambling on,

"HI. Are you there? How is she? Is she alright? Is JeJe there? Is-"

"Woah woah Tails..." Sonic shouted through the other end of the phone. "She's fine."

Tails sighed with relief and smiled at Rouge along with a nod. Ever since the phone had rung, she went stiff and wouldn't move. She looked like a statue; however, when Tails smiled and sighed, her body un-tensed and she flopped down on the sofa.

"Every one's glad about that!" Tails laughed. "She ok though?"

"Yeah she's fine, just with some guy."

"What guy?" Tails frowned which caught the attention of a certain bat.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged which obviously couldn't be seen by the 3 at the other end. "Some guy called Richard she said!"

"Who the fuck is Richard?" Tails asked out of curiosity.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Rouge roared and snatched the phone from the fox's hands. Tails flung back at Rouges evil behaviour. She looked more evil then a werewolf at night.(A/N Cancelling Sonic of course;)!)

"Sonic, get Richard away from her!" Rouge shouted down the phone. On the other end Sonic's sweat dropped and he turned to Sally lying on the hospital bed.

"Why?" He asked as he rolled his eyes to Sally. She giggled and rested on a shoulder next to her.

"JUST DO IT!" She screeched, and hit her hand on the table. The bang was so loud that it made Sally jump, and Sonic was about 2 metres away from her.

"But she's cuddling him; I don't really think she wants him to leave." Sonic explained in all honesty. Rouges cheeks blushed to the embarrassing and awkward tension that was in the air.

"Give me the phone hun," Sally said, stretching out her hand ready to receive the phone. Sonic quickly passed the phone, Rouge was being scary.

"Hey Baby R it's me!" Sally laughed.

"Sal, why you cuddling Richard?" Rouge asked, a bit confused. She quickly downed her water as Sally spoke.

"I know what your thinking Rou, Richard is ok now. He's not a beast like before!" She reassured, but frowned as she heard Rouge choking.

"Oh please, don't believe all that baloney about he's changed and he-"

"He has! Believe me he has!" Sally tried to convince, but was failing.

"If you want to make the mistake, you can! But I've learnt from previous experience that men don't change!"

"So you don't think Shadow has changed then?" Sally said, and raised a brow when she heard nothing as response.

"I...I...Wh...What do you mean?" Rouge eventually spit out.

"Well, he said mean stuff when you last left him years ago, and when you saw him a couple of days ago he said 'he would pay if he wanted to see you again.' And now you're staying with. Has he changed?"

"Well...yeah he has. But that's a different matter..."

"Oh yeah, how?"

The air became tense between the two phones connection. Rouge found it hard to form words to respond to the last question asked. She knew Sally was right, but she just didn't know how to admit it.

"I guess...your right." She whispered down the phone so that barely a fly could hear her. "I'm sorry Babyess."

"It's alright Baby R!" Both girls smiled down the phone. "They are realising soon, and I'm staying with Richard...you will visit me right?"

"Course I will hun. Love you!"

"Love you too." Both girls giggled. "Ok I'm going to go now; Sonic will be on his way home after I hang up!"

"Ok." Rouge smiled. "See you soon hey?" She then pressed the red button which disconnected the phone call.

The bat girl had never felt happier. Now both she and her best friend were free from the prostitution, selling yourself, getting money from doing sexual things or anything else you want to call it.

She felt like she was finally free like the bird she saw outside her window.

Rouge sat down on the sofa, massive smile plastered across her face. Tails also laughed awkwardly as he had only ever seen Rouge act tough one, but that was in Sonic Heroes, he thought that was her act.

Rouge the Bat, jewel thief. Doesn't stop till she gets what she wants. Nothing gets in her way….

This however is true when her colours shine.

Rouge suddenly felt weird. Her arms started to tingle and burn. She continually scratched, which did help but only for a minute. Now her arms became sore, a bright red colour and lots of heat rising from them. She moaned as she scratched that hardest she could now. Tails now sat on the sofa next to her, raising a brow at what she was doing.

"Rouge…you okay?" Tails asked as tears came to Rouges eyes.

"Yeah hun." Rouge lied. "Never better!"

Now the redness showed really badly, and also where her nail had scraped the skin it left little white lines. She had never felt more pain in her arms then now. She decided to poor freezing cold water on them, from the tap in the kitchen.

Her arm felt like little worms were wiggling their way through her flesh, in and out of veins too. It was pure agony. She gasped suddenly as she realised what she needed…

"I need some H…" Rouge moaned and cried. It caught the attention of Shadow who now walked into the kitchen. Tuting at what Rouge was doing, he got some ice from the freezer. Using a tea towel he wrapped the ice in there and placed it on her arms. She sighed with pleasure.

"What's H?" Tails called out from the living room.

"It's heroin…" Shadow explained. "I forgot you were addicted."

"Yeah, and I need some!" Rouge pleaded while gripping onto Shadows jacket he was wearing.

"Nu-Uh. Your pregnant, don't do drugs while you're pregnant!" Shadow snapped, but gulped as Rouges evil side showed.

"One jab won't hurt the baby! Give it to me…NOW!" She yelled and her eyes turned bright red, you could say they were redder then Shadows!

"No!" Shadows only reply, than folded his arms. Rouge looked like she could kill him…

Tails heard yelling and screaming coming from Rouge. She tried to look into the kitchen to see what was going on, but then literally jumped back as the sound of glass being smashed could be heard. Now all his fur now sticking up-like a cat when it gets scared- he placed his head far away from the door, trying to act like he couldn't hear it.

"Sonic…hurry up!" He said with a sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its sort…but hope its ok :) I think you already know that it wasn't proof read;)<strong>

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 1O

**Bonjour :) I'm back with chapter 1O.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

That evening Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Tails sat down and watched a film together. Shadow just sat with his eyes closed -like always when he thought- but held an ice pack to his head every now and then. He sighed from time to time. He wasn't at all into watching films, but because he slept on the couch and the film was being watched in the living room, he had no choice.

Tails was not even awake; he had fallen asleep behind Sonic ages ago. They were watching Saw Vl and Tails wasn't into horrors. So Sonic being his brother let him hide whenever it was a scary scene, which was basically the whole thing...

Horrors didn't bother Rouge at all, she couldn't take it seriously and laughed at all the fake blood and put on screams. She yawned and became tired, so she decided to lean on Sonics shoulder. One side of him was a asleep fox, and on the other side a bored bat.

"You tired?" Sonic asked the bat who sighing on his shoulder. "Tired or bored?"

"Just bored hun." Rouge laughed. They were interrupted by a cute purring nose coming from behind Sonic.

"So cute when he sleeps..." Rouge said as she moved to look at Tails.

"Yeah..." Sonic smiled and turned to Rouge. "I am sorry Rouge. What will JeJe do?"

"It's okay sonic. I understand, he was hurting Tails, of course you would tell him to make him let Tails go, and JeJe? He would tell Storm, but that's about it."

Sonic smiled and put his arm around Rouges shoulder. "Your brave you know that?"

"Thanks." Rouge smiled and hugged Sonic. Another cute purr could be heard and Rouge chuckled. "Hun, take Tails to bed before he wakes up!"

"Sure." Sonic smiled before picking up his brother bridle style. He struggled and his knees wobbled from the un-expected weight. He thought Tails was as light as a feather, instead he was heavy. He eventually carried him to his room, leaving Rouge and Shadow along.

"Shadow?" Rouge said sweetly and turned her head. "Sorry for smashing a glass over your head..."

"Better be!" Shadow mumbled. "You do realise we have to get you off of heroin?"

"Yeah..." Rouge sighed. "It's going to be really hard though. Suddenly Sonic emerged from Tails bedroom. He yawned and stretched out his quills.

"He's heavy then I thought." He laughed. "I'm going to sleep now. Night!" Sonic waved at everyone and walked into his bedroom.

"Night." Rouge said with happiness and some worry in her voice. Shadow just mumbled a good night. Now that Shadow was gone, Rouge could carry on, "How am I going to do it Shadow, I mean, get off H?"

"Well we are all here for you, so you have all the help you need?" Shadow explained, taking the ice off his head. "Wonder if Eggman co-"

"Eggman?" Rouge snapped. "How can that fat guy possible help me?"

"Well he is a scientist, he may have some ...medicine to get rid the addiction or something?" Shadow suggested as he shrugged. He didn't really know how to get rid of a drug addiction.

"Yeah well, he's a bad person. I don't trust anyone bad anymore!" That bats ears suddenly fell and she sighed. For some reason her sensitive hands started to shake. "Thinking about it, I don't trust anyone outside of my best friends anymore!"

Shadow sighed, sensing the upset bat over the other side of him. He forced himself off his seat and made his way over to Rouge.

"Do you trust Sonic?" Shadow asked and folded his arms in front of her. Rouge tilted her head and looked up at the weird question.

"Shadow what's with th-"

"Just answer the question." Shadow interrupted. "Do you trust Sonic?"

Rouge stuttered for a moment at the weird behaviour, but then sweetly said, "Yeah."

"Do you trust Tails?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you trust Amy and Knuckles?"

"Yeah ...Shadow what's going on?" Rouge said in a quite rude tone.

"Do you trust me?" Shadow now knelt down and his head was the same height as Rouges. His voice was still lifeless, yet his eyes told a whole different story.

"Of course I do." Rouge said and smiled. To her shock Shadow smiled to. "Why do you ask?"

"You said that you can't trust anyone. I just proved you wrong." Shadow smirked. "Come on, time to go bed now. We are going doctors tomorrow."

"Why?" Rouge asked curiously.

"To see how far you are pregnant." Shadow smiled and sat back down on the sofa. Rouge couldn't help but blush and touch her belly. Shadow was being so sweet; however, she forgot about the little one inside of her. The bat got up from her seat on the sofa.

"Night Shadow," Rouge smiled and kissed Shadows cheek. "And thanks."

"For what?" Shadow asked, and looked at Rouge as she was about to walk away.

"Everything…" She grinned a beautiful smile. "You know, everyone calls Sonic the hero, but I think there is more than one hero in this house…"

"Yeah?" Shadow asked and couldn't help but chuckle away the embarrassment from inside him.

"Yeah, you and Sonic are both heroes. You two should be proud. See you tomorrow." She waved and turned away. Shadow couldn't see the massive smile across her face, she had never been this happy for years…it was an awesome feeling to feel again.

Shadow smiled too. It was a nice smile. He watched Rouge walk into his bedroom and shut the door behind her. That afternoon when they had a moment...was dead now It was definitely a mistake that couldn't be fixed.

Shadow would be Rouges best friend that will help her through thick or thin. It's just the way it should be, and the way it will stay!

* * *

><p><strong>No proof read;D might not put that anymore, you know me...i never re-proof for some reason:P<strong>

**Done - it was short I know:DD anywaaaaaay, review if you want to, I don't mind :) x x x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long D:**

**WARNING- contains mentions of drugs, rape, alcohol and a bit of violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Hello may I help you?" A happy sounding woman asked down the phone.

"Hey, can I book an appointment?" Shadow asked, not really knowing what to say. He had never called the doctors before, so this was really…how would he put this…time wasting.

"Of course." She said. "To see what doctor sir?"

"What doctor?" Shadow asked back. He knew no doctors. "Any doctors specialise in pregnancy?"

"Yes there are loads." She explained.

"Great, can I book one of them please?" Shadow took a sip of his drink and slouched onto the sofa. This was kind of boring. He noticed a long and awkward silence down the phone and raised a brow. "Hello?"

"Oh excuse me, it's just…um…you want to book a pregnancy appointment?" She asked puzzled. Why would a man want book a pregnancy? Shadow was a tad confused at first, and bit his lip in confusion.

"Huh? Oh…OH. No no no, it's not for me. It's for my friend." Shadow repeated and reassured down the phone.

"Oh, ever so sorry for that." The woman giggled. "What time and what day would be good for her sir?"

"Um…Anytime today will do, if that's okay I mean…" Shadow stretched and yawned. He never usually gets up at 8:OO am to talk to someone down the phone, but he forgot that you just couldn't walk into the doctors and see someone there and then.

"Let me check." She began scanning her computer for a space. "There is only one place available today, to see Dr Lee at 2pm?"

"Yeah that should be fine." Shadow said with relief.

"Okay. I will see you and your friend at 2pm today to see Dr Lee. Bye." The girl said with too much delight in her voice, before hanging up on Shadow. The black hedgehog scratched his quills and stretched with his eyes half open, he downed the rest of his water before lying back down on the sofa.

Tails emerged from his bedroom with a very dry throat. Trying to creep past the 'sleeping' hedgehog to the kitchen, he tiptoed around table, before getting his foot stuck underneath the rug and falling with a thud.

"Ouch!" He winced and rubbed his ass. "Sorry Shadow did I wake you?"

"Yeah." Shadow lied and sat up from the sofa. "Was having a really nice nap before you came barging in here!"

"Really sorry…" Tails felt guilty and walk into the kitchen, not seeing the evil grin on Shadows face. "By the way, what we doing today?"

"We're going to take Rouge to doctors at 2, than jack shit basically. Why?" Shadow dragged his feet into the kitchen.

"Was just wondering." Tails smiled. "Cream and Amy want to take Rouge clothes shopping."

"Oh she'll love that." Shadow laughed sarcastically. "She can do that before we go doctors, so she has something to wear other than our clothes!"

"Yeah." Tails laughed. "And even so they will become too small for her when her bump appears."

"True." Shadow silenced the conversation. Now pouring himself a glass of water, he rummaged through the cupboards. "Tails, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Tails stopped what he was doing and turned to Shadow. "Shoot."

"Do you think me and Rouge…could be an item?" The hedgehog asked while not looking at Tails at all. "I mean you and Cream are an item. What does it feel like?"

"You want me to explain love to you?" Tails questioned, but didn't let Shadow answer and carried on talking. "Well, I know I love Cream because I want to be with her every day. I like cuddling her and kissing her and when we do its like, 'why didn't we do this before?' When you see the girl you love you get this tingly feeling inside your belly like butterflies, but you're so happy it's unbelievable…"

Tails finished with a happy sigh and probably thoughts of Cream in his head, but then immediately blushed when he looked at Shadow. Shadow leaned against the side, smirk on his face and both eyebrows raised.

"But you know." Tails coughed and shrugged off the sweet side of him, trying to sound manly. "That's just me; I don't know what it's like for you and Rouge…"

"It's nothing like that…" Shadow realised. "What does that mean?"

"That you're not in love with her." The fox explained. "I think you two are more of brother and sister then girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Yeah…" Shadow sighed, but smiled. "Me to…"

**XxXxXxXx**

Now 1O am, everyone had been awoken by the beautiful sunlight. Sonic, Rouge, Shadow and Tails all sat down waiting for Amy and Cream to arrive to take Rouge shopping. The bat sat there with her arms crossed and if she was honest she wasn't feeling all too well. The signs of her needing heroin had finally showed as she began to shake more than anything and she was sweating more than an athlete.

"I really can't take this anymore!" She cried as she cuddled into a ball on the sofa and started to scratch her arms. "When will this feeling go away?"

"I don't know to be honest." Tails said as he smiled lovingly. Tails felt a bit uncomfortable as Rouge started to burst out crying. "Rouge what's up?"

"I don't know…" She admitted. "I just *sniff* feel like crying. I'm so cold, but I'm sweating like a pig. I just feel like shit and I want some H!"

"So this is side effects of heroin withdrawal?" Sonic acknowledged, as he got a blanket from the cupboard. "I don't think she's well enough to go shopping."

"NO IM NOT!" Rouge screeched from the sofa. "I've never ever been right, nor okay! I just…don't know what to do."

Sonic and Tails watched their friend cry into the sofa, and both had to fight the need of finding some heroin and giving it to Rouge, just so that she wouldn't be like this; however, both knew that that wasn't the best thing to do, as who knows what it might do to the baby.

Sonic walked quietly over to Rouge and placed the warm blanket over her, she was shaking more then she had ever done before. Sonic had dealt with loads of situations before, but this was just not in his control.

"Hey now," Tails smiled as he moved Rouge so that she cuddled him. "You're going to get through this; we will make sure of that!"

"How?" Rouge stuttered as her crying was stopping. "Why would you want to help me anyway?"

"Because we love you…" Tails frowned back, who asks a question they already know? Rouge sat up and smiled, and wiped her tears away, but hissed at the pain.

"I really don't want to go out today…" She gave puppy dogs eyes and hoped it would help.

"You're not going out with Cream and Amy," Shadow mumbled from the corner of the room. "But you're going doctors at 2, whether you like it or not…"

Rouge nodded, and slowly got up to her room. "I'm going to rest," She explained as she opened 'her' door. "Thanks you guys."

Tails huffed and slouched onto the sofa, which was joined by Sonic who fell to the sofa next to him.

"God," The blue hedgehog sighed. "Hopefully that will get better…"

"It's going to get much worse!" Shadow explained. "She's going to go through a lot more side effects than that."

"Well we will be here for her," Sonic just answered with a slight yawn. "Tails, you better say to Cream that Rouge won't be coming..."

Tails just nodded, grabbed his coat and flew out of the room. Either he wanted to leave as soon as possible, or he knew he had to...

"Bye then." Sonic laughed and leaned back on the sofa. Slowly his eyes came to a close, until they shot open, but then they decided to close again. He suddenly jumped a little out of his seat as Shadow sat himself next to Sonic on the sofa, head in his hands. "What's up?"

"What's it like?" Shadow asked. "Being a ...role model?"

"What the hell you on about?" Sonic raised a brow and rested his arms on his legs. "What do you mean?"

"Well when Rouge has her baby, will I have to be father material?" Shadow finally spat out as he pfft'ed.

"Uh, well if you ask me I think you're thinking way to into this." Sonic shook his head in shock. "Look, Rouge is pregnant yes; you have been with her loads of times before. Sonic Heroes you were never apart-"

"That's because we were on the same team idiot…"

"True, but you know what I mean! I thought she wasn't going to keep it?"

"That's what I thought, but she's against abortion!" The black hedgehog explained. "And I have a darn good feeling that she doesn't want Storm involved in any of his...so does that mean I have to?"

"Not if you don't want to?" Sonic said. "She will tell you what she wants but right now, I don't think she even knows, just chill man."

Shadow looked round at the other hedgehog; Sonic smiled and gave Shadows one of his famous thumbs up. Sonic knew what it was like being the responsible and being everybody's hero. Shadow however was never appreciated for what he had done!

**XxXxXxXx**

It was now turning 1:3O and Sonic, Shadow and Rouge were awake. Rouge had taken a shower, and put some of Shadows trousers on; she hadn't been shopping so that equals to no clothes. Sonic had decided to stay at home and wait for Tails to come home, plus going to the doctors was not his speciality.

Now applying her make-up in front of the mirror, Rouge looked like she did before. She plastered on mascara, light blue eye-shadow, some bronzer on her cheeks and baby pink lipstick on. It had been a long time since had looked nice, and like her old self.

"I'm ready." Rouge shakily smiled. She smiled to herself in the mirror, and actually for once like the reflection it gave back.

"Good." Shadow finally could rise from his seat. He didn't realise it took a woman so long to get ready, but didn't want to mess with Rouge as well…she was finally in an okay mood. "Let's go then."

"Wait," Rouge shot out confused. "How are we going to get there in time? Doctor is like an hour away?"

"I can easily chaos control us there?" Shadow reminded her. Rouge knew that, she was just making excuses so that she didn't have to go, obviously didn't work with Shadows -awesome to some-powers.

Rouge slowly lifted herself from the seat; it felt weird knowing a little bat/bird was growing inside of her. She huffed out a worried feeling in her belly, and slowly walked over to Shadow. She didn't know why she was so nervous; maybe it was just because she is going to be talking about her future.

Shadow grabbed her hand, held the chaos emerald, and shouted, "Chaos control!" With a flash of light and a sudden boom, both of them disappeared.

Sonic had gone to get himself a drink form the kitchen, but if he was honest he was expecting two people to be there when he returned. Walking into the living room he noticed that he was awfully lonely.

"Rouge, Shadow?" He called out, before sadly frowning to himself. "Why is everyone leaving and not saying good bye to me?"

**XxXxXxXx**

"You okay?" Shadow asked, as they arrived at the doctors. Walking up the path was making Rouge's heart beat go faster and faster by the minute. Her feet dragged as she walked, and she couldn't hear anyone around her. Right there at that moment, it was her against the world.

"Rouge?" Shadow yelled as he opened the door. Rouge looked like she had gone death as well as blind. She adventured into the room, and stared at the office woman, eyes wide open and legs trembling. Shadow knew Rouge was scared, so he led her over to a chair and gestured for her to stay there. She watched him walk away to the front office.

"Hello may I help you?" The familiar sounding woman asked. She looked up and smiled at Shadow as he approached.

"Hey." He awkwardly coughed. "My friend and I booked an appointment to go and see Doctor Lee at 2 today?"

"Oh hello again." She laughed. "I'm the woman who took your call. Doctor Lee is actually pretty empty with spaces today. Let me see if he can see you right away."

Shadow watched her press a button and wait for somebody to answer. He thought it would be a good idea to check on Rouge and he turned his face away from the woman to Rouge. He shot back around when he noticed a bat was no represent anymore.

"Sir? Doctor Lee can see you right away, room 4 he will be waiting." She smiled and gestured to the door.

"Did you see where the bat girl went?" He asked quickly, worried for where she had gone. "I have to go and find her, thank you, be right back!"

He ran right out of the door, and peered out of the doors that lead to the outside world. Where the hell could she be? And the most interesting question is where did she go? His heart flumped right back into place as he saw Rouge sitting on a wall outside.

Opening the door quietly, he strolled over to Rouge. On the way he could hear sniffs and could see her arm rubbing her cheeks. No doubt about it that she was crying.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked and plonked himself on the wall next to her.

"I can't do it Shadow…" She cried and rubbed an adventuring tear. "I really can't do this!"

"Yes you can. We could have gone in and out by now, he's ready for us now."

"NO! I can't go in there and find out how my baby is…I don't want to be pregnant anyway and I don't want to have an abortion either!"

"Everything happens for a reason." Shadow sighed.

"Why me though?"

"Because you're a fighter, and even thorough all the shit you have put on a happy face. Come on now, I'll be in there with you, you will not be on your own!" Shadow jumped down from the wall and grabbed Rouges hands. "Come on you…"

Rouge smiled though, and tried to sort of her make-up the best she could. Shadow tutted and held Rouge's hand as they walked back into the doctors.

Now that she was with a friend, she didn't feel so nervous anymore. She put on a big smile as little children looked at her. Some even smiled back, and Rouge's heart felt warm. Maybe it won't be so bad looking after a little one.

They approached a door with the lettering, 'Dr. Lee ' so they had come to the right door. Rouge took a deep breathe, carried on her happy smile and knocked on the door before going inside with Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>(No proof read.) That's all for this chapter:D<strong>

**Feel free to give me advice (nicely:)) and any ideas you want me to put in this story. Like should Rouge keep the baby?:O Next chapter will basically be the conversation that goes on in the doctors.**

**R&R thanks:D x x **


	13. Chapter 12

**I have a lot of time on my hands, so I decided to keep writing:D**

**Another Disclaimer – I don't own any of Sonic, SEGA does…however this story is all mine.**

**WARNINGS- There will be mention of drink, drugs, rape, prostitution and miscarriages.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Hello." Greeted a wolf who sat on a chair next to his computer. Hearing the door knock he turned to face a bat and a hedgehog. "Welcome, my name is Doctor Lee, please do sit down."

Rouge hesitated to sit down; she was having second thoughts about it all. Shadow grabbed Rouges hand and led her to a chair. She was so shaky and nervous that the first thing on her mind wasn't sitting down.

Doctor Lee rose from his seat as manners for a lady present. He gestured with his hands to sit down in a chair closer to him, and Rouge smiled as a thank you.

When the hedgehog sat her down on a chair, he sat down right next to her, still holding her hand. She needed comfort, and he was there for her.

"I'm guessing this appointment is for you ma'am?" Doctor Lee asked as he sat back down in his seat as soon as Rouge was seated.

"Y-Yeah..." Rouge stuttered out and gripped onto Shadows hand.

"Thought so." He laughed as he held his hands and rested them on his knees. "So what's the situation?"

"I think I'm pregnant..." The bat was finding it hard to think. "I don't know what else to say."

"Tell him about your past," Shadow explained. "I think he needs to know about everything."

Rouge tried to avoid telling the Doctor about her past, but according to Shadow it was important information. The Doctor waited patiently, he knew Rouge was struggling.

"I...my past, l...was a prostitute..." She held her head down in shame. "I've had sex/been raped by many men before, I've drunk quite a bit and I'm also addicted to Heroin!"

To Rouges surprise, Doctor Lee didn't make a noise of disgust; instead he put his hand on that bats shoulder. She raised her head to see what was going on. He smiled and said, "Well done for saying that, so now the situations obviously about the baby...have you been drinking and taking drugs since you have been pregnant?"

"I don't know," She tried to think. "If I am pregnant with Storm then...I've only taken Heroin."

"How far are you pregnant?"

"I think a week..."

Doctor Lee nodded and asked, "May you please stand up for a minute or two? I would like to examine your belly!"

"Shadow!" She cuddled to him, starting to get a bit scared.

"It's okay," The wolf Doctor reassured her. "I just want to see if you're definitely a week pregnant, It's important that I know the right week."

"Can you do that without ultra sound?" Shadow asked a bit weary.

"Not how big the baby is or what sex, but I can tell by belly size and the sounds inside."

Shadow nodded and lifted both him and Rouge from their seats. "I'm right next to you..." He whispered in her eye, taking away some of the worry.

Doctor Lee, asked Rouge to raise her top in order for her belly to show. Her hands shook as she did this, but she did and never took her eyes off the Doctor.

"Interesting..." The wolf thought. He put a stethoscope onto her belly, and placed it all around, moving place to place on the slightly big bump. Rouge shivered from the cold metal hitting her hot belly, and got a bit confused as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing exactly?" Rouge asked and tilted her head.

"Trying to find a heartbeat. Yeah, my thoughts were right!" Doctor said as he moved away from Rouge and to his computer.

"Well?" Shadow led Rouge back to the chair as she pulled her top down and folded her arms.

"Rouge my dear, you are not a week pregnant, I would say more likely 3-6 weeks! Now I am going to-"

"What?" Rouge yelled as she finally understood what he said. "But I must be a week pregnant?"

"Well I'm afraid you're not. I'm not positive about 3-6 weeks but you have gone past the stage of a week. Now because of your situation, may it be hard to try and find the father, have you any idea considering you're not a week pregnant?" The Doctor had to ask, even though it was a bit of a...how to put it...personal question.

"Hm," now Rouge had to think, she tried her hardest. "I have to look in my diary..."

Both Shadow and Doctor Lee was a bit startled at what Rouge had said, she had a dairy of every customer she has had?

"Anyway, as I was saying," He carried on and flicked through his computer. "Now I am going to give you a prescription about how to quit the drugs without feeling everything you have already felt. Judging by the amount of bruises on your arm you were heavily addicted?"

Rouge nodded, but was still shocked. Talking about H made her want some, but she controlled the need.

"Obviously now, you might have been taking drugs and drinking more then you thought. Because of this, I have to tell everyone mother this...because of the drugs; the percentage having a miscarriage is higher in your case then normally."

"Oh," Rouge sighed. "I don't even know if I want to keep it."

"The amount of weeks before you can have an abortion is approximately...7 weeks, and that's pushing it. After this, you can go straight to the hospital and have an ultra-scan, to see if everything is okay..."

"What about the withdrawal symptoms?" Shadow asked. "Will any symptoms affect the baby?"

"Depending on what the symptoms are I'm afraid. If Rouge gets very sick then it would be best to bring her back me and I can see what I can do."

"What about miscarriage, how would I know I'm having a miscarriage?" Rouge had to be prepared.

"If you have morning sickness one morning, and don't have it any other mornings, then it's possible that the baby already died inside the womb, along with also the size of your belly will decrease rapidly. And it's possible that in the ultra-scan if they can't find a heart beat well then the baby has already died. Also, cramps in pelvic area and excessive vaginal bleeding or spotting preceded by brownish discharge."

Now Shadow felt a bit uncomfortable, and pretended that he didn't hear some of that.

"So I could have killed my baby?" Rouge said with tears in her eyes.

"No hun, you didn't know and drugs are very addictive..." Doctor Lee said and handed Rouge a tissue. "Head over to hospital any time you want, but if you want an abortion come back to me and I will do that for you."

"Yeah, thank you so much." Rouge smiled and held in her tears.

"One more question, would you like a councillor to help with the way you think about drugs and drink, and with your past if you want to?"

"Thanks, but I've got everyone I need," Rouge smiled and looked at Shadow. "If they can put up with me that is..."

"I'm sure we can..." Shadow chuckled. "And by the way Rouge, everything we found out here...Storm cannot know!"

"But it's not his baby?"

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't...who knows who the father is, it might be JeJe for all we know!"

"JeJe?" Rouge and Shadow looked at Doctor Lee as he asked once again, "JeJe? JeJe the wolf might the father?"

"Yeah..." Rouge started to shake as how did he know JeJe. "How do you know him?"

"He is my nephew..." The Doctor sighed. "Well he is by blood, but he is not a part of my family anymore!"

Rouge raised a brow; she didn't know JeJe had a family. "Why?"

"He was a dick head when he was younger, didn't do what he was told and one day he attacked his granddad-my dad-when he was ill in hospital. We don't talk to him anymore, and it sounds like he is still a dick head."

"Yeah he is." Shadow snapped, now having a strong dislike for this Doctor. "You haven't been and are not talking to him recently right?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I don't want you telling him everything we have just-"

"I can assure you that it won't go past these four walls. I'm a Doctor and this confidential information."

Shadow nodded, and walked towards the door, giving Rouge a hint that they should go now. Rouge nodded and walked over to the Doctor.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled.

"You're very welcome. Here's your prescription for tablets that may help with your addiction."

He printed off a green piece of paper, and signed the signature and also filled out what tablets she needed. The older wolf handed over the sheet of paper, and smiled at Rouge.

"Have a good day now." He said, before seeing the two disappear. He slumped back into his chair, and let it sink in that his nephew might be a father in months' time.

**XxXxXxXx**

Now existing the building, Rouge sighed in relief. That went better then she thought, now it was the decision of whether to not to keep the baby. She watched her feet move up and down as she walked down the street, Shadow next to her.

Both were heading over to the pharmacy to get Rouges tablets. She noticed that Shadow hadn't said a word, nor made a noise for that matter.

"Shadow…" Rouge said and tapped Shadows shoulder. "Thanks for being there with me."

"No problem." Shadow mumbled but didn't let his eyes look at anything else but what was in front of him. "If you want to have an ultra-scan today, then Sonic should go with you."

"Yeah of course," Rouge laughed. "I know you don't do hospitals."

The conversation was awkward along the way, something was up and both didn't know what that thing was. After a 2O minutes of silence, they had got the tablets and information from the till lady and was now ready to go home.

"Chaos control!"

Sonic lay on the sofa, tuning his guitar and playing a very old song he had made up before. He suddenly jumped from his skin as he saw a beam of light appear and now he was not so alone.

"Oh hey." Sonic greeted them and put down his guitar. "Well?"

Rouge was about to answer as she sat down next to Sonic; however, Shadow interrupted her with his low and emotionless voice of his.

"She needs an ultra-scan, and you're taking her to the hospital to do so. The baby isn't Storms and she has doesn't even know if she wants to keep it!" Shadow yelled as he spoke a bit, for some reason he was getting a bit irritated with everyone. "Happy now?"

Sonic just sat there, confused from all this and why he was such in a bad mood. He nodded as response and decided to leave the miserable hedgehog to it. Rouge sat there with a smile on her face, Sonic didn't know if it was a fake smile or not.

"I'm going out, chaos control there when your both ready." Shadow mumbled and grabbed his coat, and was zooming towards the front door.

"Wait. Can I even use chaos control?" Sonic asked and looked at his blue chaos emerald.

"You have done it before haven't you?"

"Yeah…but…"

"Then don't ask questions you already know hedgehog! Good bye!" And with that, Shadow slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sorry about that," Rouge thought the need to apologize as she knew that Shadow wouldn't. "I don't know what his problem is."

"Leave him be, maybe he will get over his ass ache by himself, ready to go hospital?"

"In a while, can you get me a drink hun?"

"Yeah sure." Sonic raised himself from his seat and was getting the thirsty bat a drink. In all honesty Rouge wasn't thirsty; she just wanted to put on a sad face as to what was wrong with Shadow. He wasn't like his before?

"Here." Sonic quickly came back with a glass of water. "Once you have drunk that, we can leave."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done:) yaaay.<strong>

**Review. x x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 X3!**

**WARNING- This contains bad language, character death and some may find this quite disgusting.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Ready to go?" Sonic asked with a smile on his face. He stood back leant against the side of the front door, waiting patiently for his friend.

Rouge had finished her glass of water and was now putting on her coat. It hurt a bit for some reason, more weight to carry around. Now plus a baby she realised she is going to get fat, she frowned at the idea…of a fat Rouge.

She nodded and smiled, but was still a bit shaky. She hated hospitals; a lot of people give you dirty looks in there. Hopefully because she is going to be with Sonic, maybe people will be shocked or amazed, she didn't know what to think. Hormones were going crazy…

Her bat feet scraped along the carpet, she wasn't in a hurry or anything. She then suddenly stopped in her travels to the door as the phone started to ring. Looking at Sonic she was giving him the eye message of, 'Should I answer it?'

"Just ignore it…" Sonic said. "Probably people wanting us to buy their crap."

"Yeah." Rouge chuckled and figured Sonic was right. A lot of people called and asked questions about stuff that nobody gives a shit about. The phone wasn't a problem now as it stopped ringing. She got to the door and Sonic being a gentleman opened it for her, gesturing that woman should go first.

"Why thank you." She winked and giggled a little girl giggle.

Sonic smiled and bowed down. "My pleasure…" Both laughed and ventured out of the door, until…

_*BRING BRING*_

"Let me answer it hun, it might be important." Rougeexplained as she walked back in the house and over to the phone. Sonic huffed, but waited patiently as Rouge picked up the phone and pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Rouge the Bat?"

"…Who wants to know?"

"We are police and we would like to speak to Rouge now please!"

Rouge gasped down the phone, and held it away from her mouth. "It's the police." She whispered.

Sonic looked pretty shocked, why would police be calling the house phone?

"What do they want?" He asked as he came back inside the house.

"Me…" Rouge said and looked quite worried. So many reasons why police would want her…They could be calling because she sold her bod/was raped, or the face that she and others lived their illegally? She had no idea and the thought of going to prison while pregnant was scaring her.

"Well quickly see what they want then, you're gonna be fine. Just act normal…" He shut the front door, gathering that they wouldn't go hospital after this. He locked the door back up and strolled over to his sofa, the conversation may take a while.

Meanwhile Rouge nodded and could hear the person on the other end shouting "Hello, anyone there?" The officer sounded a bit angry, and if she didn't answer soon, they could be in even more trouble.

"This is Rouge…" She shook and held the phone in her sweaty hand, and was relieved that you can't see a person's actions down the phone.

Sonic sat down on the sofa, noticing that Rouge wasn't saying much, only "Yes…" and "Hm," The police must have a lot to say.

He sighed a bored sigh and rested his head on his knees while slowly closing his eyes. This was boring. Being bored made him actually notice what his living room looked like. Living in it was one thing, but actually examining it made the bit of difference. He raised a brow as he examined his wall.

"_Has the colour of the walls always been purple?" _He said and titled his head thinking that could make a difference.

"What?" Rouge cried and held her hand over her mouth. The blue hedgehogs head jolted away from the 'amazing' wall and like a meerkat and he looked at Rouge. The white bat was crying, and nodding as if she understood something. He wanted to know what was going on there and then, but thought best not to as she was currently listening to them.

He was starting to feel worried, maybe this was about what happened a few nights ago…the fight with Storm and Jet etc. What if they knew the team were there? He widened his eyes as the thought of they might have caught Tails got into his head. The little fox would not last one minute in prison…

"Thank you." Rouge sniffed and put down the phone. She gagged and started to clutch onto her belly. All this stress was making her belly hurt and it made her legs wobble. Sonic shot up at once and held Rouge in his arms so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Sonic…" She breathed her last cry and finally said, "We need to back to my apartment now!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"Why do we have to take the stairs?" Tails moaned and dragged his hands along the floor. He was totally knackered from flying over here; I mean he can't compete with supersonic speed! Rouge said it would be too dangerous taking the lift, Sonic just followed her, and he wasn't really used to these surroundings. Tails on the other hand,

"What's gonna be the harm of taking the lift?"

"I don't know, how about the fact that it could easily breakdown and because the escape button isn't working be trapped forever," She continued with her speech and counted how many reasons with her fingers. "Bombers could have left something in there, dead animals could be in there and-"

"Yes yes…" Sonic stopped her in disgusting thoughts. "Let's just take the stairs!" He led the way to an already broken door.

It should really be Rouge making all the fuss about taking the stairs as she's the one with another person to walk with, however she would rather take stairs then lifts. Sonic was quick on his feet, so this would be no problem for him, Rouge wasn't complaining, Tails on the other hand…

"Oh come on…somebody carry me! I hate stairs." Tails trailed behind and struggled to breathe. He was totally out a breath, and Sonic huffed out and shook his head at the moaning fox.

"In Sonic Heroes we had to run here there and everywhere, stairs should be no problem for you?" He laughed and stopped, leaning over the edge of the stairs looking at the fox.

"I'm still knackered from that actually!" He corrected and winced one last time, "Carry me?"

"On your bike!" The cobalt hedgehog laughed and carried on walking. An "Ohhhhhh!" and a cry came from behind them again, and Rouges angry hormones started to show their pretty face,

"Oh for fuck sake, just carry him to shut his god damn mouth!" She roared and quickly dashed past the two friends. They didn't want to mess with her, so they did as they were told. Sonic did not really like the idea of carrying someone up to the top floor of the building…

"You better not be heavy, for your sake!" Sonic chuckled as he lifted his brother bridal style and continued his walk. "Hm, your light…lucky!"

"See? Wasn't that hard was it? Stop making a fuss!" Tails tutted couldn't believe that Sonic was making a big deal of something so little. Sonic raised both brows.

"Pot kettle black!" The hedgehog spat back as come back. While him and his younger brother were bickering about who was moaning the most, Rouge was nearly at the top, knackered. She leant against the side of the railing and looked down seeing where the others were.

"Half way, your only half way?" She yelled. "Stop bickering and get up here now before I throw you up here!"

She laughed slightly as she saw tiny faces of the two, staring up at her looking scared; watching Sonic try to walk fast while carrying someone was pretty funny. She was actually in a lot of pain, but didn't want to admit it; she needed long walks anyway…that's what it said in a baby book.

"You okay?" Sonic asked as he saw Rouge holding her belly and sweating quite a lot. Sonic did move fast and she wasn't expecting him to be here already, she sighed as she was hoping for more of a rest…

"Want a lift?" Tails asked and tilted his head. "Sonic won't mind carrying someone else?"

"Yeah…what a great idea Tails," Sonic laughed evilly. "You can walk rest of the way then…" With that he let his hands flop to his sides, making Tails fall to the floor without warning. Tails pouted.

"Nah its fine hun…" Rouge smiled and carried on. She was nearly there anyway, and stopping to make Sonic carry her was a waste of time, she needed to get up there now. When they eventually got to the top floor she stopped and looked at the police banner.

"A police banner here?" Sonic asked as he noticed what Rouge was looking at. He didn't even know what the police said down the phone, or why they travelled here. "What's going on?"

"You'll see when we are in the actual floor…" She breathed out, and let out another breathe of nervousness. She then knocked on the door that led them to the 2Oth floor; they couldn't just walk in because police was there.

"Hello?" The same man down the phone said behind the door.

"It's Rouge." She smiled. "ABC…"

"ABC?" Tails whispered to Sonic, but Sonic shrugged as he didn't know either. That must have been the password or something as the police opened the door and looked at Rouge. Smiling, he shook her hand and led her inside.

"They are with me." She said and pointed to Sonic and Tails as they soon followed. The policemen gathered that anyway as well…they are the heroes of basically everything…

"What's that smell?" Tails gagged and held his mouth with his hand. It was a vile smile, must worse than drugs and anything else in this building. Sonic also noticed as his eyes started to water and he blinked millions of times to get rid of them.

"Come this way…" The policemen said and led them a room with the lettering, "Flower" on it. They ventured in and all eyes widened at what they were seeing.

"I can't even look at this…" Rouge burst out crying and ran out of the room. Tails ran straight after her, he wasn't crying too, he was just shocked.

"These…" Sonic tried to speak out. "Are the other girls that lived on this floor?"

The policemen nodded and left the room, leaving Sonic on his own. He looked around, seeing all the woman that were once alive, lifeless on the floor. Most of them spread out, all bits and body parts showing, but blood covered most of their bodies like sheets.

He too gagged as he wondered around, the carpet squishy from either blood…or something else. The pain these girls must have gone through…was horrible to even think about. He looked at their dogs tags that were in a pile on the floor. "Fanny", "Bitch", "Ino", "Sweetheart" and "Flower" was all in a pile of blood, like their lives didn't matter or something. He stepped round a body that looked like a zombie from where her flesh was burnt, he tried to not directly at her, and otherwise he might be sick. The real thing he wanted to look at was the name tags on the wall.

"Babyess and Baby R?" Sonic looked at the tags and that was the name they engraved. He wondered who they were, and he also wondered as where he had heard their names before. He scratched his head at the idea, but then something else caught his eye.

"You two are next whores. We are coming for you!" Was written on the wall with blood, right above both name tags. The hedgehog suddenly then realised that Sally and Rouge were prostitutes here too, and there was a total of 7 rooms on each floor…5 were dead in here.

"Shit…" Sonic gulped down and examined the four walls. Even more blood was found on the walls, like when they were being cut the blood flew in different directions. Who would do these things?

"Hello." A dark voice made Sonic jump from behind him. The hedgehog jumped in self-defence in case it was the one who did this. The voice spoke again, "It's me faker!"

"Shadow?" He sighed in relief. "Don't surprise people like that…especially not in these sorts of surroundings!" Sonic held his heart as it was beating superfast.

"How did you get up here anyway?" Sonic wondered as he had only just arrived.

"Took the lift.."

"Ha ha, don't tell Tails that will you, we took stairs because we said someone would be found dead in their..." Sonic laughed and contuined his exploration.

Shadow just laughed and walked everywhere, looking left then right. "This is disgusting!" he said and followed the blood trail which Sonic had not spotted.

Sonic only hmmed and was still looking at who old the blood was on the wall. If they could tell how long it's been there, they could guess who long the girls have been dead.

"Hey Sonic, have a look at this." Shadow said and moved his hand in a come here way. Sonic quickly dashed over as he saw what Shadow was looking at.

"A blood spatter?" Sonic asked, but then saw the look Shadow gave him. His hand then moved all the way down the room, the massive, thick trail of blood led all the way. "…A very long trail of blood?"

"Don't you see hedgehog? Someone was obviously dragged when she was bleeding…"

"Oh…" Sonic then nodded, agreeing with Shadows statement. Making sure they don't step in it, they followed the trail all the way down to where it stopped.

"Must be in here!" Shadow said and opened the door. A body suddenly flopped out, also covered in blood and guts from where his body parts had fallen out. The wolf soul was no longer in this body…

"A wolf?" Shadow said and looked at Sonic. They both looked horrified, they only knew one wolf…They couldn't see who it was, as only its back showed to them. With both their fingers they managed to move the body so it was on its back, the sound of squishing and cracking of the bones could be heard…this body had been head for a while.

When they saw who it was, they stood up, stepped away and both eyes widened.

Shadow was the first to speak as Sonic left the room immediately after seeing a jaw half hanging off of someone's face, and maggots crawling in and out of an eye socket with a missing eye ball. "JeJe?"

Sonic quickly left the room, eyes wide open as he walked and he quickly got to Tails and Rouge. They had calmed down, but a bolt of worriedness hit them when they saw how shocked the hero was.

He pointed towards the door and kept pointing with his hand in that direction, words tried to make their way out of his mouth, but they wouldn't seem too…

"What is it Sonic?" Rouge said and shook the hero, seeing if the words would come out that way. It actually worked…

"JeJe…" He calmed down and breathed out.

"JeJe…did this?"

"No…he is dead as well. Shadow found him in the wardrobe."

The police heard Sonics statement and rushed back into the room, passing Shadow as he came out. He looked at the other 3, and slowly walked towards them.

"Well…" He awkwardly gave a little chuckle and sigh of surprise. "That was shocking…"

* * *

><p><strong>O…O What's going on?<strong>

**Bet you didn't expect JeJe to be found dead too huh?;) haha.**

**Review X3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :D hope you like this story so far X3 some people may be like, "O…..O huh?" But c'mon guys…the story is called From Bad to Worse…**

**Disclaimer – See chappie one.**

**WARNINGS – Will contain mention of dead people and sex, and some minor violence X''D**

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

Rouge, Sonic, Shadow and Tails sat awkwardly on the step outside the 2Oth floor. Rouge rested her head on Tails shoulder, she was a bit in shock from seeing all her friends dead and she just found out that the possible father to her baby is dead too…

Sonic sat twiddling his thumbs together and didn't say a word. Out of everything he has seen and done in all his life, this made him gob smacked. It even made Tails quiet which was something hard to do. Shadow? He was quiet anyway, so there wasn't much changed about him.

The police had asked them to wait outside while they removed the dead bodies one by one and took them to the Police Investigators. They didn't really want Rouge to be seeing all her friends come out that tiny apartment…not the way they were anyway.

"Have they done yet?" Rouge said with a heavy voice. She was trying to keep her eyes open as her head rested on Tails' shoulder as she was so tired. Lately she can't get to sleep as she's been thinking about a lot, like everything that's happened in her life…what went wrong etc.

Tails leant on the wall but looked at Rouge when she spoke. He stroked her soft hair trying to calm her down and make her gradually go to sleep. Pregnant women should get loads of rest and not a lot of stress, this was not happening at all.

"Don't know…Want me to go and see?" Sonic asked. She nodded and slowly closed her eyes; she looked like she was in a daze. Sonic just sighed as he pushed himself up off the seat and walked into the direction of the 2Oth floor.

When Sonic left the stair case of where Tails and Rouge was, his arm was pulled back and he looked into angry eyes.

"Do you know anything hedgehog?" Shadow whispered with a sturdy frown. Sonic snatched his arm back and frowned right back at him.

"No I don't. Do you?"

"No." There was an awkward silence. "God…You do realise this is your fault?"

"How the hell did you work that out?"

"If you hadn't have told JeJe Rouge was pregnant then he wouldn't have still been after her!"

"Yeah maybe, but we would have all been ending up in jail. Tails murdered someone, we broke into an illegal part of the building, and Rouge was a prostitute. No way would we have been let off the hook…"

Shadow paced back and forth angrily…the hedgehog made sense, but he didn't want to admit it. It was all this hedgehog's fault and he would be blamed so that Shadow looked right. The sooner Rouge sees that and leaves, the better. Suddenly Shadow had a thought that they thought about sharing…

"Why don't you just leave?" Shadow asked and flopped his hand down to his side, the other resting on his hip. Sonic stood there, mouth in a 'O' but laughing at the same time.

"What?" Sonic stood there arms folded, laughing in utter shock. "You being serious?"

"Maybe it would be better if you do, for Rouge's sake…Actually for everyone's!" The life form snapped.

"If I wasn't still here Tails would be in prison, you wouldn't care what happens to anyone else, as long as you get the lime light…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow squinted his eyes as they were frowning deeply and he walked slowly over to Sonic.

"Yeah. All you care about is Rouge, fair enough you should be…but others do live there too. I mean Tails murdered Jet...murdered. If I hadn't had told JeJe that Rouge was pregnant Tails would be in nick. NO WAY could he survive there, he's too fragile. But you don't give a toss right?"

"Why you so over protective of him?"

"He's the only family I have…Why you so over protective of Rouge all of a sudden, you never were before!"

Sonic frowned too, buy gulped as he saw how angry Shadow was and how close he was getting. Sonic had to say the idea in his head, knowing full well it would probably start a full on fight.

"Maybe it's your fault…" Sonic finally spat out from his mind, and stood there keeping his pride.

"WHAT?" Shadow roared and griped the front of the shirt that Sonic wore, almost lifting his feet off the ground. So far they had been talking in whispers, but now it was full on yelling by looks of it.

"If you had given a toss back then when Rouge left Sonic Heroes, this would never have happened and we would have still been the same as ever. But no you decided to be a-"Sonic stopped himself from what he was going to say. Shadow noticed and raised a brow.

"Come on faker, spit it out…to be a?" The life form shook the Sonics top seeing if the words would fall out. They eventually did and Sonic said,

"Ass hole…"

"Repeat that…"

"If you hadn't had been an ass hole, this would have never of happened..."

To Sonics surprise Shadow chuckled and let go of Sonic, he turned around still laughing but his eyes kept in all the fury. They turned a devil red, more red then they already were and if looks could kill the whole world would be dead. Sonic couldn't see this as Shadow had his back turned.

"I'm gonna go see what the police have done…" Sonic sighed and began to walk away, but he suddenly stopped as Shadow spoke.

"Just wait a minute…" Shadow clenched his fists. "What you just said…do you think it's true?"

"I don't think anyone is to blame…but you made me say it."

Shadow nodded to his self before taking a final breath. Sonic was confused at first, but knew as Shadow turned around and moved his fist back.

Before Sonic could react, the black hedgehog used his entire mite and punched Sonic right in the face, sending him flying to the ground. He fist shook as the force of it clenching made them hurt. He shook his hand repeated trying to get rid of some of the pain and stepped over the hedgehog.

Sonic coughed up some blood and rose from where he fell. He leant against the wall and dared to touch the throbbing-like-hell wound.

"Hurt did it?" Shadow asked as he stood over Sonic. As his lip was all swollen, he couldn't really answer Shadows question, so he nodded as he didn't want to cause any trouble. The ultimate life form chuckled, gripped onto Sonics cheeks and said,

"Repeat the word you just called me…"

**XxXxXxXx**

When both hedgehogs left him, Tails was quite confused. He thought they hated each other at first…but obviously they needed a good long chat of some sort.

He watched as Rouge slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. "Shouldn't be long now." He whispered and kissed her fore head. Rouge smiled.

"Hun, can I ask you something?" Rouge said as she removed her head from the comfy shoulder and yawned at the same time.

"Sure," Tails smiled and was happy to help. He helped Shadow before, so why not Rouge now.

"It's just being here…its bringing all my memory's back." She sighed and rubbed her arm. "How is a man supposed to treat his woman?"

"Not being horrible or anything Rouge, but the exact opposite of what your…costumers treated you…"

"So…you don't actually get what you want…by doing stuff like…sex?"

Tails suddenly chocked on his own breath and blushed at the question. Was kind of awkward to answer, but Rouge looked like she wanted one…

"Well…depends really. If both are okay with it I guess…but you don't get _everything _by doing that…only certain things…"

"You seem to know a lot about sex and relationships…anything you wanna tell me Tails?" Rouge winked, and laughed as Tails blush just got bigger…

"Well um…"

"You and Cream haven't?" Rouge sat shocked and she was flabbergasted. She then nudged Tails to try and get it out of him; he just moved away and laughed.

"Maybe…just that's not that point!"

"You dog!" Rouge laughed. "Didn't think you were the adventurous type…"

"Leave it off Rouge!" Tails nudged her and laughed when both were having a nudging war. They then suddenly heard a big thud on the ground and they immediately stopped their actions.

"What was that?" Tails asked, even though they both didn't know the answer…a pointless question really? Rouge shrugged at first, but then actually paid attention as she heard another thump.

Tails got up and waited for Rouge to lift her heavy body up, before the two went back into the 2Oth floor hall way.

"What the hell?" She screamed in anger as she saw Shadows hand clenched onto Sonics shirt and one fist in the air. He stopped and looked at Rouge, while Sonic was gripping onto Shadows hand trying to get it off. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Hmph…" Was all Shadow could say, he basically pushed Sonic more onto the wall before stormed out.

"That's it…go on…run away!" Sonic yelled after him which actually made Shadow stop and laugh. "That's all you ever do anyway…when something gets tough you run and disappear…"

"Fuck off." Shadow warned and pointed a finger at his rival. Both had blood running down there lips indicating that both were punched at some point. "I'll deal with you later."

And with that, Shadow stormed out of the building. Rouge attempted to run after him, but belly pains were hurting her. Tails ran over to his brother to check his wounds and make sure they were not infected. All of this was not good for Rouge and she began to feel a bit light headed.

"I don't even wanna know." Her eyes started to water and her hands started to shake. "I just wanna go home."

"Want me to chaos control?" Sonic spat out and it sounded like it hurt a hell of a lot. Rouge shook her head violently though and she left. Not a care in the word, no saying anything else, she just left.

Tails helped his brother onto his feet and they both just nodded to each other and followed Rouge out shortly. It would be an awkward and long journey home.

Tails laughed to himself before saying to try and break the tension, "Where was the bloody police when you needed them hey?"

No one actually laughed at this; both were contracting on at least something. The fox awkwardly whispered to himself, last time he would try and tell a joke…

* * *

><p><strong>(no proof read) I don't know why…But I actually liked writing a hatred scene between the two hedgehog's XDD<strong>

**Chapter 14 is done, review review review…Pleaaaase X3**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**DISCLAIMER – In chapter 1.**_

_**WARNINGS – Contains mentions of drugs, alcohol, bad language and a tad bit of violence. Also some Sonadow if you really look into it…**_

* * *

><p><strong>From Bad to Worse<strong>

"Oh come on," Rouge whimpered and begged, sulking on the sofa, "Just one little drop..."

"No!" The hedgehog repeated to her no matter how much she begged. The white bat cried on the sofa, hitting the end of it in response to realise her anger. No one understood what she wanted, and how much she needed her heroin.

She frowned at the hero-who stood in front of her with arms crossed-and she had the real urge to spit in his face. Anger was building up and after everything that's happened she actually _needed_some heroin.

"Rouge calm down..." Tails was now in front of her glare towards the hedgehog with a cold glass of water in his hands. His eyes reassured and showed only love towards her. If Rouge was in the right frame of mind she would have loved it...now it's just like any other face...maybe even worse.

Angrily, she swiped at Tails' hand, making the glass of water fly across the room and hit the wall. The glass shattered against the brick underneath the paint, and the untouched water flowed down.

The twin-tailed fox flinched in response, making sure that the glass did not smash against his body. Rouge was a beast when she wanted something. Sonic just stood behind Tails still with his poker face, he didn't even flinch.

This for some reason made Rouge really angry. She was already sweating, and her skin was burning every time she moved it, why was he not giving her the attention?

To prevent anything from happening, Rouge pushed past both of them and stormed into her-well actually Shadows-room. The push made Tails fall the floor and Sonic's arm and shoulder was forced backwards.

"Well..." The fox was stuck for words before he got back on his feet and coughed after he talked. "Better get the...glass cleaned up."

Sonic watched his 'younger brother' walk over to the wall and pick up the shattered glass that remained on the floor. Thoughts were roaming through his head and he suddenly realised, the only one who can make her happy was not here.

"Hey bud..." Sonic said and he made Tails stop picking up glass. The fox turned round and put the glass he got from the floor on the table.

"What's up?" He asked, as he noticed Sonic had his 'thinking' cap on which was not good.

"Do you think you can handle Rouge for a while? I've been thinking," Sonic looked at the door, and nodded to himself, "I'm gonna find Shadow."

"Woah!" The fox looked concerned and pointed to Sonic's lip, "Nothing to do with this is it? Not starting another fight?"

"Nah," Sonic laughed. He found it funny how Tails always thought that he and Shadow argued, "He is the only one who knows how to cheer Rouge up, I'm going to confront him..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure..."

Tails just tutted and shrugged. Sonic seemed to know what he was doing, and didn't question. Sonic smiled, gave thumbs up to Tails before he walked outside and began to find Shadow.

The fox sighed and looked at Shadows door. If he opened it, either all hell would break loose or she would be back to normal. He scratched his head in confusion; he really didn't know how to deal with these situations.

* * *

><p>"Thought I might see you here..." Sonic laughed awkwardly as he looked at the 'sleeping' hedgehog. Shadow just laid there and pretended to be asleep, but our hero knew he wasn't. He knew Shadow well…too well in fact to know where Shadow goes every time he has one of his strops…<p>

Shadow was quite a good actor if he wasn't asleep, Sonic actually didn't know whether he was awake or not…"Oi!" Sonic attempted to kick him in case he was asleep, but when Sonics foot was just about to hit Shadows back, but the ultimate life form grabbed it.

"Don't you dare!" Shadow warned but didn't open an eye to look at Sonic. He was very good at sensing…Sonic wasn't even close to Shadows back before he grabbed it.

"I knew you weren't asleep…" Sonic laughed while attempting to get his foot back. He thought it was a joke at first, but he felt Shadows grip get tighter and tighter. He gulped. "Let go please…"

"I will once you tell me why you are here! For another fight or just time wasting?"

"No fight, and I'm not time wasting!" Sonic defended himself. The life form opened his eyes and laughed at Sonics attempt to get free, it looked like Sonic would bite his hand any time now at this rate….

"Then why?" Shadow frowned, trying not to laugh at the pathetic hedgehog in front of him. "You're really weak for the world's hero you know…"

"Shut up and listen to me," One last attempt to get free and then Sonic just gave up. What made Shadow so strong lately? He just sighed and left his leg to do whatever, letting Shadow take control of it. "Let go…please."

Chuckling and shaking his head in disappointment, Shadow pushed Sonics leg away from him making the cobalt hedgehog stumble. Shadow really couldn't be bothered to muck around with his rival, so he let go thinking Sonic was going walk away and give up with whatever he was trying to do, which he didn't...

He heard the grass being crushed as Sonic sat down and Shadow got a bit fed up. "Fuck off!" The raven coloured hedgehog growled as he sensed Sonic sitting next to him.

"Nu-uh, we need to talk..." He smiled, but because Shadows eyes were shut-once again-he couldn't see it. Sonic had a nice smile…Shadow had to admit it, but hardly anyone has ever seen Shadows smile.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Shadow spoke bluntly, least he was being honest. Shadows eyes peered open and when he saw that Sonic was still sitting there he got up. If Sonic wasn't going to walk away then he would…

"Oh no you don't," When Sonic saw that Shadow was walking away, he literally dived for Shadows leg and took hold of it with both hands. Shadow could really punch him right now, his hands went into fists and he turned around with a death glare.

Seeing how angry he looked, Sonic thought of mentioning Rouge now so that he wouldn't get hurt…"It's about Rouge, if you won't listen for me then listen for her," Shadow was actually pissing him off. "Stop being immature and listen for a change!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" Lifting up his leg and trying to get Sonic off, Shadow breathed heavily in angriness. The flames roared out through his eyes and smoke escaped through his ears (well that's what Sonic could see.)

"You need to gain some weight as well faker." Shadow explained as when he lifted his leg trying to get Sonic to let go, the blue hedgehog came up with it. In other words, he could lift his rival with his extended leg.

"My weight is fine?" He looked at his legs and nodded with his statement. "You wouldn't kill me anyway!"

Shadow laughed in shocked and flung Sonic away from his leg. The force was so strong Sonic went flying about a metre away from Shadow.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" Shadow walked over to his rival, hands in fists and he was towering over him by the time he got to him.

Sonic sighed and had no choice but to let it out now, "Because you don't want to lose me..." He watched Shadows face as he towered over. It turned from angry, to pure _'what-the-fuck?'  
><em>  
>This was the first time Shadow was ever totally confused. At first he wanted to punch Sonic in the face for thinking such bullshit, but he wanted to know first where he even got that idea. "Excuse me?"<p>

"You said so yourself..." A blush went on Sonic's face and he looked down, avoiding any eye contact with Shadow. "You also told me what Rouge said and how you loved her…"

Stuttering and lost for words, Shadow sat back down. Sonic must have been telling the truth…no one actually knew that Shadow had indeed loved Rouge way back. He hadn't told her though, and now he is glad that he didn't…

"How…W-When did I…say this nonsense?" Another thought came into his head as he asked the question, Sonic must have been lying as he would never say that to the faker. Yeah, without Sonic he wouldn't have anyone to race nor fight…but doesn't fighting mean that you want someone to get badly injure, maybe killed?

"One night," Sonic explained and fiddled with the grass. This was a very awkward moment and none knew how to actually deal with it. "You said you never want to lose me...that's why you wouldn't kill me now!"

Sitting next to Sonic with one hand under his chin kneeling on his knee, Shadow tried too hard to see if he remembered…but nothing came to mind. Proof that Sonic must have been lying…surely? "I don't remember it; did I have drinks that night?" That was the only way Shadow wouldn't remember something but would have said it…

**Flashback…**

_"Nothing's wrong with me faker…just happy." As Shadow whispered at Sonic, his breath stunk of pure vodka. Shadow was obviously drunk._

"_Your drunk Shadow, I will take you to bed."_

"_Awww, aren't you a cutteee" Shadow chuckled and gave Sonic a bear hug._

"_Promise me something Sonic; don't leave me like everybody else has."_

"_Shadow, what are you talking about?" Sonic frowned confused, why would Shadow care if Sonic left him?_

"_First Maria, then Rouge, and I'm making sure I don't …mess us up."_

End Flashback

"Just a tad…but you still looked very serious." Shadow was drunk, but Sonic didn't even know at the time that Shadow could get drunk. Shadow rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Makes sense why I don't remember it…but even _if_I said it I obviously didn't mean it," Shadow said, rubbing his quills and frowning at the thought of if he did mean it, "Why would I say something like that to you?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged. They were both thinking, which made it an awkward silence for about 10 minutes.

"Maybe you don't want to lose me because you'll have no one to fight?" Sonic thought of an idea, made sense as that was what Shadow was thinking before. They both just assumed it was that reason.

"Hang on," Shadow just thought of something that happened all those years ago. "You're not off the hook neither faker, if anything you don't want to lose me…"

"What you on about?"

**Flashback…again **

"_You-Your Looo00kInG Ver-ry PrettYy MiS3ss." With that, Sonic placed a kiss on Shadow's cheek before completely collapsing onto the floor. Shadow watched the other crawl his way in and out of people, shouting, "I'm a worm…"_

**End of Flashback…again**

"Did I really do that?" Sonic asked, rubbing his quills in embarrassment. That happened years ago, why didn't Shadow even mention it once? "I don't think you're pretty by the way…"

Shadow just laughed and raised a brow. "Yeah right, like calling me pretty has anything to do with us being rivals…so you obviously meant it."

"Hey, you're the one who said you don't want to mess _us_ up…"

"You're the one who called me pretty and kissed my cheek…"

"Yeah well you gave me a hug and massaged…my head…basically." Sonic was the one to slow down his thinking. During his last sentence he actually realised what he was saying to his rival. Were they fighting over who likes who the most?

After that it was hard to even look at each other, and both had forgotten what brought up the conversation…

"Anyway," Shadow coughed which disturbed the silence; with the tiniest blush forming on his cheeks, "So what about Rouge?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic smiled trying to remember what he was going to say to Shadow in the first place. He then remembered that she was in a right state back at home…which the reason he has ventured out here. "She needs you..."

"I am there for her, I was there when she was sad, and I was there when she…well she…"

"I'm not saying you're never there for her, it's just you always run away when you get the tiniest bit annoyed…" Sonic was trying his best not to get both of them angry. Shadow was actually listening to him and he wasn't going to ruin that…but Shadow needs to grow up! "You need to grow up and start being there for her _every time_ she needs you."

"Do you not think I try?" To Sonics surprise Shadow didn't get angry, he actually sighed and the ears on Shadows head gradually got lower and lower. "Rouge called me a hero the other day…didn't actually feel right…"

"Why not?"

"I'm a villain? Yeah I've gone against Eggman sometimes…but I'm still a villain. I'm your rival?"

"You've died for this world Shadow, you saved Rouge and Sally…fair enough the others have been killed but you have been there for people." Sonic put his hand on Shadows shoulder, comforting him? "There is someone back in the house that needs you…again…"

"She's got you and Tails…and Amy and Knuckles…and loads of other people, why would she want me?" When Sonic's hand touched his shoulder, Shadow so wanted to smile and head back home. Being called a hero was nice, but then the evil side of him came back up and made him feel so low.

"Because you're like a brother to her!" Sonic yelled and his eyes sort of popped out as he said it. Trying to get a rival to understand was so hard...He just laughed after rubbed his forehead in frustration.

The Ultimate Life Form sure was hard to handle, but maybe there was another way…threaten? No. Blackmail? No. What about a bet? Like a bribery? Sonic rubbed his chin like a scientist, which made Shadow raise an eye brow…

"I know," Sonic smiled and turned his head so that he was looking directly at his enemy, the cheeky smile plastered on his face.

Shadow frowned and bit his lower lip in curiosity, "Yeah?" He dragged on that word and wasn't very patient in wanting an answer.

"I don't think that you can stay in the house without getting moany or annoyed and storm off for at least…well….until Rouge has her baby…" Sonic crossed his arms and shrugged, that cheeky smile plastered on his face. Shadow just chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not falling for this," He shook his index finger repeatedly at Sonic before getting up. "I don't need this…"

"Yeah go on…walk away like you usually do...I knew you couldn't take on this challenge anyway…" Shadow was on the move until Sonic mockingly yelled that at him. He then turned round shaking his head…was someone challenging him?

"You challenging me Sonic?" Shadow warned with a brow raised and a smirk on his face. The ultimate intimidating face. Sonic however was smiling right back and he nodded.

"So your challenge is that I can't go without walking away by the time Rouge has her baby?"

"That's right." Sonic sat there fiddling with his quills why he left Shadow to think in his own little mind. What would be in for Shadow if he did achieve this challenge…better question, what will Shadow do if he doesn't?

"So, what happens if I win and lose?"

"If you lose you have to…give me your guns and those little rings you wear around your wrist-"Sonic was interrupted by laughter. He frowned and looked over to Shadow who was actually laughing at him. How dare he interrupt!

"On your bike!" Shadow laughed once again. He found it hilarious how Sonic was being serious about it. "No way would I give you those…"

"Ahh, but if you win," Sonic finally finished his sentence, which the dick of a hedgehog had so kindly interrupted, "You can do two things you want to do."

"I know one thing that you won't like that I will…okay; if I win I get to smash the living hell out of your guitar…" Shadow evilly laughed and watched as Sonic chocked on air in shock.

"You wouldn't dare destroy my baby?" He pouted, hopefully getting some sympathy. He got rid of it and his shoulders flopped down, he knew sympathy would never work on Shadow, "Fine fine…you can destroy my guitar-"

"AND," Shadow yelled, so he could get the message across that he wanted two things. Well, Sonic was getting two of his, now he can get two things that belong to Sonic…or maybe something even better.

"Can you swim Sonic?" Shadow knew that Sonic couldn't swim, I mean all those adventures they had he would never go near the water. However one time he fell in and Tails had to save him…how humiliating, "I get to smash your guitar and push you in the deepest part of the ocean if I don't get moody the whole time Rouge is pregnant…"

Sonic literally looked like he could cry. This was the worst day of his life, but he knew he could get Shadow so angry…so this should actually be easier then he thought. Plus, he was open to a challenge, he liked them.

"Okay, but if you lose I get your guns and…on second thoughts I'll destroy them ring things…so the bet is fair." Sonic lifted his hand for Shadow to shake. That was a fair way to know that the bet is real….

Shadow gripped Sonics hand a little harder than people should in a handshake, however he loved the way Sonic looked when he was hurt…same as he loved every ones face/reaction when they were in pain. He smirked and let go of Sonics hand and began to walk away. Sonic rubbed his hand and soon followed.

* * *

><p>Both had arrived back home, one behind the other…and Shadow was actually trying to make a friendly conversation. He took challenges to seriously; however, when they got in the house Shadows face changed.<p>

There was Rouge, Tails, Cream and Blaze playing the Xbox…having a good time with some junk food and lots of drink-none for Rouge though-and they all looked up when the two familiar faces came in.

"Hello." Cream and Blaze greeted with a wave and paused the game. Tails just wiped his forehead in a 'phew' sort of motion directed at Sonic, was a reply to Sonic who pointed at Rouge discretely with a '_huh?'_ face. Shadow pointed-not so discreetly- and looked at Sonic in confusion. Our hero just grinned in awkwardness.

"Had a nice strop did we Shadow?" Rouge said, not even a hello or anything. She was pretty pissed off that he keeps walking away too, but when she looked at him pointing at her she was confused too.

"I thought you said she was totally upset and needed me?" Shadow questioned Sonic, aggravation in his voice. He was so ready to snap, that whole conversation back there and Sonic was lying. Sonic was ready just to say sorry and explain what happened, but something stopped him…

Shadow needs to get angry and walk away to loose, so maybe Sonic just needs to nudge him. If he explains that she was but is better now, he'll probably just shrug and apologise to Rouge, however…if he says he was lying just to get him to come back home to Rouge…he'll get angry.

"Yeah I was lying." Sonic said and smiled. Tails was confused now, and mimicked a 'what?' to Sonic. His older brother just winked at him. Shadows eye twitched.

"What?" He wanted Sonic to repeat that.

"Yeah I was lying. I wanted you to get off your lazy ass and not walk away and come back, so I made a little fib…sorry about that." A smile was trying to make its way to Sonics lip…however he stopped it so he could look serious. His eyes went wide though as Shadow said,

"And it worked_…bud._" With a hit on the shoulder. The bud was a little too…angry as he said it was his teeth clenched together, and that 'pat' on the shoulder was pretty hard too. He walked away from Sonic and sat down on the couch, just like usual…eyes closed and arms crossed. The others carried on playing the paused game, while Sonic was left in thoughts.

"_I see…try and act all nice Shadow…It won't last long…'bud'…I will make you crack!" He thought, smile on his face as he walked past the others and into the kitchen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry for not uploading DX I'm really stuck on this story :L<strong>_

_**1**__**st**__** Flashback – Chapter 5 and 2**__**nd**__** Flashback – Chapter 4**_

_**Please review, might make me upload next chapter faster and also makes me feel my story isn't totally worthless X'DD**_


	17. Chapter 16

_Okay, I just wana let people know there will only be a few more chapters before this story has finished. These are going to be quite long chapters :)_

_WARNING- Contains mild violence, a little bad language mentions of murder and implied beatings._

* * *

><p>From Bad to Worse<p>

"Those bitches," He shouted repeatedly and kept attacking the room, throwing furniture and destroying anything he could see, "They ran away thinking they could leave, well I will kill them!"

"Please calm down." An innocent chick (baby bird) tried to calm down the raging albatross. He avoided any furniture that was coming his way by ducking, running and dodging all of them. Why was he so angry all of a sudden?

Storm eventually stopped; sweat dripping from his head and the fag attached to his mouth hung down. His eyes were blood shot from loss of sleep, and he growled.

Marching to the window he forced it open and let his hot head take the cool chilly breeze from outside. He was lost on what to do, one word of all this and he is the only one going to jail.

"Son," he called not looking away from the window and he eyes shut, the feathers on his head dripping from so much sweat, "Come here."

The chick gulped and walked over. He had never seen his dad so angry before. To save anymore tantrums he walked over in slow movements. He was shaking in fear as he approached.

"Where is your mother Toby?" Storm asked and frowned as he saw happy teenage girls lying on the grass quite far away outside. Oh how he wanted to see them...the way he likes it.

"She's in heaven..." The young bird started to cry. He must have only been about 3-5 years old. Even his father didn't know his age.

"Yes, but how did she die?" The obvious question, he wanted to see if Toby had learnt what Storm had told him. He stuttered though, he was confused with all the questions and gave the truth.

"You killed her da-"

"NO THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SAY!" Storm raged and roared as that was not the answer he taught him. Toby screamed in cries and tried to run away, but he was caught in his father's grip and flung not so gently but not too hard against the wall, "If police ask you what happened to your pathetic mother, you say she died years ago and you don't know her…so you wouldn't know how she died! Got it?"

He tried to talk more calmly to his son. Toby was so frightened even his neck shook in fear along with the rest of his body, and he kept crying.

That's the thing Storm hates, when they don't answer simple questions. Its either a yes or a no...and people don't answer. That to him shows weakness, and how he hated that.

He breathed in slowly so that he wouldn't hurt the young kid. He may have been a rapist and a murderer, sexual predator and many other things...but beating up children wasn't really on his mind.

His son eventually nodded violently and he scrunched up still in Storms grip. His dad chuckled and let him fall to the floor and then carried on talking.

"I've lost many people due to weakness, don't disappoint me son," He walked away and spat on the floor next to his son like he was a bit of dirt. "There was JeJe who didn't want me to take you nor kill your mother, there was Jet that was killed by someone...still don't know that person even was. Richard...well he didn't die, but he went back with his whore."

He sighed and picked up his cigarette that fell on the ground during his anger rage with his son. He put it back in his mouth and actually lite it, inhaling the smoke that he craved.

"D-Daddy," His son took a chance to ask a question. He dragged his weak body up and walked towards his father as he asked, "Why did you kill mummy?"

"She wanted to quit like Rouge did, and both of...actually all of them knew too much so they had to die in order for this not to go to the police," Least Storm was being honest to him, but that's only because he doesn't actually care about his son, "Your mother was pathetic anyway son, she won't be missed."

Toby so wanted to yell at his father saying he was wrong, and how people would still miss his teenage mother. He just found it hard to express the way he felt, he was still a hatchling basically.

"'Daddy could go to prison if those naughty policemen find out about our secret...then you'll have no one. You'll be forced to live with someone who won't treat you right and that will hurt you and-"

"Like you do now?" He lifted his eyes and looked right into his dad's. He had said the wrong thing and he knew it, but there was no point in running. He flinched in defence but there was no need at this point, Storm just laughed and threw the finished fag out of the window.

"If you like I can show you what people can do to...innocent people like you?" He threatened and smirked as he saw the confused face on his son. Toby was confused, but he knew if it hurt like being hit against the wall it wasn't going to be nice.

He stepped back as he watched the beast that was his father walk towards him, knuckles clicking and with that darn scary smile on his face.

He was just about to show his son a lesson when someone shouting, "Leave him alone!" caught his attention outside. His eyes extended to the biggest they could be and he shot round to the window.

Once his head was out the window, he could still hear the whispers saying, "No we need to help that kid!" It wasn't that loud and they were probably far away, but because his ears were quite large he heard it.

Toby also heard, and he had smile on his face as he saw his dad scurry away from the window in panic. Someone had heard the whole conversation, and he didn't even know who as no one was around for miles.

* * *

><p>"Oi Amy, stop!" Cream tried to make Amy let go of her hand, but it failed as Amy was running to fast.<p>

"AMY!" Cream had to scream her loudest to get her best friends attention. Amy stopped in mid run and panted while giving Cream a 'what?' look, they had just heard and seen everything so why is she stopping them?

The rabbit took a long breath in as she straightened her bright orange dress, as she began to speak she licked her lips as they became mega dry from the cold wind, "Tails has told me everything about these guys, we can't meddle in their stuff…"

"Cream, if we tell the police he would be banged up for life! You heard what secrets he has and we have to tell Rouge them," Amy shook her head and smiled in shock at her concerned friend. Cream was still very young, not old enough to deal with these kinds of situations, "He's killed many girls, and he's killed many boys. He's abducted girls, he's imprisoned them, raped them. Come on Cream, he has a son in there that belonged to one of the-now dead-woman that he was just about to beat up this second…"

"Yes I do know Amy," She reminded the hedgehog. It all made sense just running off to the police, but she just had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong if they told, "I'm just scared about what Mister Storm is going to do if he finds out Rouge knows, what's he going to do to little Toby?"

Amy sighed out and rubbed her quills, who knows what he would do if they didn't tell though? That's what was going around in her mind, "I think we should tell Rouge, and then we should bring Sonic here and then he will get Toby when Storm isn't there?"

"But I just don't-"

"Cream, it's the only plan we have got. _It _was already gorging at us when we were lying on the field, if you're worried that he will take you…I won't let him." She smiled to Cream and the rabbit smiled back. Nodding, she began to walk away into the direction of home, her body shaking every step.

* * *

><p>Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails just stared at Cream and Amy. What they just heard made no sense to some, but perfect sense to others. They all sat there as they listened to the pink hedgehog talk and talk about what just happened and Shadow was finally the first to talk:<p>

"So what you're saying is," He took a long break for affect, and to make sure he had everything that he was going to say, "Storm has killed the woman that he raped and imprisoned, killed the men that have gotten in his way, and he plans to kill Rouge and Sally because they know too much. Also, he has a kid with one of the prostitutes that he was about to beat up before Cream called out and then you two ran away?"

Amy nodded while she sat down on a kitchen chair that was in the living room; Cream sat next to her and looked over to Tails who had his thinking face on. As there were so many people in one room they had to bring extra chairs out so everyone could sit down.

Everyone was confused and some had questions roaming their head, "Storm has a baby?" "He's going to kill Rouge and Sally?" and all these other questions etc. Awkward silence surrounded the room, some people opened their mouths about so say something, but only air came out and their mouths closed again.

"About how old is this kid? Is it Toby his name?" Sonic asked, trying to break the awkward silence that surrounded them. He coughed before he said the question, so it was already broken then.

"Yeah it is, and he's about 2, 3…maybe 4?" Amy answered, she didn't really know herself. He was awfully small but he could speak quite well, so he could either be one of those.

"So he was basically born around the same time that Rouge became-"Sonic was about to finish his sentence, but looking at Rouge she didn't really seem surprised at all nor shocked? "Rouge?"

"That's true," She stated and rubbed her bumped tummy. She answered Sonics question, even though he didn't finish it, "I knew about little Toby, when I started to became a whore the first girl I actually became close with was Flower (the mother). She was lovely, but she was pregnant when I met her…"

She looked around and everybody's face dropped in shock. It was either because Rouge knew about Toby or…well she couldn't think of another reason.

"B-But she told me that her and Storm were going to raise it together and-"

"You fucking believed that?" Shadow said quite loudly and angrily. How silly was Rouge to believe that pathetic lie, all those years and un trust she had for that beast and she really thought he was going to look after a technically un wanted child.

Rouge stuttered for words as she really didn't know. Now thinking about it, she knew it sounded totally ridiculous, but come on…she wanted to fit in so she believed what everyone else told her…

"A person that raped you and made you become a whore that also got you addicted to drugs is capable to bring up a child? How stupid are you Rouge?" He questioned on disgust and the bat looked like she could cry. The group actually agreed with Shadow, well all accept one.

"Ah come on Shadow," Sonic said, trying to stick up for the bat and he was going to take advantage of Shadow getting angry, "Rouge probably believed her as she was new and didn't want to make enemies?"

"She left a woman pregnant in the hands of a criminal?" He said, getting more and more angry when proving people wrong. Sonic just laughed and twiddled with his quills as he defended Rouge, the others just listened and nodded when they agreed with something that someone has said.

"We all try to fit in at one point and we all make mistakes Shadow. Rouge was upset because of what happened in the past and she was probably desperate for some company and friends? Of course she wasn't going to call the girl an idiot for thinking that…"

"Don't…make me sound wrong faker!" He warned and pointed a finger at Sonic. He had completely forgotten about the deal they had actually made and was so close to walking out.

"What, so you have never changed the way you act around certain people?" With a cheeky smile on his face, Sonic replied with something Shadow couldn't answer. Now he knew that the black hedgehog nearly cracked.

Sonic was right yet again. Around Rouge he was over protective, around Eggman he was a villain, around Tails and the other he just didn't care, and the way he was around Maria was…how some people call cute.

He tried to think of an answer that would shut Sonic up for good, but he really couldn't. He is the flaming ultimate life form and he doesn't have a come back? To save the humiliation, he stormed towards the front door, waving his arms at Sonic like he was a fly and was about to storm off.

Sonic grinned as Shadow made his way to the front door, he knew he had finally won and it only took a short period of time. But then all of a sudden Shadow turned back around and sat next to Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog watched in shock and disappointment as Shadow came and sat next to him.

"Are you not going to walk out of here?" He asked as Shadow smiled at him. Wait, Shadow smiled? He was really taking this bet seriously. He put his arm around Sonic-hand on shoulder-and replied with:

"Nah, I'm not going to." He laughed and looked back at the wall, but he slowly dug his fingers into Sonic's shoulder so that no one else could see, making the hero gasp quietly in pain.

"You're squeezing my shoulder a bit hard there Shadow…" Sonic whispered. He didn't want the others to hear as he didn't want other people involved in the bet. Shadow just looked at him and whispered back,

"Yeah I know."

Everyone didn't understand the two and luckily they didn't hear the whisperears. So it basically looked like Shadow just put his arm around Sonic? But they ignored it and let it pass over. What was important now was Rouge and Toby. Knuckles wasn't really involved in the start, so some of this information was new to him.

"Could JeJe have been the father to Toby?" Tails asked, he hadn't really been saying much as he was thinking to himself a lot. While everyone had quietened down that's when he asked his question to Rouge.

"Nah," She replied with and nodded to say her answer was 100% correct, "He only picked certain girls…Flower wasn't one of them. He listened to Storm a lot and he told JeJe don't go near Flower anyway…"

"JeJe was a push over then wasn't he?" Tails and Rouge laughed while the others just listened.

"Well Storm was 20 years older than JeJe…"

After that there was silence, no body spoke and nobody wanted to…nobody knew what to say…

"So what's going to happen?" Sonic asked out of curiosity. The awkward silence told him that no one knew but now he had asked some were thinking.

"Em," Rouge thought and didn't really know, "Well…"

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," Amy stood up, making everyone seem smaller than they already were. She also talked in her series voice with scared some people, "We are going to get Toby away from Storm, and no way is that boy going to survive with that demon!"

"And how would we do that exactly?" The echidna finally spoke and watched Amy give him a glare. Now he had shut up again.

"So you're implying that we take a child that has no relation/anything to do with us whatsoever from a mass murderer and rapist that would probably kill us if we find out?" Shadow asked cockily and smart. Now everyone was back to square one.

Tails was actually completely ignoring them; he was in his own little world thinking about the connection between JeJe and Storm. Why would Storm kill JeJe if they were like partners in crime? There must have been a reason…

"Toby will die if we don't rescue him!"

"We'll die, or maybe even go to prison if we don't," The echidna explained and straight after his sentence pointed at Tails. "He's already committed a-"

"Fuck off." Sonic warned and pushed Shadows hand away from his shoulders in frustration. Tails wasn't going to prison, he was going to make sure of it, but the good thing was Tails wasn't even listening.

This was a really bad situation; none of them had been in it before so no one knew how to deal with it. The closets one to this was Rouge, but she wasn't in state to argue and everything.

Everyone was quiet and thinking, but one question that a twin tailed fox asked made them surprised as they wasn't expecting it,

"How old is Storm?"

The gang looked at him weirdly. Why ask such a weird question that had nothing in relation to what they were just on about? But there must have been a reason in that little mind of his so Rouge answered.

"He must be about…40…"

A grin plastered on his face, he was hoping for around that number and now she had said it his idea in his head was all put together. Rouge saw this and raised a brow, what was he so happy about?

"Tails?" She asked, expecting Tails to say what he was thinking, but he didn't and just smiled at her before going back to thinking…what the fuck?

"What you thinking about bud?" That's what was on everyone's mind, but only Sonic asked because well as being the older brother, Tails should tell him everything and anything…all accept this.

"Em," He started his sentence like he was going to say it, but then shook his head and smiled, "I'm not going to say until I think its right. It will make things more confusing."

"How can it possibly be more confusing than it already is?" The echidna laughed and started to think getting involved with this bull shit, "We have a child that is living with a maniac, rapist and murderer, a bat that is pregnant with god knows who, and a wolf that's been killed we don't know why or actually by whom. A beaten up squirrel living with her rapist, loads of girls being killed but don't we don't actually know anything else other than that, a hedgehog which still has the arse ache over what happened years, a rabbit and a pink hedgehog that don't know anything about it, a blue blur that's got involved and can't keep his mouth shut nor keep his nose out, a fox that nearly got done up the arse and murdered a bird for a rabbit, and a fucking pissed off echidna. Now tell me Tails, how is this situation and now probably our lives not confusing nor complicated in any way shape or fucking form?"

Silence. Someone had finally put their situation short, and everyone shut up as they knew he was right. It was kind of harsh towards certain people, but it was the truth.

"I'm going to make a drink." Tails said, he said it a bit shakily as he had forgotten about the murder, and Cream didn't actually know about it. He decided to get up and exit before he started to show he was un comfortable.

"You killed for me?" Cream asked, her sweet voice sounded flattered yet shocked. Tails stopped in his tracks, head away from everyone else. After a lot of seconds he nodded and moved into the kitchen. Cream soon followed.

Right about now Sonic should have gone in sorted everything, but after what Knuckles said he decided to stay on the sofa and whistle a tune which eventually got on every ones nerves. They turned their heads towards him, and when his eyes met theirs he slowed it down and stopped.

"Tails." Cream called out and grabbed the foxes arm. He wouldn't listen to her so she pulled him back stopped him in his tracks. He wouldn't even look at her, and now she found out that information she needed to know what's happened.

"Tails, please tell me what happened." She begged and tugged on his shirt to try and shake it out of him. He didn't even turn towards her, he just spoke while facing the wall not showing his face.

"You heard in there," He replied and took a deep breath in. Cream obviously knew that he didn't want to say it again, so she did it for him and let go of his shirt as she did.

"You murdered a bird, I don't know what bird, but you kill him for me?"

"You're not scared of me are you now?" He turned around as he spoke, tears glistening in his eyes and he looked so guilty. Cream just cried too, seeing Tails so upset hurt her. She spread her arms and embraced him in a lovely hug, her head resting on his chest while he stroked her hair.

They sat down after Tails stopped crying with a drink while he explained everything that happened and that led him to do what he did. She listened and took in his every word, she couldn't believe him...not in the bad 'I don't believe you' but the way that she finally knew how much he cared.

"I had Jet in my grip, then he said those words and I saw the knife on the floor-"

"What words?" She asked as Tails missed that part out, that was important to the story. It happened quite a while ago so he should have forgotten most of it, but he actually didn't.

"If I don't get her, I will have to go for someone else…Like, Amy or Cream…" He said while looking at the table. Cream nodded and smiled, he protected her, "That's what Jet said."

Cream just smiled and waiting for Tails to finish his sentence. She cut into his one he said before as something didn't make sense to her. He breathed in the tears, it wasn't manly to cry in front of your girlfriend twice and he said,

"I guess I just got so angry that I grabbed it and…I slit his throat."

Instead of being scared and running away like he was suspecting, she smiled and grabbed his hands and held them close. She didn't care about the fact he had killed someone in cold blood, the fact was he was protecting her and she loved him too.

"You don't care?" He asked, and blushed when she got up and kissed his forehead. All Cream could think of at that point was that he was so cute.

"No, I don't care. I don't care one bit because I love you." She smiled and so did Tails. They shared a kiss before having a comforting hug again.

"Wish I had that," Amy smiled and kept 'accidently' looking at Sonic, "Love is amazing, don't you think?"

Sonic purposely ignored the fact that Amy was talking about love and looking at him. He kept his head down and stared at the ground hopefully thinking that Amy would give up. That was the fact that Shadow was helping Amy as well…

"Sonic, I think Amy is talking to you." Shadow said and pushed Sonics shoulder to make sure Amy knew he was awake and listening.

"Shut up Shadow!" He cursed under his breath so only he and Shadow could here. Now this was pay back for humiliating him before, and Shadow was going to in joy this.

"Sonic," He pushed Sonics head making it shot up and showed that his eyes were open, but they were glaring at Shadow. "Amy is talking to you; it's rude not to look at people when they are not looking."

"You dickhead!"

* * *

><p>It was now evening time, as the situation was confusing for everybody and the fact that it didn't make sense everyone had decided not to think about all of this for a while and concentrate on something else…like not thinking.<p>

Rouge and Shadow sat on the sofa, Amy and Knuckles had gone home while Cream and Tails snuggled on the other sofa. Between all living things in the room it was kind of awkward as there wasn't much to say to each other. Well, Cream and Tails were happily talking to themselves, so they were fine.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She winked and smiled up at Tails. He didn't actually care if the others saw that, and winked back before kissing her. They got up together, hand in hand and the twin-tailed fox led her to his room.

"Don't make too much noise will you." Shadow said making Tails-the only one out of Cream and him that heard it-blush. Rouge just laughed and slapped Shadows shoulder in a way that told him to shut up but it was also funny.

"Ignore him," She winked, "Have fun."

"Thanks, say goodnight to Sonic for me when he gets back." He waved goodnight and shut the door behind him. Rouge tilted her head in confusion at first and look at Shadow, he too was frowning.

"Where's Sonic gone?" She asked and pointed to where he was originally sitting.

"When did he actually go?" Shadow replied and shrugged and decided not to worry about it.

Meanwhile, laying down on the hills not too far but not too near to the house, Sonic was playing his guitar. He would have played it at home like usual, but with Shadow there who knows what will happen. He'll do anything to protect his baby.

Since nothing interested had happened after his last battle with Eggman, Sonic decided he needed another hobby that would keep him occupied during the time waiting for a fight. Playing guitar never came into his mind, until he started playing one.

He created his own tune and was seeing if it sounded right in the peace and quiet of the evening. It was hard to listen to something when the tele was blasting out too. It was a peaceful evening, and he loved the sound of when he could actually remember it.

"Oh you bastard!" He cursed and it was always at a specific part of the song he always got it wrong. Banging his head on the ground her looked at the trees above him, he took a break from playing. Sometimes playing too much can make you tried therefore you lose your concentration.

He sighed and sat listening to silence for a while. Actually there was the sound of wind rushing past his face, but it was cool wind that didn't bother this hedgehog. The trees blew along with the chilly wind and the only thing he could see was the eyes of an own glaring at him.

He smiled and realised that he was getting a bit tired, must have been the fresh evening air. He slowly closed his eyes and didn't care if he fell asleep.

"_Owls? Are there even any owls around here?" _As he thought that to himself his eyes shot open and he stared right into the eyes of the 'owl'. Confused, he got up slowly, not wanting to scare it away, as he reached his head up towards it and looked closely. He so wanted to believe it wasn't an animal, but what else could it be?

"Who's there?" He called out and got up off from the ground. The eyes only blinked at him, it sounded like it wasn't even breathing it was so quiet. Stuck on what to think, the hedgehog just shrugged and said quiet loudly to himself,

"It isn't answering, must be an owl then…"

"I'm not an owl!" A sweet boy voice said from the tree. Sonics quills and fur jumped up in shock as he wasn't expecting an answer. He backed off in defence as he saw a tiny figure jump from the tree. He was only a little chick, so the hedgehog knew he didn't want to fight nor scare him away.

"Oh, hey buddy. What you doing out this late?" Sonic asked and knelt down on the ground, knees resting on the soft grass and hands rested on his thighs. This was a way of showing the young boy that he wasn't going to hurt him, and it worked. Slowly the boy walked out of the shadows in pigeon steps.

"I don't have a bed time," He said as he approached. Sonic tiled his head and laughed as he assumed this boy was a rebel at home, but something caught his eyes…the boy was limping. The boy smiled at Sonic as he sat down directly in front of him, not too close but good enough space for a conversation.

"Why are you out?" the boy cockily asked as Sonic didn't reply. The older one was surprised at the 'back chat' he was receiving.

"I just wanted some alone time I guess." Sonic answered and rubbed his quills. He saw his guitar close by but just said he wanted alone time so he wouldn't have to play for the boy.

"So then why can't I have some alone time too?"

"Because you are far too young, now where's your mummy?"

The boy's bottom lip suddenly started to jaggered and out of nowhere he began bawling his eyes out. Sonic not being the parenting type didn't know what to do, what had he said to make the boy cry? He attempted to pull the boy in for a hug, but the boy jolted back and panicked.

"Sh sh it's okay," He smiled at the boy and his heart was beating like crazy, but he was good at putting on a brave face. "I'm not here to harm you."

The boy looked at Sonic weirdly, he had never seen behaviour like Sonics before and he didn't really understand it.

"Why did you come towards me if you're not going to hit me?" He stuttered as he spoke. He was still quite scared but Sonics expression made him slightly less scared.

"Um," Sonic was shocked at what the boy had just said. Would make sense though with the limping and everything, but why would a young kid have to go through that, "I was going to hug you to make you feel better…"

"What's a hug?" In an interested, adorable voice he spoke to Sonic, the tears glistened in his eyes because they haven't fallen yet. The hedgehog felt so sorry for the kid, he was obviously beaten up and was shown no love. It was hard to explain what a hug is, so slowly Sonic got closer.

"I can't explain it. I promise I won't hurt you but let me give you one…" He smiled a smile that was only shown during his missions to the victims. The chick nodded and began to get trust for his hedgehog, and he sighed out his wordiness as arms cuddled him. Of course he has had one hug in his life, but none that showed him loving.

Pulling away, Sonic sat back down in front of the kid, this time legs crossed. He was happy that he had made the young hatchling not so scared, the smile across his face showed that.

"That was a hug." The hedgehog smiled and waited for the boy to respond. He nodded and began to get trust for his hedgehog, and he sighed out his wordiness as arms cuddled him. He crawled back over and laid in Sonics arms, leaning his head on Sonics arm and his body was flat across his legs. The older one couldn't help but smile as he was adorable.

"I don't know mummy," He said and whipped his eyes on Sonics arm. It was disgusting to the hedgehog, but he decided not to complain as the boy was upset enough as it is, "She went to heaven."

"Oh, hey I'm sorry kid. I didn't realise, where's your father?"

He didn't reply once again. For the amount of time they have been together, Sonic knew that he didn't reply when something was up. He looked down and the kid's face and body was cuddled up, his hair covering it.

When the young chick had heard the word "father", he gripped tighter and breathed more heavily. He was about to cry again as whimpers escaped from his before. Sonic was quick to react and before he could cry again Sonic cut in:

"Ergh, n-never mind then. Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home." Sniffing and taking deep breaths every so often the kid spoke. He trusted Sonic now that he was shown some love by him. With raised brows Sonic wanted to believe him, but surely this kid wasn't living on the streets?

"Surely you must have a home…em, what's your name?"

"T-Toby."

Lightning bolt felt like it had hit behind Sonic, his eyes grew wider and wider as he watched Toby's movements. Could this be the Toby that Amy and Cream were talking about?

Well he was a greyish coloured chick, which is a young bird. He didn't have a mother and he was about to cry when he mentioned a father. The young hatchling thought Sonic was going to hurt him and he hadn't been shown some love before and he doesn't have a home….so yeah it would make a lot of sense.

"What's your name?" He smiled at Sonic, and yawned leaning on his chest. Must have been a long time since he had a good night sleep, and Sonics fur was so comfy. He closed his eyes and instead of replying with words, he just listened.

"S-Sonic." The hedgehog stuttered. Sonic actually stuttered because he was afraid. Well not afraid, more scared then he was before though. If this kid was Toby, the child of Storm, then Storm should be close. He gulped and turned around looking in dark places of the forest. Looks clear to him.

The boy didn't even reply, and Sonic hadn't noticed until he had stopped searching. He looked down at Toby and saw that he was fast asleep. Sonic sighed because he only had two choices. One leave him here asleep or two, take him home. He didn't want to wake him back up as he looked so peaceful and it was a bit mean leaving him here. He had no choice but to take him home, he hoped that storm wasn't by. If he was Sonic would lead him straight to Rouge, maybe that was his plan.

Picking up the boy and not managing to wake him, Sonic walked home along with his guitar. He could multitask by carrying a young child and holding a guitar at the same time. He was thinking about why the boy was even in a tree? However, Toby was far too young to understand a trick, so he just carried on walking until he got home.

* * *

><p><em>*sorry about mistakes* done B-) close to the end of this story XDD and oh how, confusing it has been ^_^<em>

_This chapter took so long to update as I kept changing it, I want this story to have the best ending possible:D_

_Any confusions, please feel free to inbox me and I will make it make sense to you :* x x_


	18. Chapter 17

_Two more planned chapters and then I'm finished this story ;D_

_DISCLAIMER – See chapter one please :'P_

_WARNING – this chapter contains violence, abuse, bad language, drugs, and some may class this as character death if they understand what's going on... (and also some spelling mistakes)_

* * *

><p>From Bad to Worse<p>

It became close to midnight, everyone in the city grew tired and put their sleepy heads on a comfy pillow and went to sleep. Others partied and got themselves into some trouble and others just couldn't sleep.

In a woods close by, a hedgehog walked home with a tiny asleep boy resting in his arms. Watching the boy sleep was making him feel tired, but the worriedness overcome that and he was forced to stay awake.

Why was he so worried? He was a hero and could conquer anything, but he was taking deep breaths in and out as he walked in the direction of home…alone. It was a difficult situation that either he couldn't solve, so he didn't basically.

He had only been with Toby for a while and he already knew that Toby wasn't the threat. He was just a kid being born into this world without even realising that his father was a beast. He was obviously running away from him or something, or it could be a trap? Sonic just didn't know.

So he was walking home, not knowing what to do. He would both lead him, Toby and maybe Storm straight to Rouge, or he could go another direction and take Toby somewhere else; however doing that he would have to explain who Toby was meaning having to explain the whole story, that was a no no.

That even if this is Toby that they were talking about all day? It had to be though…

He was slowly walking home; Toby was beginning to stir in his arms so it was best to head home soon. He looked around him again, and nodded in agreement with himself that Toby's father was not following them. He hadn't heard any movement what so ever and he couldn't see any shadows.

He quickly dashed off, making sure not to wake Toby up but quickly enough to get home and get away from the creepy creatures of the night…even though Sonic hadn't seen nor saw anything.

* * *

><p>Back home, Rouge and Shadow was the only ones awake. They couldn't sleep and they rarely did anyway so they watched tele while having various chats every now and then. That's when Rouge noticed that Shadow was happier than usual…something was up and her woman senses could sense it.<p>

Shadow noticed that the bat was staring at him, but decided to ignore it as he knew she was thinking. It was bad when Rouge thought and decided not to get into it before he regretted it. It actually becoming annoying and un ignorable for a while so he decided to stare right back.

She laughed as when he stared his eyes went really wide and he looked so funny. They both had a laugh and Shadow thought it was over so he looked back at the tele and Rouge did the same thing.

They noticed that the front door was being unlocked so they both stared at it waiting for the light to be turned on and for Sonic to be alone, but what they saw confused them. Sonic walk in with something in his hands and his guitar in the other and he was being awfully quite.

"'the fuck you doing?" Shadow questioned and laughed as Sonic jumped. He thought everyone had gone to sleep so he could hide the fact he had Toby, he completely forgot that Shadow didn't sleep and that Rouge was a bat…

The hedgehog didn't answer the question which made the two on the sofa really confused. Rouge decided to turn on the lamp so see what Sonic was hiding but the two raised a brow as even though the light wasn't bright enough to see very clearly, it still showed that Sonic was holding something.

"Did you find an injured cat along the way or something?" Rouge chuckled as she looked closely at Sonics arm. The hero put down his guitar and was uncertain whether to answer or not.

"Well…I wouldn't say a 'cat'." He answered with, but knew he had to give up as Toby was waking up.

The chick mumbled and yawned as he looked up at Sonic, who in fact wasn't looking at him at all. Toby looked at the same direction at what Sonic was looking at and saw two pairs of wide eyes staring at him; however, one he knew and the other was a stranger.

"Auntie Rouge!" He squirmed out of Sonic's grip and ran over to Rouge. Not knowing she was expecting a baby he leapt onto her and held her tightly. Shadow stared at Sonic who grinned awkwardly.

As Toby sniffed they all looked at him. He was obviously upset, but that wasn't the least of Shadows problems.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is?" Shadow asked, staring at Toby but directing the question to Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog was just about to answer when Toby interrupted…but he was quite happy about that.

"Auntie Rouge," Toby looked up at Rouge, she stared right back down with confusion and shock in her expression, "My mummy is gone, and dad said she's never coming back…"

He hit his head onto Rouge's chest and she could feel her t-shirt getting wetter and wetter from his tears. Comforting him, she put her hand on his head and whispered words to him. Toby had always been such a sweet boy to the bat, so she decided to at least show him some kindness.

"I can explain about this-"

"In the kitchen...now!" Shadow ordered and stormed in the kitchen. Sonic knew it wasn't going to be a good conversation and tried to delay going in.

While the hero delayed going into there by doing shit basically, Rouge managed to make Toby stop crying, but that was only because he had fallen asleep. She wrapped a blanket round both of them and leaned back on the sofa, nudging her head towards the kitchen to Sonic hinting to just get the probably nasty conversation over and done with.

Sonic sighed and knew he couldn't hold it back any longer; he put his head high with bravery and headed for the kitchen. He left Rouge and a sleeping hatchling in their while he shut the door silently. Frowning, Shadow stared at him with his arms folded.

"Why the fuck did you bring him here?!" The life form spoke angrily, ignoring the fact that there was a sleeping baby in the living room. Sonic frowned and harshly shushed him and Shadow just shook his head.

"I had to okay? He was all alone and I couldn't leave him out there!" He whispered.

"Why not?"

"He's only a baby basically, and he's been abused and neglected, Shadow just-"

"He's not staying here!" Shadow explained blankly, no expression in his face so Sonic knew he was being deadly serious. Sonic couldn't blame him though, but the fact was he was only a child…a beaten up child for that matter. Does Shadow not care about that at all?

"You insensitive dick! Where's he going to go then?" He questioned, a bit frustrated over Shadow's none caring mood.

"Not our fucking problem is it. That's Storm's son, this was probably a plan to find us."

"Storm was nowhere about, I did check that before I brung him here, I'm not stupid."

"Well you've proved you are in the past. And what about tags? He could have tagged him?"

Sonic laughed. Shadow was being so ridiculous and was just looking for pathetic excuses to get rid of the kid.

"As if an idiot like Storm would think of 'tags'..." Sonic took the micky out of the word tags and moved his fingers as he said it. Shadow just continued shaking his head and hated when people mocked what he said.

"Don't mock my words Sonic, he's not staying here...that's final." He thought the conversation was over, so he looked in the cupboard for a glass and began to pour some cold water into it.

"Oh? So you wanna add murder to your list of bad things you've done in your life?" Sonic wouldn't give up. The kid wasn't in any way harmful, and if Storm wanted Rouge he wouldn't beat up his own child to do that…would he?

Shadow was getting angry, so angry in fact he get rid of the cold water and replace it with hot just so he could throw it in Sonic's face. Oh how he was tempted to do that.

"I'm not going to murder him you fucking idiot?"

"You're sending a little child or baby, outside, when it's like 12 maybe 1 in the morning, and leave him on his own? He's not going to survive! You can't take out your fright of Storm coming here on the kid!"

"I'm not scared of seeing that idiot; I'll kill him when I see him! I'm just scared for Rouge...that's all!"

"You're scared aren't you?" Sonic tried to hide his smile that was appearing on his face. It was only a matter of time before Shadow got angry and stormed out or hit him…then he would have lost the bet. So instead of saving an argument, Sonic continued it and watched Shadow getting more angrier.

"No I'm not!"

"Are too?"

"Are fucking not, Sonic I swear-"

"Yes you are!" The 'are' in Sonic's sentence went squeaky as his throat was pinned against the wall and a fist nearly came to his face. The only reason why it stopped was because Sonic smirked and because Tails walked in.

"What's going on?" The fox asked, and knew something wasn't right as he walked in the kitchen during a cat fight between the two hedgehogs.

"Just a little disagreement." Shadow spoke with frustration, but he slowly and if he was honest regrettably let go of Sonic and walked away. Shadow had completely forgotten about the bet, Sonic's smile reminded him. Sonic's smile faded as he knew this bet wasn't as easy as he thought. Boy, Shadow must really love his guns and rings.

"Any of you want a drink?" Shadow asked as he put the kettle on and began to get some mugs out. Tails shook his head; Sonic nodded but didn't actually say what he wanted to drink.

"Ergh okay..." Tails coughed to get rid of the weirdness of Shadows behaviour. He suddenly heard a really squeaky yawn and knew it wasn't Rouge. With a raised brow, he peaked into the living-room and saw a little boy on Rouge. He gasped in shock and soon after became very confused.

"Rouge had her baby?! How long was I asleep?"

"That's not Rouge's baby you fucking idiot...that's Toby!" Shadow tutted with his statement. Sonic laughed as Tails was so tired he wasn't even thinking straight.

"Oh Toby," He nodded, but his eyes widened as he remember that name, "What's Toby doing here?!"

"He's not here for long..." Shadow said while he poured the hot water into the mugs of coffee. This argument was never going to come to an agreement, so Sonic put his foot down once again.

"Shadow, he's not going anywhere."

"Right, I'm going back to bed...I'm too tired for shit like this." Tails waved his hands to both of them like they were dust and walked back to his bedroom, sneakily walking past Rouge and Toby to make sure he didn't wake them up.

"Well obviously we can't make an agreement, so how about we ask Rouge?" He questioned and looked at Shadow who shrugged because he didn't actually care. Toby was soon going, he wasn't risking anything.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pour this all over you?" Shadow asked as he walked over with Sonic's coffee. The other hedgehog gulped as Shadow had his death glare smile and walked over with a boiling hot cup of coffee.

"Because it would burn me?" He smiled, he really couldn't think of a good reason why Shadow shouldn't do that. But Shadow just laughed and handed it to him and sat on the kitchen chair.

"I'll go ask her then shall i?" Sonic said, waiting for a response from Shadow.

"Whatever."

Sonic just laughed and peered into the living-room. He smiled at them as they were both sound asleep. He's not going to wake them so he whispered to Shadow, "He's staying, end of!"

Shadow just glared at him, and watched the blue rodent walk away in pride. He really should have poured that coffee all down him, would have made his night to be honest.

* * *

><p>It was now morning; Rouge and Toby were still asleep on the sofa and were too tired to wake up. Sonic was away in his room just lying on his bed deciding whether or not to escape from his pit, Shadow was totally awake and wasn't even in the house and Tails was asleep in his bed with Cream.<p>

A tired house and these weren't really morning people.

Where was Shadow? He was on one of his morning strolls, not thinking but not planning anything. Even if he would think, what would he think about…Toby? Rouge? Maria? He really didn't know what to think anymore, and this situation wasn't helping.

He didn't actually know it, but he was sitting in the same place as Sonic was last night. The same hill, the same sight and looking at the exact same tree. Freaky, but this time in the same tree there was no boy looking down.

Toby began to stir in Rouges arm and became a bit scared of where he was. Being a child his memory wasn't very good and he had forgotten how he got here, his heart began to race as he noticed he was lying on top of someone.

The wrong moment, Rouge began to wake up to the sound of panic (heavy breathing) and she looked at Toby, he stared right back.

"W-Who…" Toby couldn't even finish his sentence as Rouge was about to sort out his hair and he jumped back and screamed, "NO! Please, don't hurt me."

"Sh Sh, Toby it's me Rouge…" The bat tried to calm down the panicking hatchling, but that was hard as Toby had his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. Rouge didn't know whether the worst thing to do was touch him, but what would he do if she left him?

"Who's screaming?" Tails and cream entered the living room in their clothes for today and saw Rouge trying to calm Toby down.

"What do I do? He doesn't remember anything." She asked and took some steps away from the boy. He cuddling himself had made him calm down just a tad, but not enough for it to be safe to be near him.

"Bless him." Cream smiled under her breath. If he would just get in a better state he would be so cute, but right now the best thing to do was wait for him to come to them. All 3 just sat down on the sofa and pretended to at normal, even though all they were concerned about was him.

Toby's ears picked up as he could hear everything now he wasn't crying, and the door next to him was opening. His heart was pounding and pounding and he was expecting to see that one face peer around the corner.

"Toby?"

The lad looked up, eyes glistening and wide. It wasn't who he thought it was going to be, it was in fact Sonic. A face he did actually remember and was glad to see. He ran over to the hedgehog and jumped up.

The hedgehog knew it was a hint to be picked up, so he picked up and boy and started to rub Toby's head calming him down.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I woke up on a person I don't know…" He began to cry a little bit as Sonic started to slowly walk towards Rouge.

"Toby, this is Auntie Rouge…Remember Rouge?"

"Rouge…" He mumbled under his breath. Rouge nodded with a smile and she saw Toby smile.

While Sonic was still rubbing his head he noticed something. As his head went across a part he felt a massive bump on it. He made sure he wasn't just feeling things but there was a bump.

"My head hurts." He whined and banged his head on Sonics chest.

"Yeah, hurts here?" Sonic asked and went across the bump. After he did Toby nodded and closed his eyes. Sonic whispered _'I'll tell you in a minute' _to the others and took Toby to his bedroom to sleep on his bed.

Rouge and Tails look at each other and shrugged. Cream was laying on him and was so confused, but Tails told her not to get involved as it was a bit of a mess. Rouge looked at them and smiled, she misses having a relationship like that.

"So what you guys up to today?" The bat asked and started to rub her tummy as it felt a bit tight today.

"Well we have to go back to Vanillas. She rung me up and asked me to fix something that she just couldn't."

"And Creams going with you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and lay down on the sofa seeing if that would help. It didn't and she moaned in pain and just gave up trying to fix it. Tails noticed and got up to see if she was okay.

"What's up?" He asked and knelt down beside her.

"My tummy feels so tight it's unreal. It's painful to rub and…I don't even know." She hissed at the pain and left Tails to try and fix it. He began to rub around where it was tight, and to be honest it did feel a bit weird.

All of a sudden something happened that felt weird, the bat lifted in surprise and Tails put his hands off and with wide eyes stared.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"I felt that," She replied and put her hands back on her tummy. It happened again and she gleamed with delight, "The baby is kicking!"

Tails straight away put his hands on her belly and smiled too as he felt the baby kick. Cream wanted to feel too so Tails took one of her hands and placed it there. She smiled.

"Does that not hurt you?" Cream asked as the kicks were getting harder and harder. Rouge squinted her eyes shut, which actually answered her question. Tails got up quickly and knocked on Sonic's door.

"Get out here, the baby is kicking!"

About 1 minute later he raced out of his room and looked at Rouge who smiled at him. He walked over and knelt down where Tails was and was about to put his hands on her belly when something stopped him.

"It's okay," Rouge said and placed her hand on his and lead his hand to the place on her tummy. He gleamed as he felt it kick, even though it was fading away and not as big as what Cream felt he could still feel it.

"Can babies kick this early?" Sonic asked, feeling it fade away to nothing.

"I don't know, but some of them were sure painful." She replied and rested her head on the cushion pillow.

"How's your belly now though?"

"A bit fine…" She mumbled under her sleepy breath. She was going to sleep again as she was so tired for some reason. Sonic got a blanket from last night and wrapped it around Rouge and kissed her forehead. She smiled in response.

"Sonic, we've got to go to Vanillas. You gonna be okay here?" Tails whispered as Sonic sat down on a chair.

"Yeah it's okay. Shadow should be here soon anyway." Sonic answered and nodded as a sign for them to go. They both smiled and waved him goodbye before sneaking out of the door. They left Sonic alone with two sleeping people…he became bored after a while.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the house was now awake, all three watching tele. Toby was lying on Rouges arm nearly asleep, Sonic and Rouge was just watching commercial waiting for the show to come back on. Suddenly, a food commercial came on and Rouges belly rumbled.<p>

"You hungry Rouge?" Sonic laughed and saw Rouge like her lips as a cheesecake was shown on it.

"Mhmm," She mumbled under her breath, "Can you be a dear and get me some of that?"

"What cheesecake?"

"Yeah."

Sonic shook his head in surprise, how can someone crave one specific thing. The commercial was over so he decided to not mention it and see if the bat didn't notice. He didn't realise that when a pregnant girl wanted something, she wanted it now!

"So Sonic," She leant on Sonic and smiled at him, Toby was awake and started to join in with the hug, "So when are you going to go down the shop?"

"To get what exactly?" Sonic teased and laughed as Toby giggled at Rouges exspression.

"My cheesecake!"

"Fine, I'll go and get it now quickly. The sweet shop don't sell cheese cakes so I'll have to go into town."

"Can I come?" Toby asked and ran over to the front door. Sonic was a bit un sure about leaving rouge totally alone, so he shook his head and placed Toby back on the sofa.

"Stay with Auntie Rouge okay."

"But Sonic." He whined and jumped onto Sonic. The hedgehog tutted and was about to place him back down when Rouge said,

"Take him with you. He hasn't been out for hours."

"Rouge are you sure?" He asked, and looked at her funny. She just smiled and nodded. Toby ran to the front door in a shot and jumped up to reach the handle, he was too small to reach it.

"Why don't you come with?" Sonic suggested, but because Toby had reached the handle and had run out Rouge would have to answer quickly. She was too knackered to so she just shook her head and gestured Sonic to run after Toby.

"Go find and bring back Shadow while you're out." She laughed and waved them goodbye. She was judging whether or not to go back to sleep once Sonic left with the kid Toby, but instead for about 10 minutes she just laid there and enjoyed the silence.

She sat alone on her sofa now, Shadow not answering his phone and everyone had gone out. Admittedly Rouge was actually loving being by herself. She wasn't thinking about her situation, she put the Music channel up loud, put her feet up and relaxed.

It's the life.

A food commercial came on yet again and she still hasn't got her cheesecakes. It suddenly occurred to her that the reason she must be so hungry was because she hadn't had anything to eat all morning, so she was thinking in her mind. That was one problem of being pregnant; you never know what you fancy…and also getting fat.

She cringed at the idea of becoming over weight. At 9 months she'll be the size of a hot air balloon. How was she even meant to fly?

Anyway, she decided she was in the mood for some pancakes. She had been craving milk a lot lately and milk was in pancakes. She pushed herself up and ventured into the kitchen. As she got the pan out of the bottom cupboard she heard the front door being opened.

"I'm in the kitchen," She called out to them and attempted to turn on the gas. She was a bit scared of the gas hob as she could never get it working. The front door had been shut, but why did no body answer?

"Who's that? Want some pancakes; I'm in the kitchen making them now." She yelled even louder again and was surprised that she heard laughter as a reply.

"In the kitchen?" He laughed evilly and leaned against the wall next to the kitchen door, "Shouldn't you be in the bedroom?"

She dropped the frying pan on the ground and began to shake. She knew that was a familiar voice, but she didn't want to get scared for nothing so she said in a shaky voice, "Shadow?"

The voice just laughed, so for some reason she walked slowly into the living room and realised the figure was right next to her when she was in there. She turned her head and her eyes widened as soon as she saw him.

"Hey beautiful." Storm said and walked away from the wall in front of her.

"GET OUT!" She backed away cowardly and shouted. She tried to scare him off, but this was a mad man who wasn't scared of anything. Instead he laughed and shook his head. As soon as that happened she tried to make a run for it but unfortunately he grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back, arm around her neck and grabbed her hair with the other.

"You're not going anywhere," He whispered in her ear. His soft voice made her shiver with fear, but she tried to not show it, "Plus, you don't want to strain…perhaps our baby…"

She tried to flinch away as his giant monster hands rubbed down her chest then rested on her belly, and at the same time kissed her neck.

"Now…SIT DOWN!" By her belly, he pushed her onto the sofa and made her sit there. Well he forced her too really, and now her belly was mega hurting. Instead of fighting, she nodded and was prepared for what he wanted.

"Now you're going to listen to me otherwise your dead, got it?" He threatened and laughed as she nodded. She really wasn't the fighter she used to be anymore, and he could tell she was petrified so he took advantage of that…

"What's happened to you baby?" He mocked and knelt down in front of her. Rouge backed away as much as she could until she couldn't anymore. He carried on laughing, "You used to be the toughest of the whores, what happened?"

"I've got a life now if you haven't noticed," She answered plainly, trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face. He glared at her, "I've changed…"

"Bull shit have you changed."

"I have!"

"Oh really. I've got some heroin in my bag, how about you have some and you'll be much more relaxed…much more…" His fingers travelled down her face, but the only thing she cared about was that one word.

It had been ages since she had some of that good stuff, the guys were helping her through it but now it's here…she wants it.

"I know you want it baby…" He whispered and winked at her seductively. That's the moment she shook her head and started to cry, "What a pity. Well if you don't I'm gonna have some."

He reached into his pocket and there was a full needle in his hands. He deliberately held it in front of her to tease her, it was beginning to work until her belly started to turn weird.

"No. just piss off." She growled at him, she thought at first she was being brave and he might realise that she doesn't want to see him anymore; however, when she looked at his face she became terrified.

"I only have one, come on…have a bit." He pushed it towards her more, and being the fighter she pushed it away. Storm growled and literally jumped on top of her at full weight and speed, not caring about her state at all.

She started to scream in panic hoping that someone would hear her and save her, but he forced his lips onto hers just to keep her quiet. She scrambled underneath him and just couldn't find a way to get him off of her lips.

With one hand he held her arm out straight and from the corner of his eye tried to find a vein. When he eventually found one, he stabbed the needle into her arm, and the drug began to go in her slowly. She cried into his mouth as it hurt, but she eventually found a way to get him off.

He too cried in panic as she used her fangs to bite down on his tongue which made him pull away, and then she took advantage by pushing him off into the floor. He spat out blood and growled at her as she yanked the needle out of her arm and threw it to the wall.

Even though a part of the drug went into her, it wasn't enough to take effect. As she launched it to the wall it smashed into pieces and fell to the floor, a lot of money wasted there.

Blood trickled down his chin and he showed his fangs to her, she realised she had just done the wrong thing and she would suffer the consequences. She trembled as he walked over to her, but what happened wasn't expected.

With great force he held her arms down and pushed his knee into her belly. It was a worse pain then being raped. Much worse and she couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried and kept repeating. She was literally crying and eventually it became hard for her to speak.

"Are you gonna listen to me?"

"Yeah…"

"You won't do something like that again will you?" He pushed further down to make sure she said yes, which worked.

"YES!"

"Good."

The release of her arms and belly was pure pleasure. Even though she had the after pain from her belly, it felt much better than that. She crowded into the corner of the sofa as he sat down next to her.

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, actually sounding upset.

"I had to. I didn't wanna live like that no more…and now I have a baby to worry about."

"It's my baby to you know, I want to take care of her/him too!"

"Yeah. You're such a good father aren't you?" She laughed sarcastically, but made sure not to anger him, "Because you've done such a good job with Toby haven't you?"

"How do you know about Toby?!" He asked out of shock, no-one was supposed to know about that brat.

"Sonic found him and brung him home. Is that how you found me?"

He laughed and put his arm around her. "No, I left Toby because I wanted him gone. I found you through someone else."

"Who?!" She demanded as she wanted to know who betrayed her. He just looked at her and laughed once again, it was becoming a bit irritating if she was honest.

"This person has been there for you a lot, you've really like the person and thought you can trust them…let's call this person an 'it', if it told me correctly, you nearly had sex with it at one point…got on to each other if I say it in other terms."

"I honestly don't know who…" Rouge was thinking so hard, the person that appeared in her mind at first was Shadow. But no way would he do this to her, no way…right? But what Storm said next answered her question.

"It's a her…" He said and smiled evilly as it narrowed down to only a few because of all the girls she knows, she's only shared a connection with one.

"S-Sally?" She put her hands over her mouth in shock and cried as he laughed.

"Yeah Sally. This is how I knew everything about you, how I knew who you had sex with and who you haven't. It's how I knew where you lived, why she's still with Richard. She wasn't a whore Rouge, she was easy. She wanted the sex with people. And to be honest, it's why she's still alive…"

Rouge couldn't believe it, the only one she could trust back then and Sally had betrayed her. She felt sick…

Storm couldn't really give two shits about the state she was in now; instead he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. He enjoyed watching her suffer.

* * *

><p>"Tails, why did we lie about where we were going?" Cream asked she look around and wondered what they were doing here.<p>

"Because I need to figure something out. I was hoping this person would help as he's related to JeJe…" Tails said as he signed in for his appointment and sat at the doctor's waiting room. It didn't really answer Creams question, but Tails was smart and knew what he was doing.

"How do you know that he's related to JeJe?"

"Shadow told me."

She nodded as reply and watched everyone around her…not being nosey or anything, she was just bored. The 5 minutes they would have to wait would take forever. There wasn't many people here, just a few very sick people.

"Tails Prower," The office lady called out and smiled to him, "Doctor Lee can see you now."

Tails smiled as a thank you, and the two got up and headed for Doctor Lee's room. This could either go two ways, either he would give Tails the information or he would call the police for wasting a doctor's time.

They knocked on the door and waited for him to grant them in. It took a couple of minutes but he finally called them in and they came in slowly.

"Please take a seat," He gestured to Tails to sit on the seat nearest to him, but when he saw Cream he rose from his seat like a gentlemen and she sat in the other, "What can I do for you today?"

"Well em, I have this pain…that only information can sort out." Tails really didn't know how to start the conversation, so he made it out like he was ill until the doctor said,

"Yes okay. Where about is this pain?"

"At home."

"I don't get what you're saying…"

"I need some information Doctor, and I know you might not be allowed to tell me but-"

"Is this confidential information?"

"I could be classed that in your life…."

"Okay. Look, are you really ill or are you wasting my time?" He asked bluntly, he knew from the start Tails wasn't ill, but he didn't know that the fox wanted information from him.

"I'm so not wasting your time, this is a matter of life and death…can you just please answer this question honestly?"

"No. I'm telling you to either get out or I'll call the police!" Doctor Lee was getting a bit fed up, so he rose from his seat and was about to answer the door when a sweet voice asked,

"You're related to JeJe right?" The rabbit asked as she knew this wasn't going to end well, but it seemed like she asked at the right time as Lee stopped and looked at them both with a raised brow and confused facial expression.

"How do you know this?"

"Shadow told us…"

The Doctor sighed, and decided to cooperate with them now because it involved his nephew, it might be important.

"Was that the question you wanted to ask me?" He said as he sat back down on his office chair, he frowned as the fox shook his head.

"It's part of the question…"

"Whose life is a risk? If it's no one important to me then I'm sorry I can't help you…" He knew it was a harsh thing to say, but he shouldn't even be talking about his life to strangers. He was a doctor, he shouldn't be pressured.

"The bat that is pregnant with his baby." Tails put it in a more sensibly way then just saying Rouges name. This way he knew that a girl was pregnant with his nephew's child. The doctor nodded as he knew who he was on about.

"What's the question then?"

"Well," Tails began and knew this was going to be awkward if the doctor said no, "JeJe's your nephew right?"

"Yeah?"

"Would that make Storm your brother?"

Cream and Lee looked at Tails in an astounding way. Cream was shocked by Tails asking the question to him and having no evidence to support it; however, Doctor Lee laughed and rubbed his forehead.

"Your smart aren't you kid, how did you find that?"

"I matched it up. JeJe's grey and so is Storm; the first girl Storm raped had his kid about the same time that JeJe was first born…like 20years ago."

"You're a very smart kid."

"So Storm is your brother?" Cream just had to get this out in the open. She was so confused about how Tails found that out and how Doctor Lee wouldn't refuse it.

"Yes I hate to admit it, but that demon is my brother."

"But you're a wolf, he's a bird?"

"Genes?" He said doctor like and used his knowledge to answer a simple and easy question, "I got the genes from my mother, he caught the genes from his father…simple really?"

Tails had the biggest smile on his face, he knew he was right from the moment that Rouge told him JeJe's age, and now he had the proof.

"So how is Rouge in trouble?" The question hadn't been answered yet, so he asked and the fox answered with,

"All the girls that Rouge lived with back in the day have died, I'm sorry to say this but including JeJe and-"

"My nephew is dead?" He asked, ignoring the other part and focusing on that. The Doctors eyes went wide as he saw Tails nod. He looked at his computer and froze.

"I'm so sorry…" Cream said in a loving way.

"Yeah we are really sorry, but he was killed for a reason and only Storm knows. But the fact is he said he was going to kill Rouge when he found her, so we need a way to stop Storm?"

The two looked at the doctor funny as he turned to them with an expression that said he just found something out, well he did but it wasn't what Tails just told him.

"Where is Rouge now?" He asked with worriedness in his voice. Tails just looked at Cream, who answered sweetly,

"At home."

"Alone?"

"She could be, we don't know?"

"I'd either get there or call her now!"

"What Doctor?" She asked and wondered what was the matter with him. He pulled his hair out of his face and started to breathe weird, was a scared breathing?

"My mother contacted me earlier, and she told me that Storm had given her some money and had said goodbye. She asked him what's with the goodbye and he said that after today they won't see him ever again. She contacted me straight after as he was acting weird…"

"So in other words, Storms gonna leg it?" Tails asked, and became a bit worried like the Doctor too. Even though the doctor hadn't answered yet he got out his phone and tried to find Rouges number.

"Yeah, and there's probably a good reason for him to leg it so I'd contact her now!" He said as he watched Tails press he green button and wait for Rouge to answer her phone.

* * *

><p>"Still doesn't make any sense," Rouge tried to speak, but her was so crocky from where she had been crying so much that it sounded like she was ill, "When you and Jet came over, you beat her up…nearly killed her, why?"<p>

"It was her idea," He answered truthfully, without any laughter or sarcasm in his voice. It was proper serious so Rouge believe him even though she didn't want to, "She said it would make it look really real and your friends wouldn't expect a thing."

"So you knew my friends would come over that day?"

"Oh course I did baby, I'm not stupid." He laughed and rubbed a tear away from her cheek. She didn't move away or nothing, it was hard to when the arm of the chair stopped you from doing, and he had already put her through hell earlier with her belly, who knows what else he is capable of?

"Did you know Jet was gonna die too?"

"No actually. And I still haven't killed the person who done it…I will find that son of a bitch though," Storm threatened and nearly squished his lighter in his hand. Rouge watched and swallowed down as she knew who had killed him, but wasn't prepared to grass on poor Tails, "He planned with me on how to kill all of you at the same time…weird that huh? JeJe had to help me instead."

"He's dead," She began to cry again, but this time she gritted her teeth as she spoke to him, "Why did you kill him?"

"Years ago I killed his mother when he was only little, and he didn't want Toby to go through the same so when he tried to protect Toby and the whore, I had to kill him…simple?"

She shook her head and couldn't believe all the information she was getting in a day was too much for her to take and she just wanted to get away from it all. But she knew she couldn't as a beast was stopping her.

All of a sudden, Rouges phone started to ring and she held it in front of her seeing who the caller was. In the shock, Storm had gotten up and growled as he noticed she had a phone on her,

"Give it to me!" He demanded and snatched it out of her hand.

"Storm its Tails, he might be calling to say he's on his way home or something. If I answer and tell him not to…we have more time to talk, a-and he'll think nothing is wrong…"

The albatross had to admit it but Rouge was right, he felt like crushing the phone but he knew that if he did someone would come home worrying. Before the caller went away he threw it back at her and her shaking hand grabbed it.

"Act like nothing is wrong, and sort you're voice out."

She nodded and coughed away the crockness in it, it wasn't completely gone but down the phone she would have sounded normal. She pressed the green button and had a conversation with Tails.

_(Tails voice will be set out like this)_

"Hey Tail's what's up hun?"

"_Rouge, are you okay? Who's home with you?"_

"No one is home with me, but I'm absolutely fine. I'm so enjoying the time alone I'm getting…because I'm alone," She coughed as she knew she was talking rubbish now and getting nervous, "Why did you call hun?"

"_To see if you're okay and tell you some very important information."_

"Okay…what's so important then?"

"_You know when Cream and Amy first found Toby and I was thinking about something?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Well I know that what I was thinking was true now, Doctor Lee proved it."_

"Doctor…" She was going to say Lee, but realised that Storm was in the room and she knew that Tails was thinking about Storm back then, so there must be a good reason why Tails went there, "Why did you see him?"

"_JeJe is Doctor Lee's nephew, but Doctor Lee and Storm are brothers. Which would make JeJe Storms son!"_

Rouge's eyes went wide as they could be, and she started to panic. But she calmed down and wanted to know some more.

"_And Rouge," _Tails spoke before her so he got to say something else first. She listened carefully_, "Lee told me that there mum called him today because Storm came round and said that no one would ever see him again, in other words he's gonna leg it because he's gonna do something bad…like kill someone or something."_

This is the time she just couldn't keep secret, she knew now that Storm was planning on doing something with her and then legging it because the police would be after him. It was obviously killing; rape or abuse wouldn't send the police around.

"Tails I lied," She began to cry and watched as Storm showed his fangs, she said this next sentence quickly so she could tell Tails everything before he attacked her, "Tails Storm is here with me so call the police do anything just help me!"

Tails panicked and heard screaming down the phone. Tears glistened in his eyes as he heard the sound of Rouge being attacked and then silence. He ran from his seat and legged it back to his house, hoping that he would get there on time.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The angry bird shouted as he threw Rouge here then and everywhere, and when she was too far away to pick up, he would grab furniture and lob it at her.

She ran into the kitchen in fear and watched as the monster with red eyes and sharp teeth came in with full anger surrounding the atmosphere. She found whatever she could to protect herself which was the frying pan on the floor. She picked it up and as Storm ran towards her she attempted to knock him out with it.

However, Storm was to smart and strong and grabbed both her wrists with his hands. He crushed her wrists in his palms and she screamed in pain, her hands eventually went numb after seconds of being squished.

To keep her still and to have control he kneed her in the stomach again, this time with greater force like a punch to the face. She was about to kneel down in pain where it hurt so much but he grabbed her hair and lead her back into the living room.

"Do you like pain?" He asked as he pushed her into the wall with great force, him towering over her. She violently shook her head in fear as it felt like someone had stabbed her belly with a knife, it was so painful.

"Is our baby making you hurt?" He asked as a hand travelled down there and he began to dig his claws into it.

"It's not your baby!" She cried her loudest, "Its JeJes baby, your grandson."

Storm sighed in relief, least that's another baby to tick off his list, but he was still so angry at her and wanted to cause her pain. The inner demon had been realised. With amazingly strong force he pinned her down to the floor, sitting on her legs to keep them still and one hand to keep both her hands above her head.

With the other hand he punched her belly, beginning with soft punches and then big punches. She attempted to kick him off but it was no use, and that made him ten times angrier.

"Try and run away, I DARE YOU!" As he said the last two words, he forced her up and pushed her onto the edge of the table. Rouge struggled for breathe as she laid on the edge and let the pain take over her.

All of a sudden Storm stopped…and turned around.

He turned to the door, hands dripping with blood from various parts of Rouges injured body and his chin had dried blood from where she had bitten his tongue. What he saw shock him, he didn't even hear the front door being unlocked.

"Step away from her now!" Shadow warned, one of his guns pointing towards him. On the other side of Shadow was Sonic with the other gun and Toby in his arms.

The young boy frowned at his 'father' for doing such a thing to Rouge, he hated him and wouldn't even care if his daddy dropped dead right in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Don't make us warn you again," Sonic warned and pulled the trigger, alerting the monster that he was ready to fire, "Step away from Rouge!"

From his super special hearing he could hear police sirens coming towards him, faster and faster the sound came, which made it louder so everyone could hear.

Rouge smiled with delight, but then saw Storm make a run for it towards the kitchen door. He knew if he didn't escape now he was going to regret it and would be arrested for life.

Storm ran as fast as he could to the kitchen back door, the cost was clear outside and it would give him enough time to find a hiding place. However, the pan was ruined as the door was locked and he couldn't get out.

He growled in frustration as he saw Tails and Cream smile and wave at him, Tails holding a key which probably the key to unlock it. The albatross had no choice but to run to a bedroom and escape from the window.

When he ran back in the living room, he saw the black hedgehog flare at him with his arms crossed standing by the front door gun in hand. Sonic was over trying to help Rouge walk to a sofa and hopefully clean the blood from around her. He didn't realise that the blood was coming from somewhere else.

Sweat dropped from his face and he panicked as the police were right outside, it was now or never, finding a spare bedroom he opened the door and was about to run in there, but yet another person stopped him and made him fall back into the living room.

Knuckles grinned as he saw the police charge in and handcuff Storm. They spoke the words of "if you say anything else" blah blah blah, everyone decided to ignore that and see to Rouge. None of them noticed the utter expression of hatred and murder on Storms face as he was seen out and forced into a police car.

Tails, Cream, Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles and Toby were all in the living room helping out Rouge. Some were getting wet towels to put over her bruises and cuts and some were just comforting her. Suddenly everyone came confused.

"I can't find a massive cut!" Sonic said, looking everywhere visible on Rouge to find a huge deep ass cut on her, "There's two big piles of blood but I can't find a cut."

Rouge tried to talk, but from where she was in so much pain the breath and words just couldn't come out.

"Oh no," Tails, the only smart one there at the minute began to take deep breaths and took her hand, "I know where the bleeding is, okay. Just shh, try not to move as it will bleed even more."

He smiled at her, but because her eyes were squinted shut she couldn't see it. "Someone call an ambulance!" He shouted.

"Tails what's bleeding?" Knuckles asked as he too couldn't find a cut.

"I don't really wanna say the word," Tails said, but found a way for the others to find out, "There's something wrong with the baby…"

"Oh," Sonic and Knuckles both said as they knew where it was bleeding now. "OH…" they backed away as they were right by it.

Toby was in the corner trying to see what was the matter with his Auntie, but sonic wouldn't let him and made him come with him to call for an ambulance. Sonic dialled the number and waited from them to answer, while Rouge was so much pain that soon she would pass out, not knowing what will happen when she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em>Finally done O_O this took me so frigging long it's unreal X'D<em>

_One more chapter (won't be as long as this one) and then From Bad to Worse will be finished ;D I promise that the next chapter will be up soon D''X not as long as this chappie._

_Please review, I'm sorry it took mega long time but I've been busy and to be fair, I was trying to make this chapter good. X x_


	19. Chapter 18

_**(For some reason it won't upload D':, so when it does enjooooooy:3)**_

_This is my last chapter D: I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it_

_DISCLAIMER – See chapter one please :'P_

_WARNING – this chapter contains hospitals, mentions of death, mentions of violence, swearing and torture for a hedgehog X'D (and may be some spelling mistakes)_

* * *

><p><span>From Bad to Worse<br>

It wasn't busy at the hospital surprisingly as it wasn't even late at night, only a few people were sitting down either waited to be treated or were waiting for someone to come out. A part from that none was actually rushing about. Apparently Rouge was one of the first to be rushed into hospital that day.

The gang sat in the waiting room, some paced back and forth, some just sat there and for a while Tails fell asleep. They waited patiently, nervous and worried about Rouge. Only the nurse knows what was happening, so they could only sit and wait. However, the nurse hasn't come out yet and won't tell anybody what's happening making them worry even more.

Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Sonic and Toby waited patiently for the nurse to come out and tell them the news. As soon as Sonic rung and said what had happened they immediately came and warned Rouge not to move, they would have to move her in the safest way possible.

Toby, being the youngest of everyone didn't know what was wrong. He didn't even understand the kind of pain Rouge was in. The only knowledge of the situation he knows is that his auntie Rouge was hurt and now in hospital being taken care of. He was getting restless to see her but Sonic managed to make him wait longer.

Time was going so slowly, they were just sitting in the same place drinking coffee and having various different chats from time to time. What could possibly take this long? They didn't understand, but decided to leave it to the professionals.

"Sonic," Toby whined and extended the sound of his name, "Is she going to be okay?" He climbed onto Sonic and placed himself in the hedgehog's leg.

Sonic looked down at the boy, he was so tired that he didn't have enough energy to actually reply to the boy with words, so instead he nodded. All of a sudden Toby's eyes started to glisten. "What's wrong?"

"Will dad come back?" He stared right back, his tiny eyes stared to glisten as he was about to cry. Sonic sighed under his breath, but gave a reassuring smile to Toby and cuddled him.

"You listen to me, your 'dad' has gone forever. He's not coming anywhere near us again okay?"

Toby smiled and rested on Sonic, closing his eyes and began to slowly fall asleep. If Sonic was honest he was glad, now Toby wouldn't be climbing all over him or trying to make a run for it. He could finally get some peace, quiet and rest.

After about a couple of minutes of rest, finally a nurse came out; as she closed the door she sighed and made her way over to the group. Shadow raised a brow as he knew she didn't look happy about the situation. The others saw the nurse approaching, some gulped and others just sat back and listened as the nurse spoke,

"You're here with Rouge aren't you?" She asked everyone. They all nodded apart from Toby who was thankfully asleep on Sonic. It's a good thing that he wasn't awake, otherwise he would be asking millions of questions and no one was in the mood for that.

"Is she okay?" Tails asked, interrupting the statement that the nurse was about to give after she answered the question. Everyone was thinking it, and to give the nurse a break he decided to ask a question he already knew, it was another question he was worried about asking.

"Yes she's okay. Quite a lot of blood loss but she'll be fine tonight." She replied with a smile and was glad to see that everyone was happy about that too.

"And the baby?"

This is when the nurse's face dropped from happy to sad, she had trouble trying to tell them. Even though she was used to telling people various bad news, but it was still upsetting.

"I'm afraid that's the bad news," She took a deep breath in and was about to finish her sentence, "The baby didn't make it."

Silence surrounded the waiting the waiting room, no one knew what to say. They knew it was likely to happen as Storm didn't let her go easy, but to actually hear it from a professional nurse was a whole different feeling.

If for example Tails had said it, people could still believe that he wasn't correct, but when a professional says something it's mostly all the time right.

It was still her baby, it may have had the blood of criminals but it had her flesh and blood too. She had made it, and no one knew how well she was taking it. If they knew her well she would act like she was okay in front of the nurse but as soon as she was gone, Rouge would be depressed.

"I'll give you a minute to get over it, Rouge is in that room there if you want to see her but please less a couple of people at a time. Help yourself to some water." After that she smiled and walked away, noticing that all of them were in shock. When people are in shock/surprised it's better to leave them alone.

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing who should go in first. Whoever went inside first had to handle Rouges state so it would have to be someone brave. Being the ultimate life form, Shadow raised from his seat and snapped his fingers at Tails.

"Come on Tails, you're coming in with me." Shadow ordered, gesturing for Tails to get up and go in there with him. Shadow began to walk towards the door without even letting Tails speak.

Tails nodded and followed him into the room. He didn't really want to argue with Shadow, not here and not now. The important thing right now was Rouge and Rouge only. They didn't know what they were going to see, nor what was going to happen. But both but on brave faces and walked to the door.

Sonic cursed at Shadow for snapping his fingers as Toby woke up and looked at the door. His ears flicked and his eyes were wide as bowling bowls as he saw Tails and Shadow going into the room. He automatically thought they could and he dashed off of Sonics lap, only to be pulled back.

Tails laughed at Sonic trying to attempt to calm down the boy, he left him to it and looked at Shadow. Shadow gripped onto the door handle and froze. He looked at Tails with two looks, 'areyouready?' and 'whatshouldIdo?' look. He was confused which is why he didn't say anything.

Tails nodded and smiled when Shadow looked at him with unsure eyes. The ultimate life form took a breath in and then entered. Rouge was just lying on the bed, looking at the clock. Her cheeks were bright red so it was obvious that she had been crying, but neither would mention it.

The twin tailed fox closed the door behind him, and looked at Rouge. She didn't even notice that they had come in, either that or she was ignoring them. He coughed to attempt to get her attention; he didn't know what state she was in so he took it one step at a time.

Her ears flicked from the noise, but her head never moved. That meant she did hear it, but she didn't want to respond. If she didn't want them there why didn't she just say so instead of giving them the silent treatment?

The hedgehog and fox looked at each other with confused expressions. Tails shrugged and just decided to let Rouge take her time in answering. She obviously didn't want to talk yet so he would just sit there and wait until she was. Shadow on the other hand got a bit fed up only being in there a couple of minutes and had different ideas.

"Rouge?" He called and walked over to the side of her bed. He sat down on a chair so he could be closer to her. He thought that she might be mumbling under her breath instead of talking, however she wasn't. They were expecting her to respond at some point but she never did.

They both sighed and Shadow was beginning to give up. They didn't know what she was thinking or why she wasn't responding. Did they do something, or was it because she didn't want them there. Shadow was the first one to actually say what both were thinking.

"Rouge, if you don't want us here then just say!" Shadow ordered, getting slightly fed up with the girl's rudeness. Tails looked at him harshly not believing after everything she's been through he would be this rude to her, but apparently it was the right thing to do...

"No." She mumbled under a sigh and shook her head slowly while doing so. She turned her head and looked at Shadow who was sitting on the chair, Tails had walked over and had sat next to Shadow so they Rouge could look at them in the same place of the room…plus his legs were hurting from standing.

The hedgehog and fox could tell that she was trying to say something, but it was obviously difficult getting it out in words. Finally she got it out and confused them both.

"What should I be?" She asked in a trembled voice. Tears began to rise in her eyes, but she tried her best not to let them out. The two sitting on chairs raised an eye-brow and stared, they had no idea how to answer a question they don't get.

Noticing that they weren't replying, she carried on with her sentence and made it easier for them to understand, "Happy or sad? Jejes baby is now dead, good news is I don't have to have his baby and it won't be related to that beast, but bad news is I've killed a baby..."

"Don't be stupid," Tails snapped at her sentence. It was only until she said the last bit that he snapped, how could she think that? "You didn't kill it!"

"How didn't I? It was alive before and now it's dead?!" She snapped back and nearly started to begin crying, but being brave she held in that sob that was ready in her system.

"If anyone killed the baby it was Storm, he's the one that fucking attacked you!" Shadow joined in. Reminding Rouge of what that happened during that day was probably not the best thing to do, but it was the only way to get her to believe them.

Tears fell down her already red cheek and her bottom lip trembled. She was so confused on how to feel, but right now the twin-tailed fox knew that she wanted to cry. He held onto her hand in attempted to make her feel better.

She looked at him with gleaming eyes; water just fell from them naturally as more water was rising in her eyes. He smiled at her and tried to make her better.

"It's normal to be upset, your baby is dead. But you didn't particularly want it in the first place, and it was your rapist's baby."

She smiled after his sentence, but it faded as soon as it appeared. She still didn't know whether to be upset or happy about Tails' true sentence.

"Now you can concentrate on your life again, and with no worries this time as Storms in prison and Jeje's dead." Shadow said as he got up and got closer to her. Tails nodded agreeing with him, the bat looked from one to the other, and eventually the smile stayed there and the tears stopped.

"I'm so glad you guys are here!" She chuckled and lifted her arms up. Tails got the message and got up, walking to the other side of the bed from where Shadow was. He spread his arms out and gave Rouge a big hug at one side of her body.

Shadow rolled his eyes, but if it would make Rouge happy it was worth it. He took the other side and hugged her. She grinned happily as she loved getting attention and comfy hugs from people that were now important to her now.

"Suppose its better this way, I would be a terrible mum." She chuckled awkwardly, trying to make a joke out of the baby situation. Maybe that was her way of dealing with things, but Tails didn't like it.

"Don't say that, no one knows anything." Tails stated, still in Rouge's arm. She laughed and ruffled his hair with that hand nearest to him.

"Nah, imagine me as mum material. I wouldn't be a very good role model as I steal people's emeralds."

Each one of them laughed, laughing was the best way to end something. Rouge being a role model reminded him of something, he remembered that Toby was outside annoying the faker dying to get in, she'll probably love that news and it might cheer her up.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder, getting Rouges and Tails' attention, "You say you wouldn't be a good mum, but there's a little boy out there who is dying to come in and see his auntie."

"Toby's here?"

"Yeah, he loves you. He's annoying the faker as he was trying to get in here."

She smiled and could imagine that picture in her head. That definitely sounds like Toby, and him annoying Sonic sounds like something Sonic would be feeling at the time.

"Do you mind if they come in?" She asked and looked at them both. They smiled and Tails gave Rouge a nice kiss on the forehead before he left. Shadow just hugged her once more and existed. They both walked out of the door.

"See you soon." Tails said and smiled as he closed the door. Rouge smiled and realised that after all this, she knew that people were there for her. She loved this feeling.

**XxXxXxXx**

When both of them arrived outside they saw that Toby was causing chaos for Sonic. He was climbing all over him and was trying to run away just so he could go and see Rouge. Sonic of course was stopping him because it wasn't their turn, but of course a young boy wouldn't understand that.

"Can we go in now?" He asked as he held Toby, trying to make him stay still.

"Yeah." Tails smiled and at the same time Shadow nodded. The life form went and sat back down where he previously sat, he gave no expression of happiness or sadness so Sonic didn't know what to expect when he walked in there.

Tails seemed happy though, so it was obviously a good reaction from her. Before he could even make his mind up, Toby had made Sonic let go and was running as fast as he could into the room. Tails laughed at the face Sonic pulled, it was an 'igiveup' and crying face put together.

"You want to go in instead of me?" Sonic asked as he rose from his seat and took a deep breath in.

"It's going to be fine, she's okay and-"

"It's not Rouge I'm worried about," He laughed and rubbed his quills, "Toby's the one who will be the problem."

"What you mean?" Tails asked and moved a bit closer to Sonic so Rouge couldn't hear at all.

"He doesn't understand does he? All he knows is that Rouge is having a baby, that she's just got beaten up by his daddy and thank god that he's gone to prison," Sonic sighed once more and stared at the room, "I'm scared that Toby will say something about her baby and she might get upset…"

"It's not his fault; the kid has dealt with a lot recently. Rouge is the only one left that he knows well. If he does mention something, Rouge is brave enough to explain it to him, after all I think that Toby will be in our care from now on." Tails smiled and nudged Sonics arm. As a reply Sonic gave him the famous thumbs up and began to walk inside.

When he opened the door he saw that Toby had already made himself comfy on the hospital bed. Rouge noticed the presence of Sonic and smiled reaching out her arms for a hug.

"Hi hun," She said as Sonic came up to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you guys are here."

"We care about you Rouge, always have done. Of course we will be there for you!"

She smiled and realised now, that was the truth. Sonic Heroes-even though the teams were rivals/enemies-they were there for each other. Why she ever left them she'll never know, and it won't happen again.

Sonic sat on the other side of the bed to where Toby was and leant on the wall. A surprise came to him as he felt a head lean on his shoulder. Rouge was obviously still tired and Sonic was obviously comfy.

"When you coming home Auntie Rouge?" Toby asked as he climbed over Rouge and sat in the middle of her and Sonic. She smiled but felt a bit curious.

"I don't even though, might be a couple of days as I need to recover." She smiled and scuffed up his hair on his head. Toby's ears suddenly dropped down and he looked down.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked, as he noticed the sadness of Toby.

"I want Rouge to come home." He mumbled under his breath, both of them heard it though. Rouge hated seeing him upset, so she picked him up and cuddled him close.

"I'll be home soon, and I promise you you'll be the first one to know."

"C-can I be the one who gets the first hug?" He asked looking up at her, eyes glistening but an adorable smile plastered on his face."

"Of course!" She gleamed and kissed him on the forehead. Sonic smiled too and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," He nudged her and got her attention. Confused, she looked up and wondered what he was going to say, "No matter what, you'll always have us with you. Toby needs you now and-"

"I need Toby."

"Hmm. Rouge, you would have been an amazing mum you know." He kissed her on side of her face as comfort. She didn't actually feel upset at all, she felt happy that Sonic would say that, the next sentence made her even happier though:

"And you're going to be an amazing Auntie."

Her whole face gleamed as she looked down at Toby and realised that he was asleep in her arms. She was all he's got left, and she wasn't prepared to leave him. A knock on the door suddenly broke the happiness and they saw a fox come in.

"Visiting hours is over now, so basically get out." He laughed, but whispered most of his sentence when he noticed that Toby was asleep.

"You going to be okay?" Sonic asked and hugged Rouge one final time when she nodded. Quietly, he removed Toby from her arms and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow." Tails said as he left the room. Sonic waved goodbye with a smile and shut the door. She smiled, and knew that soon everything was going to be fine.

_**A week later…**_

It was a beautiful sunny day, the birds sung in the trees and the sun beamed over everyone and everything. It heated the earth, and not a lot of people were complaining.

Close by on the beach were a few friends were hanging out, taking advantage of the sun while it was here. It was mostly the girls that were making the most of the sun and were soaking up its heat, trying to get a tan even though they were a variety of different colours. The boys on the other hand were sat bored/

"You got suntan screen on baby?" Tails asked Cream as he hovered over her, blocking the sun so she could see him. Cream knew who it was so she gave him a kiss on the lips and turned on her belly so her back showed

"No, can you put it on my back for me?" she didn't even let him chose, she just waited for the cold cream to be put on her back.

Tails shook his head and smiled, but decided that he should just do what she wanted. He rubbed some on both of his hands and massaged it into her back. Amy looked at first, but then got a bit jealous and turned away.

Not too far away from them, Rouge and Toby were burying Shadow in the sand. He didn't seem to care, but you could tell by his breathing that he was a bit annoyed. He was laying down on warm sand, but the two decided to put sand on top of his legs and make a mermaid tail.

He didn't even want to be on the beach, only came down here because Toby forced him to, so being turned into a 'mermaid' is just what he wanted…

"Oh cheer up Shadow." Rouge giggled as she was swerving the sand to make it look like he had scales. He looked at her with one eye and tutted when she playfully winked at him then laughed.

"Shadow is pretty now!" Toby said as he chucked even more sand on to the poor hedgehog. He wouldn't stop until it was perfect, Shadow didn't want to think about how long that would be.

"If you ask me, I think Shadow should stay like this for a long time. Brings out his beauty doesn't it Toby?" Rouge smiled ruffled both Shadows and Toby's hair.

"Yeah," The boy yelled happily and continued with his creation. The only response Shadow had was putting his middle finger up in Rouges face then going back down and relaxing.

"Where's Sonic?" Rouge asked as she got rid of the sand in Toby's hair. Talking about Shadow made her think about another hedgehog, how she realised he wasn't here.

"Er Rouge," Amy replied to her and she knew no one else would, only laugh at her for not realising, "Look behind you, what you see?"

Rouge raised a brow but looked behind her anyway. She smiled as she saw the beautiful sea reflecting the light from the sun. It glistened over the top and moved along with the waves.

"I see the sea?"

"Exactly, it's water. Sonic doesn't go near water unless he has to/is forced to."

"So he's at the house?"

"He'll be here soon," Tails said, sitting up from his position and covering his eyes with his hand so he could see the bat, "He said he has something to do and then he'll be down here."

She nodded and continued to look at the sea. It looked so nice that if she could she would just swim and swim to her hearts content, but she didn't have time for that. Toby would have tried to do the same just to be with her, but because he couldn't swim it would become a disaster.

The cold wind brushed against her face and went through her hair. She smiled to herself and breathed out a happy sigh, she loved the feeling.

"Auntie Rouge, Shadow is a merman!" He tugged on her belly top and forced her to look at Shadow. He didn't look too pleased which made her laugh.

"Quite an improvement." A new voice said over the top of Shadow. He knew the voice to well and held in the yelling he wanted to do.

"Fuck off faker!" He warned and continued to relax. He decided that not even Sonic was going to disturb the relaxation he deserved.

"Where you been?" Amy asked as Sonic approached. He walked towards the group, but a little bit further away from them as he didn't want to be too close to the sea. Once he sat down on the hot sun that is when he shrugged as an answer.

"You must have been doing something?" Rouge stated, Sonic wouldn't have been just sitting around doing nothing until he just fancied joining them. He was up to something…

"I wasn't doing anything?"

"Come on, stop lying. I know you tell well, what were you doing?" Tails laughed and watched Sonic gulp as he knew he was caught. Tails raised a brow though as when Sonic noticed that Shadow was looking at him, his eyes went wider than usual. "Sonic?"

"I um…"

"Just say it!" Shadow ordered. He was actually interested at what Sonic had to hide, and when Sonic said it he growled.

"I lost the best that Shadow and I made, so I was finding a good hiding place for my guitar…"

Shadow rose from where he was laying and completely destroyed Toby's merman sand thing. Toby cried and ran into Rouges arms, devastated by what he's just seen. The bat hit Shadow on the arm quite hard and hugged Toby to cheer him up, but because Shadow was interested in something else he didn't notice.

If the life form was honest he had completely forgotten about the bet, and now that Sonic had reminded him he was furious that Sonic had hidden it.

"You fucking…where is it faker?!"

"You're gonna have to find it!" Sonic smirked, and watched as Shadow got up and slowly but evilly walked over to him.

"Where is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

He got right up close to Sonic and then thought of something. If he had lost the bet then Sonic would have got two things, and if Shadow had won-which he did-then he could smash Sonics guitar and do something else to him, and he knew exactly what to do…

"You know what, I don't even want to look for it."

"Really?" Sonic smiled and gleamed, he was happy not that nothing would happen to his precious guitar now, but his face dropped when Shadow continued his sentence.

"I have a better idea…" Shadow laughed and grabbed Sonic by his scruff. This made his rival gulp with fear.

Everyone now looked as they were curious as to what Shadow was going to do. They didn't even know that Sonic and Shadow had made a bet, but it must have been hard for Sonic as Shadow won. They watched and waited until Shadow lifted Sonic up and swung him on his shoulders.

"Put me down," Sonic ordered and tried to squirm out of Shadows grip, but it was no use and he was scared of what was going to happen. Shadow had gripped him tightly, so no use in trying to break free and leg it.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Rouge laughed as she watched Shadow walk with Sonic on his shoulders. Everyone else laughed too, but Tails gasped as he knew what Shadow was going to do, he was smart and could just tell.

Shadow just stopped in mid walk and smiled as he looked into the distance. Sonic kept punching his back reminded him that he was still there and that he wanted the joke to end. He looked down at Shadows shoes and realised that he was standing just in front of the tide/.

"Hey guys," Shadow got their attention and was looking at the distance, "How far do you think I could throw a hedgehog?"

Putting together that he was near the tide and that he said 'throw' he realised at what Shadow was going to do and what he was looking at. The big blue sea.

"Don't you dare!" Sonic warned, but it wasn't very scary as his voice turned into a quick whimper and his breathing got heavier. Shadow lifted him higher over his shoulder and laughed at the same time.

"Shadow, that's a bit harsh." Tails said and felt a bit sorry for his brother, but a bet is a bet after all. Someone though didn't want Sonic to get hurt, so as soon as she realised she stormed over there with her hammer.

"Leave my Sonic alone!" Amy yelled and started running towards Shadow, but as she was Shadow was counting…

"5….."

"Please don't!" Sonic begged, but Shadow didn't listen.

"4…."

"Shadow come on-"He laughed in a jokey way, but eventually he screamed, "GOD DAMMIT AMY WHY CANT YOU RUN FASTER?!"

"3…"

Sonic gulped and shook his head, praying that this wouldn't be the end. All his fights with Eggman he survived and he might die by drowning…not good.

"2.."

"…Shadow?"

"1." Shadow threw Sonic as far as he could, using all his strength. Sonic wasn't that heavy so it was a lot easier for Shadow. Sonic flew into the air screaming, "YOU BASTARD!" as he landed with a splash a bit far out from the tide.

Everyone was laughing at different things that was amusing to them, Tails was laughing at Shadow along with Cream, Shadow was running away and laughing at Sonic, and Amy was furious and trying to kill Shadow. The only one that wasn't laughing was Sonic, who was a crying as he was trying to get to shore soaking wet. What a family…

Rouge however looked around and laughed at everyone, she loved being back.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. A pretty white dove landed right in front of her and looked her straight in the eye. It had familiar eyes, but she just couldn't remember…

Trying to remember she tried to stroke it but it flew away in fright, that's when she smiled and remembered. It was the bird she saw out of her window at the beginning when she was still being controlled by Storm. She knew one day she was going to be free, and now she was.

She watched the bird fly over the water and into the distance. Life now couldn't get better, and she was putting the past behind her. Things got from bad to worse, but now things would get from worse to better.

* * *

><p><em>That's it:O the story has now come to an end.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was going to take long but I wanted to make sure it was perfect, so I changed it like 3 or 4 times ...ops_

_Thanks you to all my readers and reviewers :* love you lotsssssss 3_


End file.
